The Devil's Love
by Mystic Cereal
Summary: READ TWISTS AND TURNS FIRST! Love sprouts and there is a lot of betrayal. Will Naomi be able to love her one and only? Will Sesshomaru allow it? Will Kagome knock him some sense into him? Warning Rape and lemons, later.
1. In the Shadows

**This is the sequel, short first chapter but they will get longer, I promise. Going to get my third tooth pulled tomorrow, I'm afraid.**

~*~ Naomi walked down the hall looking for her father. She could feel his frustrated aura from the castle gates. She walked to his study and went in without knocking, something she always did. She saw her mother comforting him as she sat in his lap. He stared down a scroll. Naomi began to wander what has unsettled her father so. She could since her siblings rushing towards them, they were beyond the castle gates, just coming back. She could sense Magi was with them too.

Naomi continued towards her father with a worried look on her face, "Father?" Naomi saw his angered face.

Kagome looked up at Naomi. "He's a bit angry now. It would seem he finds his guards…"

"Inadequate." Sesshomaru hissed and tightened his hold on his mate.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Some danger is finding its way into the walls. Someone is watching us." Kagome looked at her beautiful daughter. Her white hair was long and had black at the very tips. Her brown eyes were beautifully slanted. She had grown into a teen very quickly, as expected of a youkai. She looked seventeen as o now.

Naomi furrowed her brows, "Someone is always watching us. Difference is?"

"They've been killing my servants." Sesshomaru growled, startling Naomi at the viciousness. _So… they've infiltrated the castle?_ Naomi frowned and nodded before walking out the study. She smiled to see Deira and Mayui waiting patiently. Naomi could tell they heard.

Rin was standing a little off to the right, she had already known. "Come on, Rin thinks we should get out of here before to boys come." Rin smiled gently.

Deira rolled her eyes, "Too late…" Shippo, Tymaru, Shamaru, Dasaura, and Magi appeared. They nodded at the females and went inside. "That was surprisingly calm." Deira looked at Mayui who just shrugged.

They heard the sound of heavy footsteps. "Lady Rin! We need you!" A guard called. Rin was use to making sure things ran smoothly with the servants in the castle. She knew all about the staff and their schedules. She nodded at the man who waited for her to come forth with him.

"I'm afraid that I'll be busy more than usual. With all these servants dying and throwing off the balance." Rin turned and left, leaving the grumpy females behind. Mayui sighed as well as Deira and Naomi. Rin was exuberant to be around. When Sesshomaru placed a mark on Rin, stating she was a high ranking part of the clan, her growth spurt was astonishing. More astonishing than Rin growing up.

They all went to the library, noticing the panic now in the castle. News spread fast, it was ridiculous.

Naomi plopped down in a chair. "I say we investigate on our own. This is becoming so much trouble." Naomi grumbled, completely not serious. However, Mayuo, always up for an adventure and love danger, hopped up with a smirk.

"You are so right Naomi! I bet we can solve this in a snap!" Mayui looked at Naomi who frowned. Diera blinked and looked back and forth between the two with a look of puzzlement.

"I think it's a good idea, Naomi." Deira stood and walked beside Mayui. Mayui smiled brightly and looked at Naomi with a 'beat that' look. Naomi quirked a brow and let a small smile creep on her face.

"Really? Okay then. I'm all in it for full force girl power." Naomi disliked the fact females were looked upon as weak. She strived to be strong and independent like her mother. She grinned mischievously and goofily, like a certain loony fox youkai we all know and love. "But… where should we start at?" Naomi watched as they all deflated slightly. Naomi groaned, "Come on! it can't be that hard!"

Deira frowned and then smiled, blinking repeatedly, "Rin!" She ran out the room, leaving two confused youkai in their wake.

Mayui's navy blue eyes and long black hair sparkled with new adventure glistening in her eyes. "Well… she's on to something." Mayui ran out after Deira. Naomi smiled and ran out, rushing pass fast paced servants and guards through the halls. Everyone's eyes glued to the three running females.

Deira sensed out Rin, she hadn't got far. She was talking to a few servants, who made their departure as Deira arrived. "Rin… I wanted to know. Was there any patterns in the killings of the servants and guards?" Deira feigned curiosity.

"Hmm… Rin has no information on the guards, that's Shippo's area. But most of our servants, be the cleaners or cookers, are usually particularly strong or can defend themselves. Something Rin should tell father." Rin mumbled the last part.

Deira frowned, "Ones with fighting skill more particularly?" Deira wasn't deterred when Naomi and Mayui appeared by her side, nudging her slightly.

Rin rose a brow, "Yes, Deira, they all had fighting skills." Rin saw more servants heading her way, "Rin will have to go now. Bye." She smiled gently and walked away to tend to the problems arising because of these murders.

Mayui nudged Deira roughly, "They are just trying to weaken us. By taking out any servants that might be able to protect the castle from within. Duh." Mayui said bluntly.

Naomi tuned them out when they began to come up with suspects. She felt someone's gaze burning her back. She turned with narrowed eyes, her face as emotionless and icy like her father's. She saw nothing and the feeling of being watched and seemed to lessen, but was still lingering on the edges of her senses. She didn't like that evil stare she had felt so harshly. It seemed to make her want to itch all over to get rid of it. The tingle that went up her spine was most unpleasant.

Naomi turned to her best friends, "I'll be back." Naomi turned and left abruptly. Leaving two frown and confused girls behind.

The first person Naomi bumped into was Yamoro. "Naomi, your brother has been looking for you." Yamoro's voice was soft and gentle. His eyes shone exactly like Mayui's.

Naomi felt that creepy feeling of being watched again. She smiled softly at Yamoro and nodded before walking off. She turned different corridors, yep, it was defiantly following her. Except when she came up towards her brother, it grew fainter.

"Naomi…" Tymaru voice was strong and gave her a feeling of safety like it always had.

**I know it is short, but hey, I was a little out of inspiration. I have the pairings set up already. Send me some ideas. And yes, there will be a lot of romance and lemons in this series. Even rape so be warned. **


	2. Someone Watches

**Sorry about the confusion with this stuff.**

~*~ The creeping feeling never let Naomi weeks after. Everyone noticed her cautiousness with the words she say and how she acts. How she stares off into a direction where there was nothing.

In truth, Naomi was getting irritated. She thought she was losing her mind. She heard chuckles of dark amusement here and there. It began to upset Naomi greatly. She didn't even want to be around Deira and Mayui.

Kagome started to notice the change in her daughter. Sesshomaru was busy with his sons and the threat that was beginning to form against his family. Kagome scoped out any and everything when it came to Naomi. Her stand offish attitude was bugging her. It wasn't like her lovely, joyful Naomi to be so hesitant. Kagome found nothing, but Naomi continued to be miffed by something. Kagome spread out her miko powers. She searched but found nothing, it started to irritate Kagome.

When Kagome opened her eyes she found her daughter gone. She quickly walked off she deemed her daughter had went.

Later that night Naomi was walking through the halls aimlessly. She had known her mother had been following her in an effort to take out whatever was irking her. It became annoying in reality. She finally got out of sight and she felt her mother return to her chambers. Possibly to talk to her father.

Naomi walked through the halls until she came to a big glass window that showed a large, beautiful portion of the western land. She stopped as she went to go to her regular window seat to relax and gaze. She found a shadowed figure. A black cloak hiding the features. Out from beneath the shadow of a hood poked a stalk of wheat, he was chewing on it. She could tell by the way it bobbed up and down.

Naomi stiffened, "You've been watching me for weeks now. Why?" Naomi immediately questioned. Naomi claws began to glow, signifying she'd strike with her purifying claws at any moment. The figure chuckled. Naomi could tell it was young man. His chuckle was too deep for a woman.

"I'd ruin the fun if I told you." The voice was defiantly male, a young male. Naomi could also tell this by the scent.

Naomi growled, "Then die." Naomi launched forward. Her claws poised in front of her to sink into his flesh. The shadow was up and out of her way before she even could register it.

_Damn, this one is quick. Perhaps too quick._ Naomi growled and pivoted in a swift motion and shot out towards him. Her hair whipped behind her as the came towards him with brutal force.

Another soft chuckle and he disappeared again. Naomi slammed her feet down to halt herself. She found an arm around her neck and one hand holding both hands behind her back. She defiantly felt a male's body touching her, he was quite muscular as well. Naomi took this own, hoping to find out who her attacker was. She tried to pull free, his grip was relentless and she could not.

"You still lack in the fighting department. Know your place… as a female. You have no need to learn to battle." His voice caressed her ear. It made Naomi want to elbow him in the gut for his smart ass comment.

"I'd rather die." Naomi pulled her foot backward, clipping his ankle. She could feel the smirk he made as she kicked his balance off. However, he had released her already. Naomi turned only to see him gone. She grunted with disappointment at finding no one face first in the ground. Naomi heard something behind her. She flexed her claws and rotated. A sharp shrill sound was heard as her claws scrapped against a dagger, making in miss stabbing her.

He came forth again. Naomi efficiently dodged the attack with a large side step and then gracefully took quick movement forward to impale him with her claws. It didn't work. She growled with annoyance and used her claws, trying to slash this intruder into pieces.

Unfortunately, he was just too quick. He didn't seem to even try and actually stab her. He merely tested her… toyed with her.

Finally he leapt back and smirked. She gasped when she saw blood red eyes glow from the shadows the hood cast over her intruders face.

"I'll kill that little friend of yours." He chuckled and took off at lightening speed. Naomi, too panicked to realize he wasn't even heading towards any of her friends rooms, followed quickly. They ran so fast that it made no sound but the slight whisper and breeze.

Naomi noticed he was much more speedier than she originally thought and pushed herself to go faster than she had been in the first place out of desperation. Her claws glowed silver. It left a light as she ran pass at a demonic speed. Naomi could smell him and almost hear his chuckle of amusement.

Naomi didn't like this game. She ran towards a part where you could either go left, right, or straight. She could smell his scent going straight forward. She smirked and ran faster. She came in the middle o the intersection.

Her stalker, who had circled around, accidentally collided with her before he could stop himself. His hood flew off but Naomi couldn't see because she was spiraling into the ground with brutal first. Her stalker spun in air and landed in a crouched position, his claws scratching the flooring as he quickly pulled his hood up.

Naomi could just hear her stalker panting. _Dammit, he was running me in circle. He's so twisted, I didn't want to play a game of chase! _Naomi mentally cursed him as she tried to clear her blurred vision. She looked up and saw his shadowed face, completely shrouded in darkness, looking in her direction, those red eyes piercing her once more.

Naomi tried to get up. Firstly, she found her left shoulder dislocated and it hurt like hell. Secondly, her right leg hurt so much. She could feel it wasn't broken or sprained however and would heal in an hour or so. She tried to rise but it hurt so much she let out a whimper. She was about to send her distressed aura out to her parents but her stalker's youkai immediately overwhelmed her own and kept her from drawing attention to their situation.

Now she knew he was about to kill her. _He's done playing games. Defend yourself. _Her instinct made her raise a barrier as he came closer. With one swipe it was gone, he was strong. Naomi growled. She was injured and was very defensive at this point.

He ripped a piece of cloth off the sleeve of his sleeve and bound her mouth to screams at bay. Touching her shoulder and she reached her good hand up to claw him. To her surprise, in her reflex to defend herself, she had moved so fast that she ripped the cloak on his chest a the smoky grey hoari beneath it. Her claw had scrapped a long chain that was wrapped across his chest several times.

He growled in annoyance, "Stop you pathetic female!" He hissed, "I am trying to help your sorry ass." He grumbled and his red eyes went to the her sleeve. He cut it off carefully at the shoulder, not to hurt her shoulder. Naomi narrowed her eyes. First he attacked her, made her run around the castle, crash into her, and now trying to set her shoulder back in place. He was one indecisive stalker.

She bit down when in one swift moment he yanked her shoulder back in place. Her youkai and miko energy went to soothe the pain and heal the swell. She'd be alright in an hour or so.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naomi asked boldly as he propped her up against the wall. It was then, when he moved to touch her injured leg, did she notice he had no scent to him. He sent his youkai into the leg, speeding up the process of its healing.

His head shot up suddenly and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He glanced at her before darting off. Naomi spread her youkai to feel Tymaru coming closer.

Tymaru spotted her and made quick work of running over to her. "Naomi, what happened."

"I was chasing… my stalker… and we collided… and he… healed me." Naomi managed to speak out as he checked her all over. Carefully he helped her up with slightly widen eyes.

"You sure, Naomi?"

She nodded her head vigorously. She was so sure of it. Tymaru sniffed around and found nothing, "I noticed he had no scent either. He was male, young male. He had blood red eyes. His hoari was a smoky grey and he had a long chain wrapped across his chest several times. I saw them when I scratched him. He… I was sure he wasn't all demon by his youkai… he was… I don't know." That was all Naomi could recall from such a stunning happening.

Tymaru sighed, "Come, you may sleep in my room, sister. We'll tell mother and father in the morning." Tymaru helped her walk and she nodded. Her leg and should still stung despite the recent healing given by her supposed to be stalker.

Meanwhile red eyes watched the scene before leaving the halls and out of the castle and the gates with speed not even Naomi had seen.

"Brother! You are back!" A voice called when the red eyed man returned. He did not answer his sister. "Humph. No way to treat me, Mazuke." She hissed.

Mazuke glared at her, "Shut it, Hela." Mazuke growled, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his annoying twin in which was born second.

"Is that a threat in the making, my dear brother?" Hela answered back, she had been itching for a bloody spar for a month now.

Mazuke growled at her dangerously as if warning her this was not the place nor time, "Take it as you wish, bitch." Mazuke snapped. The name calling brought their mother out of the shadows of the corner with an annoyed frown marring her face.

"Mazuke. Hela. Both of you be quiet or I shall silence you myself." Her threatening tone hushed them both in a matter of milliseconds.

"Yes Mother." The both answered hurriedly.

She smirked, she was more powerful than she had once been. She felt more powerful, and this pleased her.

Mazuke lowered his head, allowing his long wavy hair and pale face shine in the lantern light. Hela had wavy blonde hair with light red eyes.

Their mother, however, had long, curly, and bouncy blonde hair. An evil smirk plastered all over her face….

**How many of you know who THAT is? Ha-ha.**


	3. Nightmares Come

**I decided to grace you all with another chapter, how nice of me. XD **

**I know I haven't mentioned Sesshomaru's parents but I will sooner or later.**

**This will go for the whole story.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NO MATTER HOW MUCH A WISH IT. On with the story…**

~*~ Sesshomaru was beyond angry to find out his daughter had been targeted. He was so livid he locked her in her room and erected a barrier. Many, even Kagome, thought it was just because he was being an over protective Inu father and wanted his beloved daughter safe.

Kagome had always been in touch with her pups feelings. She always knew what her pups seemed to be thinking. She could tell Naomi was livid. Not because of the attack but her newfound position to be locked in her own room. Kagome was in Sesshomaru's room demanding he let her out. He was becoming stubborn as a mule these days. No matter how Kagome's aura flared, his only overpowered her. A battle of dominance ensued as Kagome ranted on. By now the whole castle was aware and could feel the power rippling out of Sesshomaru's study and stood clear of that entire floor.

"SESSHOMARU! DON'T MAKE ME CUT YOU OFF!" Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru paused and Kagome smirked. She got him there. When it came to sex, Sesshomaru was insatiable and loved to have Kagome one or twice at night. Then have a morning round as soon as the sun rose. Sesshomaru found he got addicted to the routine.

Kagome inwardly grown when he turned his head away. "Do as you must. You want This Sesshomaru as much as I want you. I am merely protecting my _only_ female pup who is vulnerable." Sesshomaru growled at her for not seeing his point of view. After a while he learned to cope with her yelling, he somehow managed to do this without loosing his hearing.

"Oh please, you sexist pig, you're over protective. She's a prisoner in her own damn room! And since you are so adamant, you won't be getting any for an entire mouth. I can survive without you to please me. Not when I have the future pleasures… and batteries." Sesshomaru knew what batteries meant. He didn't like it when she mentioned those damned things. He growled deeply.

"Fine, I will begin to search for a mistress… a full demoness…" Sesshomaru threatened knowing it wasn't true. His beast wouldn't allow it. Kagome eyes willed with tears and her shoulders slumped. She turned away from to hide the blow he inflicted on her self esteem. She began to doubt herself.

Sesshomaru frowned, he hated his beloved when she cried. He let out a whine saying he was truly, and deeply sorry. He got up from his desk and cautiously walked over. He went to hold her but she yanked away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, making him wince. She stormed towards the door and he followed. "No! Stay away! Go find a… your… new mistress! It's obvious I no longer please you Lord Sesshomaru!" She barked and left. Sesshomaru absolutely hated it when she called him by his formal title. He hated when she was angry and crying because of him. He absolutely despised it when she doubted herself.

Sesshomaru ran after her calling out her name. He put a barrier on the staircases and windows since Kagome had the habit of leaving the castle grounds, sometimes the western lands when argument such as this happened. He wanted her to stay on this floor.

Kagome headed towards her old room when she found herself not able to leave. Sesshomaru rushed, the door was locked, he felted the knob and burst through the door, making and startled Kagome jump.

He immediately embraced his mate. "This one is sorry. He is undeserving of a beautiful and loyal mate such as you. This one loves you, mate." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and the mating mark. He licked it, as if to remind himself she was his. "Forgive this ungrateful one?" Sesshomaru caressed her flat belly.

Kagome sniffled, "Perhaps… if you… let Naomi out." Kagome whimpered in her best 'I'd love you forever' voice. It was soft and full of love and affection.

Sesshomaru stiffened, so it was a ploy, "This Sesshomaru will do no such thing." Almost instantly Kagome yanked herself out of his strong hold.

"Forget it then! I do not forgive you! You are a selfish, egotistical, sexist, baka, smartass, dumb ass, fuck head for a mate!" Kagome shouted at him. "As a matter of fact, not only will I not rut with you, fucker, I'll be sleeping in here." Kagome never cursed him so much. "You shall have to share your bed with a mistress, or your own hand!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru eyes were tinted red in anger and so was Kagome's.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru warned.

"Fuck off!" Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru, both of her arms glowing with her miko powers. She swiped at him but he dodged. The fight didn't last long.

As normal, even though the room was destroyed, Sesshomaru had Kagome moaning and pinned beneath him in the end as he coated her insides with his seed. It was a usual things for them. They got pissed at each other, one of them charged, Sesshomaru won, Kagome gets the most pleasurable fuck in the world, and they both forget what they argued about.

Kagome fell asleep after the exhausting. argument and rut. Sesshomaru carried her to his room and they both napped.

Meanwhile, a very irritated Naomi lie on her bed with a huff. Night soon fell but she couldn't nod off to sleep. When she did she had a nightmare, a dark figure was attacking her. The last scene Naomi would see was her attacker plunge a sword in Naomi's heart and Naomi screaming to the heavens for help before she woke up crying.

The sixth time had her in earth shatter sobs.. She curled up in a ball on her bed. She wept, the last one seemed so real. She almost felt the pain as she blood gushed out. Except this time she saw her lifeless body drop dead with hazy, dead eyes that were open. Blood trickling out her mouth that had been drool in reality. The pain the tore through her body felt so real… so there. She feared she was having déjà vu.

She lie there crying her eyes out. She jumped as she continued to weep when inviting arms snaked around her. Pulling her close to a muscular, silk chest. She shakily looked over her shoulder to see blackness. A pure black mask She couldn't see his face but he could see hers. A one way mask that covered his head. She cared not that she stranger could kill her if she fell asleep. Anything was better than the vivid dream that had crawled through her mind.

Under the mask, Mazuke watched her terrified form. She trembled more, he squeezed her closer, making it come to a grinding halt. She still silently sobbed from within is comforting arms. He closed his eyes, drifting in a light slumber when she did.

This time she had no nightmare, just a dream that she was cuddled to a man's bare, chiseled chest. He had a deep scar from his right shoulder to the bottom of his right breast. It ran across that part of his chest. She leaned on it and finger a flower under her fingers. He had a strong arm around her waist. She could feel a loving gaze on her stomach. Naomi looked down and notice a small, almost unnoticeable, lump in her belly.

Shock woke her. She sat up quickly and looked to see the masked man arm still draped across her waist.

"You…" Naomi couldn't make out another sound. Something was happening to her. Mazuke knew exactly what was going on. Naomi began to run a fever, the nightmares became worse, and she sobbed loudly though the barrier kept her sounds in.

Mazuke sighed, he knew his mother was playing with Naomi's dreams, she was frightening Naomi with a strange power she picked up a little while after she had birthed Hela and himself. She used it on himself and Hela when they acted out. Mazuke could still recall the dreadful nightmares. A little comfort can go a long way.

They both drifted off, Mazuke working his youkai to block away most of the terrible nightmares.

Naomi blinked her eyes open slowly. She groaned and stretched out like a cat with a soft, soundless yawn. She stiffened when she heard light snoring behind her and a tight grip around her waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw a black mask. Naomi's eyes widen and she reached slowly to pull it off. Her hand trembled and her fingers skimmed over the cloth at the top ready to pinch a pull.

She let out a gasp when a firm hand caught her wrist roughly. Naomi narrowed her eyes and hissed before swinging her other hand that glowed silver. Mazuke grasped that one too. Naomi looked at the mask and could barely make out the smirk

Naomi huffed angrily and then smirked wickedly. Her attacker's smirk faded as Naomi's entire forearm glowed silver. He hissed and yanked his hands back. Naomi flipped, brought her knee up, and kneed his reproductive organ as hard as she possibly could without shattering her own knee.

She heard the loud pained grunt and felt his hands loosen. As he rolled off the bed Naomi snatched the mask off. She got on her hands and knees and looked over after hearing the groaning.

"D-damn… y-you… bi-bitch." He trembled and was facing downward and cupping his hurting penis. Naomi quirked a brow. She had yet to see his face. A curtain of black, wavy hair blocked it from view. She could see red on his neck.

He stopped moving or a while. Thinking back Naomi had to wince as well. She had used some demonic strength to injure his member.

She heard a groan he muffled in the floor, "Fuck… shit… ow…" His voice shook and sounded strained. Naomi threw her hair over her shoulder and reached down. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up on the bed. _How is it he's so heavy?_ Naomi screamed in her mind. She looked down at his face. It was smooth, his lips well formed and his brows had an arch to them. He winced and pried open a red eye. He was defiantly pissed. He hit her in the chest, making Naomi all off the bed with a shriek.

She rubbed her abused boob, "OUCH!" She got back on the bed, "I'm going to step on you so hard you'll be numb down there for weeks!" Naomi growled threateningly, she flexed her claws, "Or I can purify it." Naomi said boldly.

Mazuke rolled his eyes, sitting up with a wince, "This is the thanks I get for chasing your nightmares away? You kneeing me? I won't be doing it again… bitch." Mazuke muttered.

Naomi checked around, the barrier was still up, "How did you get in?"

"Why? I'm not telling you." He shot back quickly.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Fine. However, you need to get out now! I need to dress." Naomi ordered him.

Mazuke smirked and leaved back and crossed his arms behind his head, "Why not treat me to a show? I want it nice and slow." Mazuke dodged a pillow flung his way. Naomi pounced, trying to attack him and force him out. Mazuke scooted back when she swiped only to fall of the bed. Naomi ran up to him and swung. He blocked it playfully.

"You know! You are the weirdest stalker I've ever met!" Naomi shrilled in a frustrated voice and swung viciously.

Mazuke dodged every one, "Really?" Mazuke swooped in an tackled Naomi, not intending to do any harm. He picked her up and slammed her down on the bedding. "You need to learn to fight." Mazuke watched her struggle. Naomi tightened her legs around his waist. Mazuke looked down and noticed her legs glowing silver. Her groaned and tried to free himself as she painfully and slowly let her purifying powers seep into his skin. He grabbed her legs though his hands began to burn, he yanked her legs off and he backed away. He cracked his knuckles and was about to go for him again when he looked at the door. Naomi did as well and when she looked back, Mazuke was gone.

The barrier disappeared and Sesshomaru stormed in, "I smell Naraku."

**YAY! YAY! YAY! My tooth has been removed. Hurts like hell, in fact, I'm still eating candy. So, Yay for me!**


	4. Fighting will Ensue

**LOL, I love the reviews and the guesses. Do you know what kind of twisted minds you all have? Ha-ha. Crazy reviewers…**

**XD**

~*~ Naomi furrowed her brows at her father in confusion. Who was the Naraku? She had to think… OH! Now she remembered. Her mother had told her of her adventures with that hanyou vermin. He was a sick, twisted man and his aura just radiated cruelty and hatred. Naomi almost shivered as the name rolled off his tongue. Now she couldn't help but wander. She thought this Naraku man was dead. Why would his scent linger in her room.

Unless…

No, her stalker aura didn't have any ill intent she was aware of. What if? Naomi stiffened and looked up at her father, "There was this strange man here. He disappeared not long ago." Naomi informed her father and heard the deep growl rumble from him with want to rip anything and everything apart in this room and burn it in acid.

Kagome walked in the room. Her demon senses she was slowly gaining picked up on the strange, unfamiliar smell. "What is that?" Kagome looked up at her mate with a questionable look on her face.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed, making Kagome stiffen. Sesshomaru followed the scent but it died at the window sill. Still, he had hopes to track that vermin that dare stand in the same room as his only daughter, "Get some trackers on this scent!" Sesshomaru glared at the servant who had peeked into the room. She jumped and scurried off.

Naomi held up the Mazuke's mask… or should she say Naraku. "I managed to grab his mask and take it off. It holds his scent." Naomi spoke softly. She needed to take a bath in the indoor hot spring to get his scent off herself so her father wouldn't go into outrage. Sesshomaru took it and walked out of the room. Kagome noticed the linger of Naraku's scent on her daughter. She did not question it since her daughter had not brought it up. She did notice, with a discreet deep whiff, that Naraku's scent was intermingled with something else. Almost giving its own uniqueness.

Then again, that could be Naraku's doing in the first place.

Later that morning you could hear that Tymaru was growling as he paced back and forth. Magi slumped in a comfortable chair off to the side while Shamaru and Dasaura stood and watched their pacing brother with mild interest.

"Tymaru, why are you so worried?" Dasaura muttered. He cringed back when Tymaru was in front of him with bared fangs, snarling viciously.

"How can you be so calm. You know what mother spoke of this Naraku character! He's targeting our sister! Of course I'm worried, imbecile!' Tymaru harshness seemed to climb higher and higher as his face became closer and closer. Dasaura head shrunk back lower and lower with an annoyed scowl on his face. His lip curled up with distaste for the name calling.

Dasaura growled back and rose up, "Father and Shippo are handling it nicely! Stop pacing, idiot!" Dasaura barked back angrily.

Tymaru's eyes narrowed, "Or what, little brother?" Tymaru challenged with a threatening tone seeping into his voice. Shamaru watched calmly and dully. Magi was worried to two would go at it and hurt themselves and destroy a good portion of the castle in the process.

Dasaura flexed his claws and smirked, "Oh, you know what, big brother." Dasaura turned around to walk away and as expected Tymaru was in front of him before he could fully turn around. Dasaura's eyebrows shot up at how predictable it was.

Tymaru was snarling dangerously, "Indeed, I do." Tymaru launched forward with his claws glistening with dark blue purifying powers and a lighter shade of blue acid poison. He slashed his brother across the chest. Luckily, the poison had no affect on Dasaura. Though it did burn a lot longer.

Dasaura smashed into the wall, causing a vase near by to tumble to the floor with a smash, "You'll pay or that!" Dasaura tackled Tymaru and they rolled to the ground, Dasaura sunk his fangs into Tymaru's arm as his claws raked across his chest repeatedly, leaving deep gashes. Tymaru brought his clawed hand up, his free one, and grasped the back of Dasaura's hoari at the upper left. He dragged his claws across deeply, making blood pour out. Dasaura let go with a hiss and jumped away. Once free Tymaru did the same.

They glared at each other. Shamaru sighed and sat in a chair next to Magi who shook his head in disappointment. They eyed each other for a second before using demonic speed to rush each other, their bodies glowing. Dasaura glowed green and Shamaru glowed dark blue. They crashed together, their hands clasped and finger interlocked. Strength and power. The light consumed them. A dark teal erupted as the colors mixed.

A big blast shook the entire castle thoroughly as both brothers went through four walls. Both had burns on their bodies and bloodied cuts. The dust settled and nearby in the castle Sesshomaru and Shippo both rushed towards the explosion.

When the dust was a thin mist you could see Tymaru climbing out coughing. Dasaura leapt out and stood woozily.

Tymaru growled at his rotten brother. "I'm going to finish you!" Tymaru launched forward, not caring for his wounds that ached so. Dasaura growled and leapt into the air with his acid dripping claws reaching out for his brother. Before they could make contact blue fire blew Dasaura away and a whip cracked on Tymaru's injured back enough to make him fall to his knees in a crouching position. Shamaru and Magi looked up to see a pissed off Sesshomaru and Shippo.

Shippo walked up and stood before them. "What do you think you two are doing?" Shippo demanded to know, "I should slice you both up for this." Shippo turned to Shamaru for an explanation as to what happened.

Sesshomaru sent both sons disapproving looks, "There are things that need to be done. Your sister is in grave danger. All you two can think about is killing each other?" Sesshomaru questioned and they both looked down with nothing to say. "ANSWER ME!" Sesshomaru howled making both son's jump at their father's risen voice.

"Father I…" Tymaru couldn't even finish, he looked down in shame. He was suppose to be the eldest aside from Rin and Shippo.

Sesshomaru glared at them both coldly, "Well?" Sesshomaru waited for a excuse for their actions. Sesshomaru knew what would rattle them up more than he himself. It was heading their way with a furious aura.

"DASAURA! TYMARU!" A voice hollered making both wince in pain and the sound of the angered female voice.

Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to take it from there. He left the room to get some work done and also get the walls fixed.

Kagome glared at her sons, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Kagome looked at both and was angered even more b their silence. Her hands glowed, "Don't make me pry it out of you two!" Kagome threatened and was ready to carry out said threat.

Dasaura whimpered, "All I asked was why he was so worried!" Dasaura defended.

Tymaru glared at him, "He complained and acted so care free that our sister was in danger! I was minding my own business until he said some!" Tymaru shouted in his defense.

Kagome narrowed her eyes ready to rant their ears out.

Mayui and Deira entered the room. Mayui looked at Magi, "Magi, what happened?" Mayui asked curiously. She saw Shippo looking at the two injured brothers with disappointment.

"Tymaru and Dasaura got in a fight about how Dasaura could be so calm with Naomi's life in danger." Magi explained. Deira frowned and looked at Dasaura and then Tymaru.

"If I ever, and I mean EVER catch you two fighting over something that _stupid _again, I'll purify you both until you are humans! That didn't even have to escalate to a fight! I want to see some brotherly love and I want to see it now!" Kagome demanded and her hands glowed even more.

Tymaru whimpered an apology and so did Dasaura.

"Now get your overgrown asses up and get your injuries healed because I'm sure as hell not doing it!" Kagome shouted. Both cringed and got up and began to limp out. All the while Kagome ranted and occasionally smacked both of them on the back of the head.

Hours later Naomi had heard of her brother's tussle. She sighed and sat on her bed in her new room. It was suppose to keep 'Mazuke' out with the number of seals and barriers overlapping barriers that only Naomi could pass through. She thought of Tymaru. He always the overprotective caring one. Except when it came to Dasaura who was forever disgruntled and seemed to make everyone angry. Shamaru was the at ease, thoughtful one who always thought things through as many times as possible.

Thinking of herself… all she could feel that she was summed up in one word… weak. She was the weakest of her siblings. Hell, Rin was stronger than her and she was mere human (who knew a abundance of spells thanks to her grandfather, Fuddah) and Deira and Mayui had their own special talents that made them better than her.

Naomi just wanted to be… happier with her skill level. She by no means had low self esteem or berated herself. She was just… unsettled with her fighting skill level. Seeing how powerful 'Mazuke' was when it came to her speed and fighting techniques, she began to doubt herself and little more.

She sighed and sat back on the comfortable bed. She kicked her legs up and decided to take a nap. She believed herself to deserve it after all the stress that had been circulating around her as of late. That and she was quite sleepy as well.

Mazuke stood outside of her window. He no longer had on his mask being she already saw himself. He disabled the seals temporarily and placed a spell on himself so he could slip through the protection hurriedly. He only had two seconds before the seals reactivated and the spell wore off and the barriers may very well kill him. He zipped into the window and landed with a soft thud.

That alone woke up Naomi. She sat up hurriedly with her eyes wide like a deer who had heard a predator sneaking up on them.

Mazuke placed his fingers on his lips to keep her silent. Naomi immediately growled dangerously which caused Mazuke to frown. He erected a soundproof barrier that they could openly go through. He just didn't want to alert anyone of his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, she could feel the barrier surround her and was on defense and was stiff and unmoving.

Mazuke smirked, "I've been coming here two days in a row. What made you think a new room and some precautions set up would deter me. Never does." Mazuke smirk turned into a small, smug smile.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "I know who you are… Naraku…" Naomi's took her hands off the bed and they glowed silver, ready to defend herself to the bloody death.

Mazuke frowned and his brows furrowed, "What made you guess that name?" Mazuke tilted his head to the side, "My name **is** Mazuke and never **was **_**or **_**will be **Naraku." Mazuke put that out.

Naomi snarled, offended, "Don't insult me. My parents knows your scent. They… defeated you at one point in time. They'd know your scent." Naomi shot back smartly. Mazuke chuckled but not in evilness, in amusement.

"No. They know my _father's _scent. I am Mazuke, son of Naraku and Trisha Inu. Don't insult _me._" Mazuke explained and crossed his arms and cocked a brow at Naomi's confused face. "My father is dead but before so he impregnated my mother. She had twins, me being the oldest and Hela being the second. Anything else?" Mazuke asked, looking at his claws.

Naomi sat frozen, "Why are you here? After me in particular…" Naomi muttered the last part. Mazuke was in front of Naomi before she could blink. She blushed, his nose was just barely touching her own.

Mazuke smirked sexily, "It'd ruin the fun if I told you, Missy." Mazuke pushed forward causing Naomi to draw her head back. She gasped when she found herself pinned to the bed, his hands on either side of her head. "Then things would get more violent and less friendly. I wouldn't want that. I rather enjoy your company." Mazuke let out a rumble in his chest as he chuckled, "I'll be sure to cover all of my scent this time." Mazuke winked before drawing back.

Naomi frowned and sat up, "Why would things get violent. Are you really here to assassinate me?" Naomi asked and Mazuke stiffened and his red eyes glanced back at her.

"No, Missy, I could never be so cruel." Mazuke ruffled her silky white locks before toying with the blackness at the end.

Naomi frowned, "Then leave if you cannot offer me more answers. I need to bathe again." After their close contact she just had to give herself a soak. Her love of baths probably outweighed her mother's. Being in the water was like her natural element.

Mazuke decided to embarrass her, "Mind if I join. I'll scrub your…" Before he could finish whatever he said he found a pillow hitting him upside the head, not that he hadn't expected it.

Naomi walked into the indoor hot spring pool connected to her room and slammed the door shut and locking it to make sure he left. (no she didn't use a lock, but a pole to keep the door in place, this is 500 years in the feudal era still!)

Naomi slowly undressed as she eyed the hot spring with happiness. She skipped over and put her foot in her bubbling mildly hot water. She sighed as she dipped herself down into the perfectly hot water. She moaned as it eased her tense muscle Mazuke had caused with his sudden appearance. She wandered how he got pass the powerful seals and the barriers.

She ducked her head under water, the springs were deep. She swam down and twirled. If anything, Naomi loved swimming in a hot spring. It made her feel so… strong.

Naomi slowly ascended to the stop. She came up, the water coming just below her shoulders. She whipped her hair back and shook her hair. She swam over and sat on the underwater bench made of rocks. Her breast fully exposed.

"A nice hand fill." A playful and lustful voice sounded. Naomi almost shrieked but a hand clasped over her mouth. "Shhh! I'm trying to take a bath. I don't need a whole bunch of guards and shit running in here." Mazuke bit out.

Naomi swallowed and nodded. Mazuke let his hand fall off her mouth. "What are you doing in here? Can't you see…"

"Yes, I can see, very clearly." Mazuke smirked. Naomi blushed and ducked under water and frowned at him. "What's wrong if we bathe together."

Naomi frowned, "Oh, I don't know, we're opposite genders! Lack of privacy! I don't know you well! For all I know you could… you could… uh…"

It was Mazuke's turn to frown seriously, "I wouldn't rape you." Mazuke tone was even and clear. The sternness in it made Naomi believe but she was still a it iffy. "About us being opposite gender… I won't do anything unless you initiate it… so no sending mixed signals… and this is as far as privacy you'll get when you're around me." Mazuke grinned.

Naomi was seriously considering 'ripping him a new one' like her mother often said to he father, "I'm not comfortable with this. In fact, I'm not comfortable with being around you at all. You are, after all, Naraku's offspring." Naomi was dead serious.

Mazuke blinked, "Okay, I'll get out." Naomi sighed with relief. Only to choke on it when he stood, revealing a very long appendage and decided to sit down out of the hot spring… naked. Mazuke's ego swelled with pride at Naomi's shocked, flaming red face.

Naomi didn't know if she'd rather have him in rather than out, "Put on some clothes!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I said I'd get out. I never said anything about dressing." Mazuke taunted knowing he was killing Naomi with mortification. He could tell it was her fist time seeing a penis. "I think I'll open my legs a bit…"

"NO! Get in! Hurry up!" Naomi watched him plop in happily. "Kami, you are a nightmare."

Mazuke shook his head… "A sweet, sweet nightmare. Not to mention sexy." Mazuke found soap flying his way and knock out speed. He ducked and it smashed into pieces of soapy soap on the wall. Mazuke smirked and turned around, allowing her some privacy to bathe.

How he loved toying with his target. He even privileged her another blush when he offered to wash her back, being closer than appropriate and allowing her to do the same. Afterwards he lifted her out the water, much to her utter humiliation, and carried her to the room where they both dressed. Mazuke promised to leave after he watched her fall asleep, only to climb under the sheets with his back to her and fall asleep himself. He didn't feel like nor wanted to return home. Not right now, when he had something much more shapely to curl up with instead of a lonely corner with an uncomfortable bed in a deep dark cave.

He favored and would like to sleep here often. However, he didn't want his mother and Hela catching wind he was getting familiar with their mother's target. Something in him winced at what his mother planned. Her turned around and pulled her to his chest. She did not wake, instead she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her neck and took a deep whiff of that sweet lily smell he couldn't get enough of. He squeezed once before allowing himself to slip into unconscious and into the realm of dreams.

**Yes, the romance may come early. BUT, the drama from the romance will take up a lot, but there will always be lovely. Some romances will take longer than others to bloom and will come later, so look out.**

**Alas, we know Naraku HAD met his end in Twists and Turns. During Naraku's raping of Trisha in T&T resulted in twins for her. Her eagerness to have Sesshomaru and avenge Naraku and Oceara is strong and still going. Mazuke will never become Naraku, BTW. He won't be in this fic and neither will my long dead character Oceara.**

Return to Top


	5. Lean on others

**This Cereal is pleased with the reviews. Proceed.**

**NOTE: EVERYONE I MAJORLY SCREWED UP! REREAD THE STORY, I MADE THE HUGE MISTAKE OF LEAVING OUT A CHAPTER. SO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS HELL THAT WOULD BE THE REASON WHY! SORRY AND PLEASE GO BACK AND READ.**

**XD**

Naomi woke up and felt arms around her. _Mazuke…_ she growled inwardly. She moved, the instant she did Mazuke released his secure hold and shifted. Her ever so slight movement stirred him into consciousness. He blinked and looked around, his eyes focusing.

He turned his head to look at her before sitting up fully. "Ugh… headache…" Mazuke grumbled before sliding from beneath the covers. He had on his hakama but his haori, boots, and chains were neatly compiled in a corner. Naomi quirked a brow, wandering what the heavy chains were for.

"Uh… what are those chains for?" Naomi leaned over to pick them up, giving Mazuke a nice view of her rear. He quirked his eyebrow and focused on her rump until she felt the heavy grunt as Naomi tried to pick up the metal that looked much lighter than they actually were. Mazuke smirked and reached over and grabbed them from her, making her attempt look completely weak as he easily threw them on the bed.

Mazuke watched her sit back up with a pout, "They are vital weapons of mine. However, I keep a sword, just not now. I usually carry more chains than that." Mazuke looked at the chains that looked light compared to what they really were.

Naomi brows furrowed, "Really? You could break your back!" Naomi wandered how he got so strong. He must have went through rigorous training. Mazuke smirked and bent and picked up his haori, through the grey clothing over his head.

"I have yet to have that happen." Mazuke easily picked up his chains and began to coil them around him like a sash. "My back does ache, but after so long it rarely bothers me." Mazuke rolled his shoulders. He began to put on his boots quickly. "Your friends are coming. I have to return home." Mazuke stood and leaned down, placing a teasing kiss on her left cheek in which she blushed to. "See you tonight." He smirked sexily before disappearing in a flash. He was even faster than what Kouga used to be.

Naomi hurriedly regained herself and dressed as quick as possible. She heard a knock on the door as she dragged a comb through her locks, "Come in." She placed the comb down and started to brush. Deira and Mayui walked in. They did not catch Mazuke's scent, somehow he made it vanish once more. It seemed only Naomi could smell his scent throughout her room. Especially in her bed where he slept. She blushed lightly at what her friends would have thought what had happened in her sheets could they smell the male's scent. Deira and Mayui walked over and sat on the bed edge. Naomi closed the door and turned around, "What? Ready for today?" Naomi asked excitedly. Some girl time was what she need.

Mayui grinned, "Yes, my friend you have become distant as of late." Mayui said and took the brush and brushed her friend's silky and long hair.

Deira smiled, "Our investigation shall go on!… Later." Deira and the girls laughed and finished prepping before leaving the room, walking together to chat and gossip. Naomi wouldn't let her friends know of Mazuke … at least not just yet. She was sure they'd worry and wouldn't support her decision in not alerting her father or her older brothers and Shippo. She was sure her mother would go off the wall if it got back to her. Kagome had always been fiercely protective of her pups despite them growing more independent each day.

Mazuke was running as fast as he could and soon appeared to the underground cave that was parentally their hideout. He entered and saw his sister almost immediately. He resisted snarling in disgust at her deep hatred for everything that was good and wholesome. She was almost as worse as their crude mother who sat back and grew powerful, using her own pups as pawns as she waited for the moment to strike like a deadly cobra going for a kill.

"Mazuke… you were gone all night! Where did you go!" Hela demanded in a shrill, hissing tone.

Mazuke growled lowly and deadly, reminding her who was older and considerably stronger, "None of your damn business!" Mazuke snapped back quickly.

"But it is mines." A cold tone waved into their growls. Mazuke immediately stopped his aggression towards his sister who was his mother's favorite.

"I was relieving some built up tension." Mazuke lied easily, his scent working with him, not giving off a trace of deceit.

Hela scowled, "Now isn't the time to be messing with whores! I hope you caught something! I bet the wench was ugly to stand your presence, idiot!" Hela shrieked with a malicious giggle soon following afterwards. Mazuke shot a glare her way that made her frown and shrink back. Mazuke was very handsome. In fact he had many admirers in which he paid little attention to outside of bed. Mazuke knew for a fact Naomi wasn't ugly. He wouldn't speak his thoughts aloud without fear of them catching wind of where he had been and his attraction to the Inu/kitsune demoness.

Trisha sighed, "Quiet, Hela!" Trisha snapped, instantly silencing her daughter, "She is right, Mazuke. Our small attack on the Western Castle is coming. We need not you distracted. We need you to continue spying on the _princess._" Trisha snarled out the last word in distaste.

Mazuke quirked a brow, "Why is it I must spy on the Princess of the Western Lands?" Mazuke questioned, something he never did.

Trisha narrowed her eyes into slits, "Because! I need to take them out one by one. She's vulnerable, Sesshomaru, my love, will give anything for her. Including his land and make me his first mate, changing that petty Kagome's mark into a second mate mark. Of course that bitch will agree for the safety of her daughter." Trisha murmured to herself.

This time it was Hela who questioned her mother, "What about Sesshomaru's parents? And Kagome's father. Fuddah is powerful and his sister, Magara, is dead and will not be able to hold him off."

Trisha smirked, "I have a plan for them. However, if my plan to capture the princess in the raid fails, I'll use my son's charms to get her to come to _me._" Trisha walked over to her son and grasped his chin between her thumb and index finger.

Mazuke held back a growl, "What?" He tried to keep the malice out of his tone.

"You heard her, brother. You'll woo the princess secretly and lure her out the castle." Hela snapped in her mother's defense. "I might even aid you brother. There has always been the… outcast of the brothers. Dasaura, am I correct?" Hela looked at her mother who smirked, "He'll help us as well as give us the weaknesses we need to destroy Kagome and her family!" Hela was obsessed with power and would do the most despicable things to get it. It made Mazuke want to shiver at how such an evil the female was. "We just need to gather our minions, which won't take more than two months max." Hela stood and smiled devilishly.

Trisha nodded, "Mazuke, just in case, show yourself to the princess… woo her. It'll make things easier for us in the long run." Trisha turned and went to a small end table, picking up an apple and using her canine teeth to bite in. She chewed slowly, "Kagome and her pups will crumble."

Hela pouted, "Too bad Dasaura is sort of cute. I'd love to keep him." Hela almost had a whine in her voice.

Trisha flicked her hand to dismiss Hela's worries, "Tame him, you can keep him. You too Mazuke, you can keep the Western Lands Princess as your mistress I you want." Trisha turned and left into the shadows again. All you heard was the crunch of yet another bite.

Hela giggled, "Well, I think we should head to the castle, right brother." Hela looked at Mazuke who cringed at having Naomi so close to his sister.

He nodded reluctantly, "Just stay away from my target. I don't even want her aware you're there." Mazuke quickly thought of an excuse, "Princess Naomi might get suspicious if she finds another intruder in the castle and throw my plans off as well as yours if she does report to her father." Mazuke warned.

Hela nodded, "Of course. All I am after is Dasaura. Yum. Isn't he just delicious?" She licked her lipstick coated lips. Mazuke rolled his red eyes and sped off, not to the castle, however, he needed to visit someone.

Hela took off towards the castle, not nearly as fast as Mazuke but she was speedy for a female. Her eyes glinted at the thought of manipulating Dasaura, if he even needed manipulating at all.

"Mayui!" Magi grunted. He had allowed her to win the spar without hurting her, but she was hurting him at the moment as she sat on his torso. "Get off of me!" Magi tried to shove her off but she refused to budge from her spot, perfectly content with where she was at the moment.

Mayui stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "Never!" Mayui found herself on the ground and growled at Magi who chuckled at her along with Shamaru who stood to the side.

Deira and Tymaru clashed several times. Tymaru went easy, but enough to push Deira into getting stronger. Dasaura was off kami knows where and Naomi sat lonely in a corner.

Naomi stood, determined to find Dasaura. She walked out of the dojo and went into the halls, she found him in the library, reading up on spells and potions including poisons like he usually did. Dasaura's eyes flickered up to hers. Naomi smiled gently, "Dasaura…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

Naomi frowned, "Can you… train me?" Naomi asked pleadingly. She wanted to get stronger so she wasn't the only pup of Sesshomaru's Tashio who could properly defend herself.

Dasaura growled in annoyance, "Why should I?" Dasaura slapped the book shut, making Naomi jump, "You're a lost cause. Get over it. How is it you are so weak," The word stung Naomi deeply as he circled her and stopped in front of her to spit the word in his face, "And pathetic," He continued his circling, making Naomi actually feel feeble, "When you are born of two strong legends. Our mother, the Shikon Miko and out father, the Killing Perfection and ruler of the Western Lands?" Dasaura grunted, "You make me embarrassed to claim you as my sister you…"

"Enough, Dasaura." A stern voice sounded. Dasaura stiffened and swiveled half way with a growl to face the dangerous eyes of Shippo. Naomi was near tears. She ran out the room in sniffles as Shippo walked closer. When Dasaura turned fully he was slapped with a bruising force. He had four thin cuts on his right cheek where Shippo's claws grazed him. "If I ever here you talk to your sister in that manner again, may the kami be with you, for _**I**_ will show you what pain feels like." Shippo turned, "Feel confident enough to challenge the general of the entire Western Army? Or your eldest brother for that matter?" Shippo bit out. He did protect his siblings but he didn't allow them to hurt one another whether it was physically or mentally without repercussions.

Dasaura frowned and gave no response whatsoever. Shippo was the leader of the forces for a reason. Sesshomaru spent much time training Shippo to his best ability. Shippo used his trickery and illusions to further his skills. Now he was able to turn his opponents insane if he wanted. He was a merciful killer. He usually didn't put his victims in unnecessary pain or make them experience horror unless he personally didn't like his victim.

Shippo walked out of the room to tell Sesshomaru. If Kagome got word she'd explode on her son and do things she might regret in the morning.

Dasaura knew his family didn't particularly like his attitude. He hated being looked down upon as the trouble maker of the litter. He rolled his brown rimmed, golden eyes and tossed his black hair of his shoulder and went back to his books, thinking of a thousands insults for his siblings.

The sun was just now going down but Naomi still wailed in her room and bedding. She heard her father had given her brother a beating of a lifetime for his mistakes but it didn't cease her tears. Her mother found out and gave Dasaura a tongue lashing that must have left burns. Her brothers and friends stopped by Dasaura and reprimanded him. Tymaru nearly killed Dasaura when he told him that Naomi was the weakest link.

Naomi told herself it was true. Deira and Mayui came by, trying to comfort her. It worked to a certain degree until Naomi told them she wanted to be alone and let the words ring true in her brain when her sobs started over and came harder.

She cried and sniffled. She didn't want to worry anyone and put up a sound proof barrier. Since her emotions were a wreck she used seals to keep it up that Miroku had given her a long time ago.

She hugged herself, delving deeper into low self esteem and self hate. Naomi was relieved internally when strong arms pulled her into her chest. She gripped the sloth of the haori the male wore.

"Shhh… what has you crying, Missy?" A voice asked and rocked her a little.

"I… *hiccup*… am… *hiccup*… useless! A weak, useless… *hiccup*… sad excuse for a *sniffle* princess!" Naomi bawled harder.

A kiss was firmly planted on the crown of her head, "Don't believe such rubbish…"

"IT'S TRUE!" Naomi shouted and hugged him as she wet his haori with her salty tears.

Mazuke didn't like the sound of her crying, in fact he hated it, "Who told you this foolishness, Missy?" Mazuke gripped her tighter.

"D-Dasaura… my own… brother…" Naomi cries had quieted into sniffles.

Mazuke titled her head up and looked her in the eye, "I'll train you," _So you can stop crying me, it makes me die a little inside,_ "You will prove you brother wrong." _I'll train you to rub it in his face. I won't allow you to be captured in the raid either. I'll find a way to keep you safe… promise._ Mazuke hugged her.

Naomi closed her eyes and leaned into him, "Thank you, Mazu." She was forever grateful. Mazuke boasted inwardly in how familiarly she said his name.

Mazuke made a sound akin to a purr, "No thanks required. I'd do it even if you didn't want to." Mazuke didn't know how that'd work out, but it would one way or another. Naomi's face nuzzled his kimono as he pressed her into him.

Naomi smiled and looked up at him to show it. Red met light brown and starred. "Thanks anyway." Naomi pinned him down, straddling his waist as she fisted his haori. She leaned down and nuzzled his neck with a… purr as well.

Mazuke was stunned at first but enjoyed the affection of gratitude he was given quickly. Mazuke smiled when she pulled away with a blush staining her chest. She looked away to hide it. He cupped her face and turned it to him and pulled it down. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving her stunned, "You are very much welcomed, Missy." Mazuke let out that sexy smirk that always made Naomi's insides churn and her blush deepen tenfold.

Mazuke never relished in a female's blush as much as Naomi's. In fact he reveled in the fact that he could rouse a blush to her face.

"Shall we bathe tonight?" Mazuke asked, making her blush.

"NO!" She answered instantly. "At least not together."

Mazuke smiled mischievously, "If you say so, Missy." Mazuke sat up when she got off him and went into the room over, slamming and locking the door. She put up a barrier. Mazuke smirked and made to break in so fast she wouldn't even notice until he was in the water stark naked with her. If anything, he liked it when she blushed and loved when she got furious.

**Did I not update yesterday? Sorry, had to work on an English Project. Must build a 3D diagram of the Global Theatre. I guess that means no life threatening stunts for a while for me. *looks at first aid with longing* sigh…**


	6. Fatal Attractions

**I'm back, like I said, sorry for the complications but I must have gotten everything up on one of my off days when I go crazy in the head. YAY! I feel brand new!**

**Warning: Lemon**

~*~ Mazuke woke up first. Naomi was cuddled into his arms and breathing softly. He grunted and unwound his arms from her and sat up. He raked his hand through his wavy, black hair and blinked the morning blurriness away caused by a long, comfortable sleep.

He sighed and remembered last night. Naomi had been so pissed and embarrassed it had been hilarious, up until she tried to drown him. Then they got to wrestling like young pups and came to be in awkward positions that made both he and she blush. Mazuke chuckled softly at how she squealed and jumped back and tried to hide herself underwater.

Though he had to admit, Naomi might have the most perfect and ethereal body he had ever seen. Mazuke had a lot of experience in that department. His insatiability always had him looking for more. Yet lately, these last few days, he didn't need his normal three fucks a day. Of course he always made sure the women he rutted with were clean, if anything was off he left them alone, he didn't want to catch anything. He wasn't careless and didn't screw everything that walked. He had his share and seen multiple women, by far Naomi had him enraptured. He didn't want to screw her just to screw her either. He wanted her more than once.

Mazuke was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Naomi open her eyes. She stared at his back as he sat deep in thought. _What has his attention so?_ Naomi questioned in her mind. She looked down at the sheets where he had laid.

She couldn't lie, this bed was much less empty with Mazuke here. She hadn't noticed until he was there. Naomi was honestly getting used to having Mazuke around after such a short period of time. When she was around him her nightmares went away and her self confidence boosted. Sure she was sexually attracted to him, but she had been around so many men but they all felt like family. Mazuke felt like some random man who was her light in her darkness.

It could be being around a male she didn't find herself related to had put her hormones on an all time high. If so, Mazuke would have notified her. If a female Inu, half breed or not, hormones boosted, any male within a ten-mile radius would notice and swarm around her. Seeing as this wasn't the case it wasn't her hormones, at least not yet.

Mazuke eyes shifted back to look at the female preoccupying his mind only to find her eyes open and staring off into space, "It's much too early to be up." Mazuke scolded lightly. Naomi snapped back to reality and looked at him with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I could say the same." Naomi sat up and scooted closer so she was sitting next to him with her lower half still under the sheets. Mazuke let her lie her own head on his shoulder. His hand came up, tracing small circles on her arm. "When will we start my training and where?" Naomi questioned tiredly, it indeed was too early.

Mazuke thought on her question momentarily. _If I take her off castle grounds… my mother will know immediately and send out men to capture her thinking it was my intention. Yet its too dangerous to go to the dojo at risk of being caught. Maybe… I can manipulate my mother's technique. Instead of sending her nightmares we'll be training. I'll still be able to sense I anyone is near as well. _Mazuke looked at her.

"Go to sleep." Mazuke's voice was soft and smooth. Naomi brows furrowed in frustration but she was dozing off. It wasn't long before her eyes were completely shut. Mazuke put her comfortably in the bed and slipped in beside her, falling back asleep. When he was in his dream realm he whispered the chant and focused on the feel of Naomi's aura. His aura intertwined with hers and more so around her head area.

Soon he was in a clear field, short grass and endless plains. He searched for Naomi and saw her sitting in the field with himself. The one that was with her began to fade seeing as he was there. She was in his lap, leaning backwards.

Mazuke closed his eyes. He pictured where himself was. When he slowly peeked his eyes open he found Naomi sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. She gasped at the movement, having not expected it like most would in one's dream.

She turned and saw Mazuke, but something was odd, he was more realistic. "I'm here. This is where we shall train." Mazuke opened his arms wide to the large meadow where trees that were far off seemed to circle all around them. Naomi gasped even more clearly. Before Mazuke could comprehend what was happening he was on the ground with her arms around his neck.

"We can talk in our dreams and stuff? What about when you are far away?"

Mazuke smiled, "I sure can. I'll teach you how to contact me through the realm of sleep so you can get to me when you want."

Naomi cocked her head to the side, "What if you are awake?"

"If you so happen to call me in your dreams while I am awake, I will feel a drowsy feeling. Being as I rarely feel drowsy I'll know instantly it's you. If I don't respond in ten minutes, then that means I'm walking somewhere usually and can't afford to go to sleep, alright?" Mazuke clarified and Naomi bobbed her head. "Now, get off." Mazuke watched her blush and it looked so pretty on her.

Naomi got up and sat in the grass. "So… let's start!" Naomi got over excited.

Meanwhile, Dasaura was in the dojo alone. He was mediating but could feel that gaze upon him. He knew exactly where his follower was, what gender SHE was, and that she was an intruder and borne from that hanyou Naraku.

"Show yourself, wench." Dasaura hissed.

"Ah, ah, ah. No name calling." A voice purred and the thud of wooden sandals was heard like bricks being dropped through glass. That was how quiet it was.

Dasaura opened his eyes and in a flash had turned around. She had two pig tails with wavy blonde hair and malicious red eyes. They looked like a snakes. They seemed so harmless and small and kept your attention until they lashed out and sunk their poisonous fangs into your veins. "Give me a name to call you by." Dasaura said blandly. The female sat crossed legged across from him.

"Hela, and yours?" Hela asked, feigning stupidity.

"Cut the shit, you wouldn't be stalking me for so long and not know my name." Dasaura's voice was harsh and reprimanding. Hela pouted but was not at all deterred from her goal to manipulate the youngest brother of the group.

She smiled wickedly, "So… smartass, I'm guessing you'd know why I was here? You always were the _observant_ one." Hela asked mockingly.

"Of course I know." Dasaura replied, shocking Hela, "It's a surprise I haven't been stalked earlier. Of course you'd come for the sibling who was not only strong but despised his own kin." Dasaura rose a brow mockingly, "Correct me if I am wrong." He knew he was absolutely right.

Hela smirked, "You are one sharp one. It's what I like about you." Hela rose both eyebrows quickly before letting her arms roam his built body, his torso exposed, "Among other things." Hela had that twinkle in her eyes.

Dasaura smirked cockily inwardly, "What do I get in return for my services?"

Hela bit her bottom lip, "Me. The power to rule with me when we take the throne." Hela licked her lips seductively.

Dasaura eyes went over her body slowly and appreciatively, "Do I get a sample?" Dasaura looked at her perfect breast and beautiful face.

In a millisecond she was straddling his hips. Her mouth near his neck. "Hm… perhaps…" Hela licked his neck, loving his taste. Dasaura could instantly smell her arousal level pick up. He placed a barrier, no sound and no scent would leave the dojo, no one could get in as well. It wouldn't do for some male to pick up her scent and rush in or hear their passion and come in.

Dasaura let her grind on him before picking her up and off him. He pulled of his hakama and other clothing, baring himself to her as she slowly took off her short Yukata and high boots. She bit her lip seductively and looked at his flaccid, large penis.

"I'll have to fix that…" When she was fully naked she bent over, throwing a pig tail over her shoulder she lowered her lips to the head as she gripped the base in one hand. Her lips parted and took him in half way. She stayed there, letting her mouth adjust having something so big inside. She began to bob up and down slowly, her saliva coating his penis. He used his arms for support and let his head fall back and his eyes close. He let her do her job of pleasuring him.

Hela sucked harshly on the top, licking around the head and at the slit. She lapped up the pre cum as he hardened. He grunted when she took him all in. She fiddled with his sack in the other hand as she bobbed her head up and down in rapid motions. Dasaura hips started to buck up to meet her. Trisha let out a moan, sending vibrations and causing Dasaura to curse silently and thrust his hips upward. Trisha came up and let go of his cock with a pop. She licked the length of him, going downwards.

She stroked him with her hand at an even, steady pace as her mouth took his sack in, coating them with her saliva as well. She licked them thoroughly and he grunted and groaned at her ministrations. She went back up the penis, licking her way up and engulfed his cock in one swift movement. Dasaura looked and wandered exactly where did she put it all.

Bobbed up and down a few times and came up, blowing on his cock making him groan aloud. She continued, her teeth nibbling slightly and a sexually pleasuring way. She moaned and he grunted and whispered curses. He grasped the back of her head and pushed her down on his cock and brought her back up. He bobbed her head at a fast pace until she did it by herself.

He thrusts his hips upwards, fucking her mouth roughly until he felt like he'd explode. When he felt like he was one the verge of blowing up in her mouth he pulled her off and flipped her and dug his face into her vagina. Her legs clasped around his head at the way he worked his tongue, immediately darting it inside and making sure she was spilling juices.

Hela felt in absolute bliss. No male could twist and lick like his tongue could. She tried to get away, to ease the tingling between her legs as he lapped up her wetness like a dehydrated pooch. She moaned loudly. He grasped her hips, dragging her back.

"Oh, oh, oh… yeah, um… yeah! Right there! Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Hela panted as she burst all over his face and he sipped it all up. He kissed her pussy before coming upwards and forcing his tongue in her mouth.

Hela returned the kiss fully. Dasaura hand wrapped around the base of his hard cock as he guided it to her wet pussy. He kissed her ferociously and slid into her. Hela moaned and grasped his shoulder as he slowly impaled her. He was the biggest cock to ever squeeze into her pussy. He was the thickest and the longest. He stretched her walls in a way no other could.

Dasaura grunted at how tight he was, he had experience in the field of rutting, pretty much all his brothers did, but he had to say, she was one hot, tight squeeze, "Hela…" He grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

"Fuck me, Dasaura, nice and hard." Hela begged and Dasaura complied. He pulled out and slammed back in. He repeated the process. In and out, in and out, in and out. Hela was screaming Dasaura's name as her breast bounced with each forceful slam. Dasaura leaned down and sucked on her perky, hard nipples as they both came to a rhythm.

Hela cried out in extreme pleasure as her claws raked across his back, not hard enough to break skin. Hela couldn't take it no more as he thrust in and out of her dripping cunt. Soon, she came again and screamed his name while she did. Dasaura followed soon after, spilling himself in her.

He groaned Hela's name as he pumped the rest in. Hela fell back and sighed blissfully. Dasaura lie some of his weight on her.

He moved to get off but Hela kept him there, "Stay." She commanded in a pleading way. Dasaura nodded and rolled, bringing her along with him so her naked body was on top. She rested her head on his chest and fell into a sex-induced sleep. Their bare, sweaty bodies molding perfectly together with his cock still in her pussy.

Naomi awoke after training. Surprisingly, she still felt well rested. Naomi had been working on her speed, trying to keep up with Mazuke was tough. She was surprised at how fast he was. Mazuke stirred and nuzzled her immediately, Naomi found herself blushing to this. Mazuke spread his aura through the entire castle. He came to a barely noticeable blockage around the dojo. He stiffened and Naomi wandered what was wrong as his gripped tightened considerably.

Mazuke could feel that the barrier was created by Naomi's brother Dasaura. His aura prodded. He mumbled and Naomi cupped his cheeks and made her look up at her. His eyes were shut and concentrating in such a handsome way.

"Mazuke…?" Naomi asked hesitantly and he paused briefly in his mumbled to whisper harshly a 'shhh' Naomi hushed as he continued.

Finally Mazuke's aura was able to go through. He could feel the arousal and content in Dasaura's aura and he also felt so when he found his sister's aura _She fucked him already? Whore. _Mazuke hissed and leaned his head down to the joint between her neck and shoulder. He had instinctively did so.

"What was wrong Dasaura?" Naomi questioned curiously but just got a content purr and a lick. Mazuke was upset. His beast was seeing what was his in danger. Being as Trisha was already getting Dasaura on their side meant that the attack might happen sooner with deadly consequences. Mazuke growled, causing Naomi to stiffen in slight fear.

Mazuke pulled her closer and rubbed her back. His beast muttered the chant **Protect,** over and over in his head. _I will._ Mazuke wasn't letting Naomi in his mother's clutches. These few days showed him she was so depressed and had so much to handle already to be juggling worry of being killed by his mother.

"Mazuke… tell me what's wrong this instant." Naomi used that voice her mother used on her father as warning as if she didn't get her answer there would be a painful aftermath.

Mazuke sighed, "Nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of it." Mazuke assured but found himself pinned down and straddled once more.

"I'm not oblivious. I know that you were stalking me for a reason, you'll tell me now! If something is going to happen to my siblings or friends…"

"No. It's all about you and Dasaura to a degree." Mazuke corrected. He didn't want to think what she'd think of him if he told her of his mother insane plan.

Naomi nuzzled him in a way a mate does to assure him she wouldn't go crazy without her prior knowledge, "Tell me."

Being pushed by his beast, Mazuke consented, "Well… okay… but don't yell until I'm finished."

….

"Finished." Mazuke breathed out.

Naomi took a few calming breaths. "So you are here to woo me?" Naomi frowned and tried to get off his waist but his firm hands held her in place. She growled threateningly but his gripped tightened on her waist and disallowed her to move any further.

"No. I found this out when I went home the day you went with your friends. I dislike the idea. When they raid the castle, you'll be in one of my barriers. Should they break through, I'll be there in an instant. Don't worry. I won't allow you to be taken so easily. Hint to your eldest brother, the kitsune, and tell him to secretly guard the walls, the east wall where its at its weakest. Don't give me away. I promise everything will turn out fine. I'll continue to train you so you can defend yourself just in case." Mazuke explained. His hands slipped up to her sides and pulled her down. Her hands were on his chest to prevent total contact.

"Mazuke…" She warned.

"You trust me?" Mazuke nearly cooed to her. He couldn't resist, he nipped her bottom lip. "Hm?" Mazuke planted a soft kiss on her lips, Naomi's eyes were as wide as saucers. Her… first kiss.

Mazuke, seeing she hadn't pulled away, reached upwards and pulled her closer. She did not seem reluctant when his lips were on hers fully. Naomi sunk into the kiss even though her mind buzzed this was all wrong and would be considered fraternizing with the enemy. The kiss the soft and teasing and left her wanting more of its delicious effects.

Mazuke pulled away for air before kissing her forehead.

"Yes." Naomi answered dazedly, remembering the question.

Mazuke chuckled and sighed, "I knew you would. Now get dressed, you look hungry and should go eat with your family. I have to speak with someone." Mazuke was referring to his sluttish sister but did not say so. Naomi sighed and pouted cutely.

"But I wanna…"

"Stay in bed?" Mazuke asked and smirked, Naomi nodded with a red blush, "I know. Me too. Yet, we have to go back to reality someday." Mazuke got out of bed before Naomi could resist. She sat up in a lounging position with a disappointed pout. Mazuke just smirked and got into his everyday attire.

Naomi huffed and got her silk, red kimono with a golden trim that weaved up the lower half in a serpent kind of design. The obi was black and red, mostly black. Naomi waited until Mazuke left before starting to dress.

Kagome knew something was amiss. For one, her daughter wasn't coming out her room as much anymore. Naomi had always been the one to be about the castle. All of a sudden she rather spend time in her room. The second thing was, Dasaura was growing so separated. It tore Kagome in two to see that. She'd do anything to fix it. Thirdly, Sesshomaru was abnormally grumpy. Traces of Naraku's scent had caught his nose, but something was weird about it. It was much stronger.

Kagome didn't know much on her senses other than her better visual, alertness, and sense of hearing. Kagome was able to recognize scents clearer than before but her nose was a tricky thing as of late.

Now she wanted to know what was preoccupying Naomi as well as turning Dasaura so cold against his own. Kagome headed for Dasaura first. She senses him out, he was exiting the dojo with a strange, feminine scent lingering on him. Kagome brushed it off and came up to him. Dasaura spotted her and tried to walk away.

"Dasaura." Kagome muttered softly. Dasaura stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. He stiffened when she walked in front of him and embraced him. "What has happened?" Kagome asked almost pleadingly. Never before had one of her pups stiffened to her embrace upon contact. It tore and ripped Kagome heart into their dismal remains.

Dasaura looked away from his mother's face with a frown, "Nothing at all." Dasaura pulled away gently and walked off.

Now Kagome was pissed off. "Dasaura, speak to me." He did not reply and kept going. Kagome rose a harmless barrier. Dasaura growled when he bumped into it. Dasaura tried to break it with his own youkai but it didn't budge. He charged his hand full of power and slashed it, but nothing happened, it didn't even creak.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "It's just me and you." Kagome told him.

Dasaura turned and shouted, "What do you want?"

There was a sigh and Kagome walked towards the dojo door, "Come spar with me." Kagome spoke calmly. Dasaura cocked his head to the side in frustrated confusion. "Now, Dasaura." That time it was a strict order meant to be obeyed. Dasaura did as told and walked towards the dojo.

Kagome was about to re-teach who the Alpha Female was around here…

**Kagome is going to show Dasaura how to respect someone. There is no better way to tame a man than to beat him down (lol). Dasaura is going to get it…. *shifty eyes* Well… maybe not harsh, but it will teach him a valuable lesson… don't mess with a frustrated Kagome.**

**I know, lame lemon, but I'm still not use to writing them so… I guess.**


	7. Our Little Secret

**Sorry for the mix up in chapter 6. It was Hela, I was typing the chapter with a banging headache and I was sick (I had to quit typing and shout at my mom for having the music up so loud) and I started vomiting… it was a horrible experience. Turns out, I ate one too many peanut butter cups.**

**I'm back and loved all the reviews I have been getting in. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I've been trying to get the relationship form. And I am putting two important characters in this chapter who have been feeling neglected.**

**Mazuke is pronounced (Ma-zoo-kay)**

**Deira is pronounced (De-rah)**

**Magi is pronounced (Ma-gee)**

**Dasaura is pronounced (Da-soar-ra)**

**Yamoro is pronounced (Ya-more-row)**

**Mayui is pronounced (Ma-you-e)**

~*~ Mazuke zipped to the dojo so fast even the sharpest demonic eyes couldn't see. He sensed the dojo, all he found was Kagome's and Dasaura's aura in it. He growled and zipped by, looking for his slut of a sister. He found her outside sitting on a bench in the far back, the trees and tall grasses and flowers blocked anyone's view of her.

"Already fucked him?" Mazuke growled as he got closer. Hela jumped, only Mazuke could sneak up on her like that.

Hela growled at Mazuke's abrupt appearance, "Of course! I see you haven't done the same with the princess." Hela smirked, "I can smell it… she's a virgin. Take her Mazuke!" Hela ordered, she wanted to see Naomi crushed when she found out her lover was her killer.

Mazuke held back a growl, "No, I'm not conniving like you." Mazuke snapped.

Hela's eyes went from shocked to devious, "Oh, but you will be, dear brother. I'll make sure of it." With those words Hela disappeared. Mazuke growled deeply, wandering what she meant. Mazuke hoped it won't hurt Naomi in the long run. He knew how much of a snake that sister of his can be. Mazuke's ear twitched and he turned, he was being watched and he didn't like it one bit. His youkai spread out but found nothing. He rushed back to the castle towards Naomi room. She'd return for thirty minutes.

His feet moved deftly as he made quick work of getting into the castle walls unnoticed. He rushed up to her room and darted in. He saw one of his mother's skilled assassins on the bed.

"Why are you here?" Mazuke snarled, causing the man to jump as Mazuke stalked closer. The assassin was good, he had to be to get into the western walls, but he wasn't good enough to handle a furious, overprotective Mazuke.

The assassin stood, "To help you capture the princess. We'll be moving in for an attack in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Mazuke howled.

"Yes. Our allies are more willing to help us than we thought." The assassin informed Mazuke. Mazuke paced and growled. "We'll capture the princess now, and then we attack the fortress and capture her friends." The assassin had to capture the princess or the plan they had set up will backfire and they'd have to wait for the attack to get Naomi. Mazuke flexed his claws.

"The Princess is too strongly protected." Mazuke stepped closer and closer.

The Assassin furrowed a brow, "By who…?"

"Me." Mazuke darted forward and managed to slash his arm into a bloody mess as he barely was able to move out the way.

The assassin gulped, "Mazuke! Why are you doing this? This is betrayal!" The assassin warned. Mazuke closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know." Mazuke went forward, his hand clasped on the assassin's mouth as he dug his other hand into the man's neck and ripped out his vocal cords. Afterwards he took the liberty to use to minutes Naomi was eating to clean up the bloody mess it created.

When Naomi came back her room and Mazuke was spotless, but he looked a little tense. She walked over, "What's wrong now?" Naomi asked.

Mazuke smirked up at her, "Nothing. Maybe you should spend the day with your friends," _While I make up an excuse as to how our top notch assassin was killed to tell my mother. _Mazuke closed his eyes to hide the worry seeping into them.

Naomi was confused, he usually wanted her all to himself and to stay in the room with her as much as possible. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she still sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist loosely. "What's wrong, seriously, tell me." Naomi pleaded with him in the eye.

"Naomi, I'm taking care of it. You won't be in no danger, I promise." Mazuke nuzzled her neck softly. Naomi sighed and stood and was surprised when Mazuke stood as well. His arms tightened around her as he embraced her from behind.

The Inu/kitsune female felt cared for, her beast trusting the male completely, "Why? Why do you protect me?" Naomi had to know. He was raised to do nothing but mercilessly kill and target the Tashio family. Now he tries and protect her with all his power. He was raised to hate and despise her and her siblings. His goal and life was to eliminate and take control.

Mazuke sighed, "Because… I care." Mazuke disappeared and the feeling of his arms vanished, leaving Naomi to slump.

Naomi frowned and thought of how only one would understand her. She got up and headed towards that being.

Dasaura was growling at how easily his mother subdued him. Kagome had left him a few bruises and she had a few tiny scratches that healed themselves during the battle. Kagome had grown stronger and stronger as time went on.

Now his mother has disappeared as he sat in the infirmary and they took care of the bigger wounds. Deira was there , she was trying to become the head healer. She was good at healing and offered to heal him. She looked at him with pity as she healed the wound on his belly. Deira always secretly had a crush on Dasaura since they were mere pups. He never paid her much attention. It hurt her to a degree that her largest crush cared less, sometimes forgetting her name. It disappointed her but her feelings started to disappear slowly and now became a strong friendship but somewhere inside of her she hoped he'd one day take notice in her.

Naomi found the person she was looking for, her mother.

"I need to talk to you." They both said simultaneously. Both let out a gentle smile before going to Kagome's private library where they would find quietness and no lurking ears. They sat at a small table, sitting next to each other.

Kagome smiled at her daughter, "What is it you need to speak of?" Kagome asked.

Naomi sighed and frowned, "… say hypothetically… there was this male. Hypothetically he had a mother who wants this female and her family dead. Hypothetically he secretly betrays his mother and protects said female… what do you make of that so far?" Naomi asked. Kagome had a quirked brow, somehow doubting any of this was hypothetical and they were talking about two others.

So… her daughter met a male. He had a mother who wanted her and her family dead. The male protects her daughter and betrays his mother, "Hypothetically what is the mother's name?" Kagome asked.

Naomi narrowed eyes looked downward, "Trish." Naomi answered.

Kagome smirked, "Trish?" Kagome asked, _or Trisha?_ Kagome asked inwardly.

Naomi nodded, "Trish." Naomi reiterated with a slight nod.

Kagome shrugged, "Keep going and I'll give you my opinion." Kagome pushed on.

Naomi nodded, "The male usually goes to sleep in the same bed as the female. They've developed a… connection where they are comfortable around each other." Naomi looks down with a sigh. Kagome took the moment to discreetly sniff, her daughter was still a virgin for her scent wasn't laced with another. "Now he's on edge about something and keeps telling her not to worry and that he cares and wants to protect her when his mother naturally wanted him to woo her but he denies he is trying to do so and the girl doesn't know rather to trust him or not and I think she's starting to become attracted to him but she doesn't want to hurt her family or herself in the process. Mama, I'm so confused!" Naomi put her head into her crossed arms. Her breathing heavy from the nonstop run-on sentence.

There was a moment of silence as Kagome processed her daughter's worries. "Well… let me tell you my opinion." Kagome scooted closer and held her sniffling daughter. "Me and your father use to be enemies. In fact, your father attempted to kill me. Yet somewhere along those blurred lines we fell in love. He comforted me when your Uncle Inuyasha fell in love with your Aunt Kikyo. I was pregnant, thanks to your Grandpa impregnating me by your father. I was skeptical, I didn't know what was happening and was confused. Then I allowed myself to fall in love with him. Everything turned out fine. So follow what your heart says rather than your mind. I'll back you up any time." Kagome told her daughter in effort to comfort her.

"Y-you're not mad?" Naomi voice trembled, "But… isn't this betrayal to our…"

Kagome hushed her, "No. Whenever you follow your heart its never betrayal, it's fate. Your father might not agree… in fact I know he won't allow it. So this will be our little secret. So, who is this male? What's his name, what is he like?" Kagome asked.

Naomi smiled at her mother, "His name is Mazuke… he's Naraku's and Trisha's son. He's a tease and he makes me blush… a lot." Naomi blushed just thinking about his truly embarrassing and suggestive antics.

Kagome didn't seem too upset that her daughter found comfort in Naraku's son. "Remember Naomi, I'm always here to talk to. I won't ever disown you. You are my daughter, everyone makes choices. I know it's a lot easier to have someone to confide in. I did so with my mother." Kagome hugged her daughter before standing. Naomi nodded and stood as well.

"Thanks mom. You've always been there when I needed it the most. I'm going to go see Mayui." Naomi turned and walked away, leaving a smiling Kagome behind.

"Just be careful." Kagome whispered after her daughter had left.

Shamaru and Shippo were walking towards a situation in a hurry. There had been an outbreak in the woods and Fuddah was involved. Kirara was on Shippo's shoulder and snoozing. Outside they found what they had been looking for.

Mist was sniffing the flowers as he wagged his tail. He was full grown and five times bigger than an average wolf.

"Mist!" Shamaru called. The winged wolf looked up and padded over. "I need you to fly me." Shamaru's patted the wolf's head. He nodded and turned and Shamaru hopped on. Kirara jumped off and transformed and Shippo jumped on quickly. They took to the skies, Kirara and Mist racing despite Mist's larger size.

Mist spread his large wings and then let out a forceful flap, Kirara ducked under as the wind his wings created would have blown her away. Kirara flew under Mist and it stayed that way as she looked to be running on air.

Deira heard there might be an emergency situation. She followed the older head nurse who had the duty of teaching Deira to be her replacement. Dasaura had walked out only five minutes ago so they prepared just in case their next patient might have suffered extensive damage. She wandered what was happening and who was it happening to.

Fuddah looked at the weak, injured dragon youkai prince that was on his hands and knees. One arm looked red and had stone beads wrapped around them. They crisscrossed multiple times and glowed every time he had attacked with it.

The only thing with this dragon youkai, was he wasn't a youkai at all. He was a youkai who had been cursed into a human. All that was left was his arm that held all of his youkai and it was too overwhelming that Fuddah had put the beads on him when he was a young pup.

The man looked up at him. "You…" His eyes dilated and he coughed up a bunch of blood before he collapsed weakly. Fuddah looked at the dead bodies around the cursed youkai turned human. Evil youkai had fallen, burnt to crisp thanks to Fuddah. They had attacked and Fuddah had killed the ones that the cursed prince had not slashed to bits.

Suddenly there was the sound of paws landing. "What's this, Fuddah?" Shippo's voice asked. Fuddah turned.

"Ah, nothing!" Fuddah grinned goofily, "We must take this one to the castle to be treated!" Fuddah bounced over and picked up the red head. His hair was a dark burgundy and his eyes, just barely visible, was a dark bloody red color. Fuddah put the man on Mist's back and Shamaru made sure he was secure. They took to the skies, Fuddah explaining things about the cursed youkai in full, horrific details with that goofy smile on his face still.

Mazuke arrived at the cave only to find Hela there. _Damn, she didn't stay with the Tashio, Dasaura._ Mazuke hissed inwardly and walked up to his mother.

"Mother, the assassin you sent was attacked. I had to kill his killers before they had got information on where you were. He was ready to give in as well. I killed him for his almost betrayal to you." Mazuke paced. "He almost gave away my position!" Mazuke's sharp teeth glistened in anger, but for a different reason than his mother thought.

Trisha's eyes widen, "But Ore was so loyal…"

"Obviously not enough. Mother, let me handle this. The attack you are planning is irrelevant. Do we want to notify the Tashio's we have an army behind us? Let it be a surprise. It'll make taking them over much more unexpected and easy for us. This small attack will have them on the defense and their army ready for our takeover, or attempts." Mazuke reasoned.

Hela just lie there, a wicked grin still plastered on her face.

"Odd… Hela said something of that degree to me only an hour earlier. So we have averted our plans. YOU shall capture her for us. I want that wench to suffer!" Trisha began to laugh. "And I know something that will kill her on the inside." Trisha leaned down to Mazuke's ear. "Hela gave me the idea, all you have to do is…" She whispered words that made Mazuke's eyes grow wide with each syllable utter. He looked into his mother's eyes. Outwardly, he was calm and obedient. Inside he was trembling and horror stricken.

Mazuke nodded but Hela could see the reluctance, "As you say mother." Mazuke muttered before turning his back to his mother and walking out slowly.

"Tonight." Trisha ordered.

Mazuke nodded stiffly when he heard his wretched sister's voice.

"Have fun, Mazuke." Hela voice had a dirty little smile plastered in it.

Mazuke just walked away with a feeling of dread creeping into the pit of his belly, how would he do this to the one he cared for?

**Poor Mazuke, how will this end?**

**Any questions will be happily answer. Please click that review link and leave a few nice words/advice. **

**Who is the mystery youkai?**


	8. It Hurts

**I love the reviews coming in. Please continue, I beg you. I want to know how good I do. **

**Disclaimer: The new OC does not belong to me.**

**Warning: Rape**

~*~ Mazuke heard his mother's orders repeat inside his head. His heart clenched at imagining every single word that drifted through his head. Mazuke couldn't decide if he should betray his family or save himself from the world of hurt he'd experience. If he lost ties with his family, he would no longer be able to sufficiently be able to protect Naomi and the rest of the Tashios' lives . Though what he was ordered to do would hurt Naomi and potentially put her in harms way.

Mazuke stopped pacing in the woods, "This is pathetic… I'm only close to her to protect the Tashio family, to keep their status out of my mother's hands. Not to form a relationship with the princess." _But why does that voice inside me tell me different? _Mazuke shook it off and cleared his mind.

In order to succeed you must do underhanded, dirty things. At least in this life you did.

The doors burst open to a room. A wounded youkai was slammed down on to the table. He was barely breathing. He was clinging on to the bit of consciousness. The cursed youkai looked around at the blurry figures swarming him. His mind clouded and dizzy, he began to roar in defense.

"Isn't he human?" He heard and roared again in attempt to defend himself in the rush of panic and feel of danger.

"Wait! Look at his arm!" Another alarmed voice ordered. The cursed youkai tried to move his arm only to find it bounded. He roared again, his only defense was currently immobilized. He felt someone touching the rough skin of his arm. His arm naturally red as it held every drop of his youkai power. His black clawed fingers sharper than those of a grizzly youkai.

The cursed youkai blinked, his eye turning yellow with a black slit. Just as that happened a rush of immense pain overwhelmed him. He roared with agony, he felt himself being restrained as he struggled against gentle fingers. Again he tried to move his arm but cold metal began to bite at the flesh.

The door was slammed open again, "Hold on! Back away! He's panicked, don't you see! MOVE!" The commanding voice yowled. The fingers went away. The cursed youkai growled as he could just see a blurry figure approach. He shook his head left to right as he clenched his jaws. His breathing was heavy from the pain and thrashing around. "Shhh… it's okay." The calm voice told him, "We're here to help you. What's your name?" The voice asked.

He calmed and managed to rasp out, "R-Ryoku." He coughed, blood dribbling out of his mouth. His heart thudded as hands touched him. He began to shift, trying to get them away.

The calming voice came back, "It's alright! It's out head medic. My name is Deira, we'll be helping you through your stay at the Tashio Castle. Can you hear me?" Deira asked as he shifted more. His struggled stopped almost instantly.

Ryoku nodded his head slowly, "T-the… Western L-lands…?" His voice housed uncertainty as he heard a cork go 'pop' and a foul scent tortured his noise.

"Yep, now drink this, it'll numb your pain and put you to sleep while we stitch you together." Deira put a cup to his mouth. Ryoku refused to drink. Deira poured it in and pinched his nose. In order to breath he had to drink the foul liquid and cough, pain shot through him. He couldn't help but grunt and growl viciously.

First came the cold numbness, the feeling of utter vulnerability as he was so paralyzed he couldn't move his mouth, only his eyes that began to droop heavily.

Deira's warm hand was on his cheek, trying to comfort him and ease his panic, letting the potion take its effect smoothly. Soon he was out like a light. Then they began to operate on his internal bleeding. Thankfully Kagome had given them many books from her time on stuff like this, they had experience now, and knew things enough to be able to stop this, along with their everyday magic.

Kagome had heard of the cursed youkai prince and was down there in a hurry. A healer came out to great her Lady.

"Is my help needed?" Kagome asked, ready to use her miko powers to save a life anytime.

The healer shook her head, her hands bloodied, "No, we are doing fine Milady." The healer bowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Remember what I told you, Kagome, okay?" Kagome scolded.

The healer nodded, "Yes, Lady Kagome." The healer watched as Kagome went in the room they were operating in before allowing a small smile touch her lips. "Things has been so much better upon your arrival, Kagome." The healer whispered.

Kagome poked her head out, her sense of hearing as a fox youkai caught her quiet words, "Thanks!" Kagome let out a fox grin before swooping back in the room. The healer put a hand to her lips with a guilty smile before scurrying away to tell the other healers of the discovery and operation on the handsome cursed youkai prince.

Deira watched Kagome work her miko powers, "Deira you can do the same, just with your youkai. It'll take more concentration, being youkai isn't naturally meant to heal like my miko powers is, but you can do it. Come, I shall teach you." Kagome watched Deira timidly come to her side. The old healer smiled tenderly at Deira and gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Now? In such a lie or death situation? On a _prince?_" Deira questioned her Lady's sanity. Only the extra skilled healers were able to treat royalty, she was a newbie.

Kagome nodded, "Every bird must learn how to fly. Come, all you have to do is clear our mind, let your youkai flow through you like a gentle stream, and wash it out upon your patient." Kagome closed her eyes and breathed, no stress marred her features.

Deira gulped and went beside Kagome and clasped her hands together. She made her youkai feel like water, melding with her aura and calming her.

"Calmer, you are still frantic, child." The older healer told the panicked half panther youkai. Deira nodded and went into a meditative state before freeing her youkai outwards, propelling it unto Ryoku. She smiled as she felt her youkai doing all the work itself. Ryoku's own aura was unmoving, not swirling around Ryoku frantically like it had been before.

When they were done the stitched him up, Deira still had to get use to the blood, but otherwise she was getting the hang of this medical junk. "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome pinched Deira's nose, "That's Mrs. Tashio to you." Kagome walked out after bidding the old healer farewell. Deira smiled and began to bandage and stitch up the rest of his minor wounds. He also had a broken left arm and a sprained right ankle. He had a scar on his chest that would remain there, it was in the shape of a 'V' and that looked to be the only scar he'd sustain that his youkai wouldn't mend together. Deira made sure to be careful and do things as precisely as she could as the old healer couched her through everything that needed to be done. Afterwards she did a once over.

"Do you think his family would like to know that he is alive, Tuitara?" Deira asked the old healer.

The older healer shrugged, "I wouldn't know. It isn't our place. Maybe he ran away for his own reasons or something of those sorts. We should allow him to decide when he awakens." Tuitara answered truthfully. Deira nodded and continued bandaging his left arm that had sported a large cut that had been stitched together. She also noticed the only other scar that might be, it all depended, was a long scar on his back that went from the base of his neck down to his waist. They had stitched it together, but he'd need help sitting up for a while before his youkai mended the wound back together.

"Hmm… I suppose. Should I tell one of the healers that Ryoku will be their new patient?" Deira asked as she finished wrapping his arm.

Tuitara shook her head, "You should take care of him, it'll give you experience you'll need in the future. Helping patients is just as important as healing them." Tuitara smiled gently and Deira nodded obediently to her words. Afterwards they left to tend to more patients and let the stressed Ryoku sleep in his drug-induced sleep.

"So you came." An old, cracked voice spoke.

There was a disrespectful grunt, "You called." Annoyed eyes looked up. "Edna." Dasaura glared at his nanny who was sick and lying in bed, deathly ill. He hated what she had become.

Edna looked at him with narrowed eyes, "So rumors hold no lies, Deceit mocks your aura." She looked out the window. "What have you become? An evil, aren't you evil?" Edna asked softly. Dasaura stiffened, the elder seemed to read everyone like an open book rather she knew them or not. "Your wrong doings will end, little one, and you won't like the outcome, Evil." Edna hissed.

Dasaura growled, "Do not judge me. What I do is none of your business, wench!" Dasaura barked. It was Edna's turn to bare her fangs.

"Show some respect, pup! You are out of line!" Edna face twisted as she averted her eyes from the window and to Dasaura face. "You have become nothing! You could never rule the Western Lands with that foolish mind of yours!" Edna rose her voice.

Dasaura flexed his claws, "You test my patience, your life is in the balance." Dasaura warned. In a flashed the sick elder youkai was up. Her crooked wooden cane in her hand, she swooped horizontally, making Dasaura duck when he came back up the cane dug into his shoulder and pinned him into the wall. The cane putting harsh pressure on Dasaura's shoulder.

Edna narrowed her eyes, "Do not forget who raised ya. It be good you don't forget, little one. I know you inside and outer. I knows what you'll do before ya do it." Edna's voice was serious and drifting to a cold edge to it. "I might be sick, but I no fool. Don't treat me as one." Edna added a little bit more pressure, "Understand?" Edna knew it hurt Dasaura, he winced.

Dasaura growled, "You cannot attack me! I shall tell my father!" Dasaura voice was angry, laced with malice and agony as the cane was pushed into his shoulder harder.

"Your father knows I do not do anything without a reason. Ya mother loves me. I raised ya. I want respect and you shall give it. Now, thou shall leave this room, shall I hear of your misdoings again I shall come out this room myself. Think of me as someone to keep ya in line. I shall be wherever you go." Edna forced the cane into his shoulder deeper before pulling away and wobbling back over to her bed and falling down into a sitting position. "I watches every one of ya." Edna lie back on the soft bed Sesshomaru provided her. Kagome and he agreed she should deserve the best for her retirement. Little did they know, that Edna would still watch over their and her own pups, she thought of them as her own as well, trough sickness and until she breathe her last breath.

Dasaura was beyond angry. That little string of honor and respect kept him from attacking his second mother. "You know nothing." Dasaura hissed and turned.

Edna nodded, "Hm… send Naomi my way." Edna sighed and closed her eyes. Dasaura left the room and made haste to find Naomi looking out of her favorite window seat. She watched over the lands like a hawk while taking in its natural beauty.

It had been easy to sense out Naomi's big, relaxing aura. It was calm and soothing to the servants who passed by and doing their daily duties.

Dasaura walked up. His dark aura making Naomi turned. Unknowingly to both, their aura was clashing, rejecting each other. "Dasaura?" Naomi couldn't help the uneasiness at his presence. Especially at the last outburst. She was on edge if he would call her weak and stuff all over again.

"The old hag wants you." Dasaura bit out.

Naomi was confused now, "Who?" Naomi wandered who Dasaura was talking about him. An old servant, the head cook, the head healer, who?

"Edna." Dasaura growled.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Don't call her an old hag! She's raised us. Don't make me tell mother or father about your disrespect." Naomi warned and Dasaura turned and growled at her, his fangs white but he pictured them bloody red.

Dasaura stalked closer, hackles raised, "You wouldn't dare." Dasaura voice held an underlining threat beneath it. Naomi growled back at Dasaura, her form stiff as she glared at him menacingly. Her anger written face dared him to make a move. Her teeth bared and showing her sharp pointy teeth that was more fox like.

Heavy boots stopped their bickering. "Dasaura. Naomi." A cold voice ordered them to stop without the words saying so. Naomi turned and looked at her father.

Naomi whimpered an apology, "Sorry, father. I must go see Edna now. I have kept her waiting long enough." Naomi slinked pass her father, his eye locked on her every movement before darting up and staring Dasaura dead in the eye.

"Your blatant disrespect for those around you is most unbecoming, Dasaura." Sesshomaru walked forward with a stern look in his eye. "I am beginning to find my trust wavering when it comes to you. Can you give me a reason to not?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly but it seemed like he was yelling in Dasaura's ears. His words couldn't be more clearer than they war.

Dasaura stared back at his father, not backing down and not blinking, "I am your son, how about that?" Dasaura tested.

Sesshomaru's eyes wavered, "That's just genetics. I shouldn't have to or feel on edge when it comes to my own son. So whatever you think you are trying to prove," Sesshomaru walked closer and started to circle him, making Dasaura uncomfortable and weak, "It has to stop. You are my son as you say. Yet your attitude and manners says otherwise. I do not like the way you are acting." Sesshomaru was growling in front of him.

"I expect better from you, Dasaura. You and your mother loves you. We love you a lot. Your mother always said she'd stick by your side. She'd always help you and so would I. We vowed this, but you are pushing it." Sesshomaru growled and Dasaura ducked his head low.

Dasaura looked at the ground, "Yes… of course… I'll change." Dasaura slunk pass his father who's eyes were glued to him. When he was far enough away, in the shadows of a hallway he added a bit on, "In ways you'd never imagine." Dasaura growled and stalked off to see if he could find this Hela.

Naomi walked into Edna's room. The old lady was lying down, eyes closed. Naomi knew better, the woman was awake.

"A delay?" Edna's ill voice crawled through the room.

Naomi nodded when Edna peeked an eye open, "Dasaura and his disrespectfulness. Don't worry, father handles him now. You wanted to see me?" Naomi walked over and helped the elder into a sitting position. Edna threw her a grateful smile. Thankful one of the siblings knew when she was in need of aid.

"Evil lurks. I sense it." Edna whispered and Naomi stiffened.

She feigned stupidity, "What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

Edna gave her a look that told Naomi she wasn't fooling anyone, "Evil lurks. Some for good and some for bad. You've met a male and… he's not from here." Edna gave Naomi a look to fill her in.

Naomi brows furrowed, "How did you know?" Naomi wandered who else knew of her secret and cringed at the possibility of her father finding out and coming directly to her. That was bad news written all over it.

Edna shrugged, "I guess I know you too well. I can tell. Where is the male from?" Edna asked as she patted a spot next to her. Naomi sat down and held the elder's hand with both hands. She inwardly pondered if she should tell her old nanny. Then she knew she had to. Edna would find out either way. Plus, Edna was always trustworthy.

"Rogue." Naomi answered.

"And? His parents? Siblings? Anything special about him?" Edna asked, wanting to know who Naomi was seeing.

Naomi turned her head. "Nana, he's Naraku's son. I'm betraying my own people for…"

"Your own happiness? Yes, ya are. If he treats you right, then what be the problem?"

"We're different. Not meant to be together." Naomi said sadly.

Edna put a finger under her chin, hooking it and letting Naomi look into her silver eyes, "You know this illness is killing me slowly and beautifully." Her knuckles rubbed against Naomi's cheek, "Find a mate, no matter where they from, before I die. Do that for me, would ya?" Edna smiled, "No matter who he borne from. As long as he loves you." Edna smiled. "Now scat, allow me rest. I shall talk to your other two brothers soon." Edna kissed Naomi's forehead before swatting the Inu/kitsune princess away.

Naomi smiled and left, "Thank you Nana." Naomi blew her a kiss before leaving.

Later that night Naomi lie her head on her pillows, excited that Mazuke would return. She lie on her back and smiled gleefully. Naomi knew she was attracted to him. Before anything grew into anything she wanted to be sure her mother and Nana agreed, screw her father's opinion. If he had it his way Naomi never be in a relationship.

She heard the window creak open. She turned with a warm smile only to frown. Mazuke stood there, his eyes grave but stern and his fist clenched. Naomi got up and began to walk towards him.

"Mazu-"

"This is to protect your family." He pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. Naomi looked at him in confusion.

Naomi looked at his serious face with a sinking feeling in her belly, "What? What is to protect my family? What are you talking about, Mazuke? You're scaring me." Naomi tried to back away but Mazuke grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. Naomi opened her mouth to scream but realized there was a barrier, Mazuke had risen it when he had shoved her. "Mazuke? Stop!" Naomi felt him cutting at the cloth of her sleeping kimono.

Mazuke sighed, a look of pity washing over his face or a few seconds before turning cold, "I was ordered to rape you. To show my loyalty to my mother." Mazuke's eyes were unwavering.

Naomi face was splattered with anger, hurt, and discomfort, "What? I thought you…"

"I am. I am here to protect your family. To make sure my mother doesn't succeed in seizing the Western Lands. Not make connections with you." The last sentence tore the affection and comfort Naomi had with him apart, "To protect your family I must stay close to my mother so that I can warn all of her plans. Think of this as a necessity that needs to be done to protect your people." Mazuke tried to make this less horrible than it was.

There was no way to do such a thing.

A woman being violated was a woman being violated. Rather she had liked him or not. It was still him going places where he should not, "No… I… no Mazuke! Get off! NO!" Naomi struggled. Mazuke sighed and kept her down. He took his chain with one hand and wound them around her wrists and tied it to the bed post.

Tears strolled down her cheeks as Mazuke's claw tore all the cloth form her body.

**(Warning, Rape Scene. Do not read if you are not comfortable.)**

Naomi screamed as she saw her own bare body and Mazuke gazing at it. He unclothed himself and Naomi began to cry. She struggled against it.

_No, this can't be happening! All the trust… no! Not Mazuke! _Naomi bawled inwardly and outwardly. Her screams turning into shrieks of terror as he climbed upon her body slowly. His bare flesh toughing her. His belly rubbing hers and he lips touching her ear. _This can't be right!_ Naomi closed her eyes tight.

Mazuke kissed her lobe, "I'll be gentle… I… promise. I-I'll make it pleasurable for us both… I… please understand." Mazuke's voice caressed her sensitive.

Naomi twisted and turned, "I'd understand if you'd get off! Mazuke… don't do this! Please!" Naomi begged and begged.

Mazuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the grief from surfacing, "I wish I could. I wish… I wish that it wasn't you I had to do this to. Understand for me." Mazuke kissed her neck. Naomi felt a hot liquid drop on her shoulder. She sniffed silently, it was salty. He had shed a tear.

Naomi bit her lip, "No…" Naomi struggled renewed when he reached between them. He sat up on his knees. Mazuke stroked her clit as he stroked himself, preparing her for the invasion that would no doubt be painful. He leaned down, his hand stroking his length as he kissed her belly. He sucked her and there. His heart gave a painful squeeze with each tear, each squirm, each 'no', and each scream of terror. He felt like he was ripping himself up on the inside.

His member harden as his kisses descended lower and lower. Naomi arched her back in attempt to get away. Her mouth wide open as she screamed. Her eyes shut as she cried her eyes out. The chains rattled as she yanked at her restraints. Mazuke tongue flicked out, testing her wetness. Her body betrayed her as a moan escaped her lips through her fearful sobs and the 'no' chant she repeated.

Mazuke's lips latched on to her pussy and he began to suck and lick. Her juices dribbling on to his tongue which he welcomingly licked up. She cried and moaned as his expert tongue tried to drone her cries of fear with cries of pleasure. Mazuke's tongue darted inside her folds.

Naomi arched her back even more. She grit her teeth but it opened into a sob. Naomi closed her mouth the prevent a moan. Naomi trembled as her first orgasm reached her with a dazzling force. She was arched like a cat as she let out a soft moan, tears streaming down her face. He kissed her again, going back upward to her lips. She shook her head, not wanting to kiss him. He kissed her shin, his fully hardened member throbbing as he bobbed against his belly. He fondled with her breast, tweaking her nipples. Naomi bit her lip and turned her head to the side.

"I won't try to hurt you, Naomi." Mazuke assured her softly.

She shook her head, "No… no… stop…" She felt him at her entrance. When his hands was done fondling her his hand made journey over her body. Warming her up as his hands made paths along her skin. She heard the crack of lightening in the distance. The rumble reverberating through the room.

He let himself enjoy his time with her, knowing she'd be distant afterwards. He reveled at how close their bodies were together as he began to plant kisses on her flawless skin. She slumped, tears still flowing freely and aching Mazuke with each breath of the salty scent.

His cock was at her warm entrance and he ground into her, making her gasp and a small cry of both fear and sudden pleasure and her body quaked with more tears. Mazuke snuck up and dug his tongue into her mouth. Naomi squeezed her eyes tight enough that it hurt as she jerked her head back and tried to close her lips. She went to bite him but he took his tongue out quickly and kissed her lips before she could move her face to the side.

Naomi jerked up in effort to hurt him but the chains prevented such actions. Mazuke kissed down her neck sweetly and made his way to her collarbone before licking a slippery, wet path up to her ear and nibbling her ear lobe. Naomi opened her eyes but her eyes only reflected the horror and violation she felt at that moment. He was doing things she didn't want done.

Mazuke's breath was felt in her ear, "I'll try and make this as gentle as possible." Mazuke wanted her at least to have a pleasurable time with her virginity being took from her.

Naomi shook her head quickly, "No, don't do this! Please! I beg of you!" Naomi plead helplessly as she squirmed.

Feeling her up against him made Mazuke hiss beautifully, "Be still. It'll hurt less. It'll go away quickly." Mazuke pushed forward and Naomi Naomi's mouth opened up into a terrified 'oh' and her eyes were wide open as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt uncomfortable at his intrusion. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. He had reached her barrier and wander how she was fairing for she made no sound.

Her eyes were wide and tears silently pouring out of them. He shoved through her maidenhood just as a large clap of thunder sounded, illuminating the room just as Naomi's body arched at the painful intrusion. Naomi cried out in pain, wishing her hands were bound so she could scratch at something, preferably Mazuke's back.

Mazuke hummed and stayed still. Naomi trembled, it was painful. Though, from the stories she read of rape, it was usually a painful process where the male would plow into her ruthlessly and it was something Mazuke wasn't doing. Either way, rape was rape. She said no and he still went on. It was still painfully mentally and emotionally on her part.

The pain began to mix with pleasure. Naomi turned her head to the side, to resist the urge to move to get him going. No, she didn't want this. It was rape. She _couldn't _want this. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She didn't know what she couldn't take. Him not moving or him continuing this rape.

Mazuke slowly moved and saw she didn't flinch but merely bit back and moan. He was still overly delicate and slow with her. He wanted to make sure she didn't suffer anymore than she had to. Moans escaped her mouth, the tears still torturing Mazuke, taunting him about what he was doing was wrong. Mazuke sighed but couldn't help but groan, she was so damn tight! He forced himself to go at an agonizing slow pace just for her.

Unbeknownst to him it was torturing her too. A pleasurably horrible rape, what was the chances of that. Naomi glared at Mazuke, her glassy eyes showed her irritation enough for him to get the message. Mazuke let his pumps become more rapid until he was pounding into her. Her body bounced upon impact, sending her breast jiggling. He licked his lips and darted down to suck on the right one.

Naomi turned her head to the side, no longer able to hide the moans and squeaks of pleasure. Mazuke's pace kept speeding up sending her into orgasm after orgasm. He grunted and groaned as her wet sheath took him in and squeezed around him. Mazuke's eyes began to bleed red. He took reached up, clawing the chains off and turning her, himself still seated within her, so she was on all fours, standard Inu position. Him being part Inu called for it. Naomi let her hair curtain her face as she let out a long moan. Naomi had tears still dripping from her eyes, but her body was feeling the pleasure and making her be vocal about it. Mazuke rammed into her at an inhuman pace, hitting her spot with rapid succession and making her body bounce forward with each thrust. Naomi's walls tightened around his large cock. Both of their eyes had bled red during their intense rut.

Mazuke's fangs began to lengthen uncontrollably and his movements became more beastly. He was licking his lips. Both nearing their grand finale orgasm. Mazuke growled and eyed her shoulder, his red eyes glowing in the darkness and shimmering when thunder caused light to enter the room.

Naomi knew it was wrong, but she had given into her beast and her beast was at the submissive point by now. Mazuke smirked, or rather Mazuke's beast. Just as Naomi gave a final tight squeeze and Mazuke exploded his seed into her welcoming womb, he snatched down and his fangs bit into her neck. Naomi was moaning at the earth shattering orgasm overwhelmed her. As the red receded from her eyes she could faintly feel Mazuke's fangs finish and release her. Another painful tear slipped down her face and she collapsed with Mazuke.

He growled in content as his eyes turned normal and his eyes shut to nap. Naomi pushed his body off hers, him sliding out of her core.

(**RAPE OVER! WHEW!)**

Naomi felt dirty and immediately went to bathe as she sobbed silent sobs. What had Mazuke done? Not only did he rape her but her marked her as well. This meant trouble. Not only did she wish not to see him anymore but how would she cover this up.

One name snapped into her mind and she immediately stored it in her mind to someone that person in the morning.

Naomi bathed tenderly and tried to wash away the places his hands had been, although she had enjoyed it very much so, he still violated her. It permanently left that scar on her heart and there was nothing that would change that. Naomi went to sleep in a guest room secretly, not wanting to be near her naked rapist.


	9. Ending It Now

**I know the events here lately are drastic, including what happened between Mazuke and Naomi, but this will all boil up to a big surprise and this story will be full of angst and drama and romance. So expect the unexpected! **

**READ AND REVIEWS PEOPLES! YOU KNOW! THAT BUTTON AT HE BOTTOM? LOL! XD**

~*~ Mazuke woke and was startled not to see Naomi. Not only he panicked but his beast panicked. Mazuke vaguely remembered marking her and was now in need of seeing her _now_!

"I want you to leave. Now." Her soft, broken voice startled the normally very acute and alert spider/Inu youkai.

"But…"

Naomi shook her head, "I don't ever want to see you again. Ever. I don't want to see you, talk to you, it's killing me inside to face you now. Please, just leave. You've done enough. I've done my part… I… p-protected my people. Hold your part." Naomi spoke softly, trying to keep from breaking down into a heart strangling heap right where she stood. It would do her no good do bawl in front of him. She needed him out.

Mazuke looked around frantically for an excuse, "I can't stay away from you forever! You're my…"

"The effects will be kept at bay. I will cover up the mark until I get a solution to remove it." Naomi's voice was cold and strained, it was so unlike her. Mazuke eyes widen and he stood hurriedly and took a step towards her. Naomi took a desperate large step backwards, "Come no closer. What we did was duty. What _you_ did was duty. Remember… we were not in relationship, no connections. Leave it at that, sir." Naomi lack of formality stung.

Mazuke spewed all his regret into his facial expression, "I-I no! That's not true! You know it! Naomi, listen, I didn't mean to hurt you! I tried to be careful! I didn't want them to do something to you or send someone else! I rather it be me, treating you better than some male you don't know brutally hurt you. Naomi… I was left no choice. I… please understand." Mazuke dropped to his knees in submission and begging forgiveness. His beast was pacing frantically within Mazuke, worried that his mate would leave them and not return.

Naomi bit her bottom lip and shook her head painfully, "No. I can't understand. I'm… sorry." Tears strolled down her distressed face, "Leave." Naomi turned, "Leave before I get back." Naomi left the room swiftly and went to a private part of the castle to collect her thoughts.

Mazuke was on his knees, his body slump. He Inu beast in him whimpered and then howled in pain and rage. Mazuke's clawed hands dug into his hair and scalp. His eyes were wide as he could feel tears coming. He never cried, especially over a female he only known for a little while. This was tragedy in his mind. How was he suppose to relate information if Naomi wasn't near him? His beast was howling louder and louder like a siren blaring in his head. Mazuke was breathing heavily before he made a quick turn and leapt out the window to take his frustrations out on anything away from the castle, because his anger would be enough to make the guards think there was a battle raging.

Naomi was in the darker, unused part of the castle. The servants only came her occasionally to dust and sweep, but Naomi could sense no one was here. She went to the end of the hall. Into the dark murky shadows that Naomi could see in because she was Inu youkai.

"I know you're here. Please help me." Naomi had tears forming in her eyes. A figure formed before her and she was quick to embrace. Arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh." The male cooed.

Naomi sobbed, "Oh Grandpa! I've betrayed out family! I'm a traitor! I should be…"

Fuddah stopped, "Fuddah does not like where you are heading with this. You are still Naomi, and did what you had to in effort to save your people."

Naomi shook in his hold, "Grandpa, I let him. You… can you please help me. I can't be around him but the mark will react and I can't be around other because they will see and smell him." Naomi clutched his shaggy robes. "Can you do anything? Remove it, perhaps?" Naomi showed him the mating mark when she stepped out of his hold.

Fuddah quirked a brow, "Fuddah can cast a spell to hide it and his scent. Fuddah can stop some of the effects, Fuddah will teach you the simple roots you need to find and take every two days to keep the effects at bay. It's perfect and safe for you. Removing it… however, will take time and studying. Each mark has a different amount of power. Fuddah cannot stop his connections with you other than the ability to track you down and share each other's pain. Fuddah will make sure you be fine." Fuddah said the spell quickly and in such a hurry that Naomi couldn't quite catch what he said. She gasped when the mark disappeared and she no longer could smell Mazuke's scent… though it was comforting and now she felt lonely.

Naomi nodded, "I learn how to make the potion later. I need to go talk to Mayui and have some girl time with her. Deira has up and disappeared." Naomi sighed.

Fuddah smiled openly and goofily, "She has a new patient this one believes. She will be a great healer." Fuddah nodded his head. "Off to cook up that potion of yours." He disappeared in a puff of mist. Naomi smiled warmly and nodded and headed to hang with Mayui for the day to get her mind off of what happened last the night, the sacrifice she made. After most of her time with Mayui she'd find a way to convince Shippo to get guards to the weak spot where Trisha planned to attack.

Deira walked in the room to find Ryoku just waking. "Sir?" Deira hurried out and got a glass of water.

Ryoku coughed but found it painful. He hurt all over and his throat constricted in thirst. He was relieved when a cup of cool, clear spring water was pressed to his lips. He let the refreshing liquid pour into his mouth as Deira tilted the cup higher and higher as he drunk it all.

Ryoku sat back with a sigh, "Where… am I?" Ryoku was still a bit dazed.

"In the Western Lands. The Lady's father found you a brought you here." Deira told him as she took the cup away. "I'm going to check your wounds, they did the best they could." Deira unraveled the bandages and tenderly poked and prodded, causing Ryoku to wince and hiss in pain. Deira yanked her hand back and put a soothing salve on it to help the healing on all wounds and rewrapping him.

Ryoku watched her hands move deftly and carefully as she wound the bandages around him. "Ugh… I feel like I can't remember anything." Ryoku held his head to find bandages.

Deira nodded her head, "You probably can't. You took a blow to the skull. Though we healed it we might not be able to remember things. We don't know if it is permanent or not." Deira shook her head uncertainly and sort of pitied the prince.

Ryoku sighed and tried to get up but was in great pain. Deira hurried over and helped him stand. "Thanks, I'm a little hungry,"

Deira giggled, "No, please lie down, I'll have someone bring you some food." Deira helped him back into his bedding and pulled a sheet over him before calling out into the hall for someone to bring a tray of food for Ryoku. Ryoku pulled the sheet away and cringed at the sight o the many bandages wrapped around his legs, arms, and torso.

"How bad was I?" Ryoku asked.

Deira turned to him, a little put off by the question, "To be serious… horrible. Gashes everywhere. We thought you wouldn't make it." Deira's expression saddened and then cheered up instantly, "I'm glad we didn't. I never liked watching the injured die." Deira spoke softly with a small smile.

Ryoku quirked a brow, "Are you some expert healer?" Ryoku asked curiously.

Deira shook her head, "No, I am not even a beginner. I am being taught to be the head healer, so I am but a trainee." Deira informed him just as the tray of food arrived. A servant walked in a set the tray on a end table next to Ryoku's bed. Ryoku swore she winked flirtatiously at him. He blinked but did not reciprocate, finding it unnecessary. Deira walked over and picked up some of the meaty stew in a spoon. She rose it to his mouth and he opened and took it into his mouth, chewing on it slowly. It was warm and delicious. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite grasp.

Ryoku took no shame in needing help to eat. He ate quietly and without complaints and glares. Deira smiled, thankful that her first patient wasn't a noisy, I can do everything by myself, type of patient like some healers in the infirmary complained about.

Mayui and Naomi sat, reading and chatting as they sat on benches across form each other in the gardens. They lay on the wooden benches, breathing evenly. The words in Naomi's book were nonexistent. All she could remember was the pleasure she had experienced the night before. Mazuke had been gentle, filled with passion, careful… Naomi shook her head. It was still rape. She said no and he took it anyway. Luckily that spell of Fuddah's made her scent still smell virginal, otherwise Mayui would be on her like a hound dog.

Mayui sighed, "Nothing interesting is happening, Magi left, Deira is being trained, Shamaru is off doing whatever, where the hell is Dasaura, and I feel lonely. No offence Naomi but you've been really quiet. Anything bothering you?" Mayui questioned with concern for her friend.

Naomi rolled her eyes in frustration inwardly, _You have no idea, Mayui._ "Not really. I'm just enjoying being outside." Naomi lied easily. Mayui quirked a suspecting brow.

"You've been cooped up in your room, I wouldn't be surprised. Here, I'll go find a servant to get us some water, it's hot!" Mayui got up and walked away. Naomi smiled but it faded as she thought back to something Mazuke had said before.

"_I wouldn't rape you." _He said that the first time he got into the hot spring with her. He had lied to her. He raped her even if it had felt good and ever so pleasurable. His words were a lie, and it made her wander what else had he lied about to her.

Naomi stopped the tears before they started. She wished he didn't do it, she wish it didn't happen. She wished she was still in her room cuddled up to him. Since it did happen and she couldn't undo it, she was afraid to cuddle. She was afraid he'd do it again and she'd enjoy it. She was afraid she wouldn't resist. Other than his first trust, nothing had been painful. He made sure to take care of her body and made sure her pleasure came first, but she still didn't want to happen again.

Soon Mayui came back and handed Naomi a glass once she had sat up. Naomi thanked her and sipped on the cooling liquid. She looked at Mayui, who was sipping serenely.

Naomi smiled and looked down at her reflection in the cup.

She heard Mayui groan, "I can't help it! I miss Magi!" Mayui grumbled and stared at the ground.

Naomi's eyes became wide with realization, "Do you have a crush on Magi?" Naomi asked and Mayui blushed and shook her head. "Yes you do! You can't even answer me, can you? Oh my kami, you like MAGI!" Naomi squealed with joy and plots on setting them up, this was something to keep her mind off Mazuke for a little bit.

Mayui dropped her cup and ran over and clasped a hand on Naomi's mouth, making her cup spill to the ground. "Hush! I do not." Mayui was blushing heavily. What would her father do if he heard? Yamoro was fiercely protective of her and Sango, no male could get close.

Naomi protested even with Mayui's hand against her mouth. Naomi was able to pry the hand off momentarily, "Oh yes you do, admit it!" Mayui's hand was back on her mouth, muffling the rest of what Naomi would say.

Mayui sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. I kind of like Magi. A little itsy bitsy bit." Mayui admitted softly, her whole face red.

Naomi squealed, "We just have to go get Deira!" Naomi was up and off before Mayui could blink. Mayui's eyes widen and she rushed after her friend who was yipping with joy down the garden and halls. The servants giggling at her lively behavior.

Deira had just finished feeding Ryoku and had set the try aside when Naomi burst in the room, "Naomi…?" Deira nearly choked when Naomi hugged her.

"You won't believe it!" Naomi voice held a high pitch squeal as she bounced around. Mayui ran into the room with a glare and crossed arms.

Deira was confused, "Believe what?" Deira was dizzy from all of Naomi's bouncing up and down.

"Mayui loves Magi!" Naomi clapped her hands.

"No I do not! I said I _liked _him!" Mayui protested.

Deira's shocked face turned into a small smile turned into a grin while Ryoku sat confused. "OH MY KAMI!" Deira was soon squealing with Naomi.

"I know! That's what I said!" Naomi exclaimed and was grinning profusely. "You should have saw her, she looked like a tomato!"

Deira swiveled and turned to a very embarrassed Mayui, "How long?" Deira stalked up closer evilly.

Mayui blushed, "About a month…"

"A MONTH! AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING US? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?" Naomi shrieked and all grew silent. Then there was a loud laughter from all three girls. This defiantly had been a good time.

Ryoku, however, was still utterly confused.

**YAY! MY PEOPLE! I AM HERE ATLAST! UPDATED! TELL ME HOW YOU THINK AND VOTE.**

**1. Naomi/Mazuke argument and Naomi pregnant**

**2. Magi comes back and Mayui decides to flirt**

**3. Deira taking care of Ryoku**

**4. Edna's death**

**5. Fuddah's death (PLEASE NO…!)**


	10. Doing it Alone

**THANKS FOR VOTING!**

**Two words :Writers Block. That's why it took so long to update.**

**As for Inuyasha and Kikyo, Rockfist, they will come later as well as Sesshomaru's parents, and all the other characters yall have been missing.**

~*~ It had been two weeks. Mazuke was still disgruntled. He couldn't help it. His beast was howling or whimpering and it was getting on his nerves. That and he never got a single chance to talk to Naomi. She was always with others, sleeping in her friends' rooms and having 'girl time'. Honestly, no female needs that much time around other females.

Mazuke growled, awaiting his chance, he'd drag her off the moment she was alone with his super quick speed and then put up a barrier, she'd have to talk to him then.

Dasaura would wait until nightfall. It would be his chance. He snorted as he sat solemnly in a chair by his lonesome. He wanted to be alone and away from others for the day. However, his brother wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Little brother." A voice spoke, no doubt it belonged to Shamaru. "You've been awfully quiet. Not arguing or acting violent. Anything troubling you?"

Dasaura scowled, "Indeed," He waited dramatically, "you are troubling me. Go away, pathetic." Dasaura muttered but knew his older brother caught it.

Shamaru let a brow rise, "Your insults don't rile me up. Have you forgotten, dear brother? I'm almost ashamed, you don't know me so well anymore." Shamaru turned his head and sat in a chair across from him. "Something is bothering you. Or you are plotting? Which is it, Dasaura?" Shamaru asked.

Dasaura growled, "Don't attempt to read me!" Dasaura snapped viciously.

Shamaru chuckled humorlessly, "I do not attempt. I can read you well. I know Magi, Naomi, Tymaru, Mayui, mother, father, Deira, and so on… I know you all. I've observed you far too much." Shamaru smirked, "But this is off topic. You have yet to answer my question." Shamaru reminded his reluctant brother.

"Nothing." Dasaura lied, "I am not plotting and nothing is bothering me. I rather be away from you insufferable fools." Dasaura rolled his eyes.

Shamaru snorted, "Your scent holds no deceit. As I said, I've observed you for far too long. Every since we were but mere, crawling pups. I was always the one sitting quietly in the background. Watching everyone and everything. Don't think you are fooling me with your lies." Shamaru's eyes narrowed with obvious warning. Shamaru never fight, he has, but his siblings never saw it and it usually was too fast for them to keep up. He concealed his aura, knowing it was filled with tremendous power.

Dasaura growled, "Watch it! Leave me alone, Shamaru! I do not wish the speak with you!" Dasaura hissed.

Shamaru rolled his eyes, "Pathetic." Shamaru got up and walked away, "Good riddance." Was his last words, making Dasaura stiff to the bone.

Deira was taking care of Ryoku. Thanks to his powerful youkai he was healed enough to walk around, even with a very noticeable limp and the grimace of pain he sported constantly. Deira always told him to take it easy, but he refused and decided to recover the hard, painful way. Of course Deira was always there to make sure he didn't further injure himself or fall. She was like his crutch. Although she found is attempts to get back into good shape amusing, it was starting to get annoying having to help heft him back to his room. Zahra and Miroku often visited her when she was working with Ryoku or her other patients and learning the ropes of becoming the head medic.

His wounds pretty much sealed up but his memory had yet to return. Not knowing anything about his past, there was no way to jog it. All he remembered was his name and he had a brother. He also vaguely remembered running through the woods and being attacked., but he didn't know what for. Thanks to Fuddah filling him in, he found out he was cursed to have a human body and be powerless. However, things didn't go as planned and all his youkai power was sealed into his one right arm which was red. The stone beads were there to make sure it didn't get out of control and Fuddah had put it there he was a small, young pup and had adventured into the forest. Now he sat all day trying to figure out his life.

The long road to recovery was going to be a hard one.

Naomi was not feeling so good, she stayed around her family and friends a lot. Right now she was watching Shippo train Tymaru, the spar was getting a little harsh but it was for the sake of learning to protect the Western Lands. After all, Tymaru will one day be lord of the western lands and training was crucial. Now that Naomi thought about, she should find a new teacher. She blocked Mazuke from entering her dreams, but it took a lot of her strength in the mornings.

Naomi got up and walked away to find the second eldest brother. He was not far, in fact he was watching as he leaned against the castle wall. "Shamaru, do me a favor?" Naomi looked at him pleadingly. Shamaru smiled gently down on her, boy did he love his baby sister.

He nodded, "Anything."

"Train me." Naomi knew her brother had some training of some sort, though she had never seen it.

Shamaru sighed, "Of course. Let's go to a secluded area." Shamaru didn't want unwanted eyes watching his techniques and the way he trains his sister. "First I'll assess you." Shamaru told her as they walked into the deeper part of the garden, where there were more trees than flowers. They ducked under thick branches until they had to squeeze through places. Naomi hardly found this a training area. However, ten minutes later, they were in a large peaceful clearing.

"So, do I come at you?" Naomi asked and her brother nodded. Naomi rushed forward with speed she had been working on. She was agile a quick, but something was making her dizzy. Naomi flexed out her claws and covered up a stumble as a wave of nausea consumed her.

Shamaru had seen it and wandered what caused the sudden dizziness. She had gotten a bit faster, but not by much. Shamaru jumped away from her attack. He watched and dodged as she threw attack after attack, trying to use speed as an advantage.

It did not work, Shamaru observed her and noticed that she wasn't at her full capacity. Shamaru signaled her to stop, "Go get some sleep, you look tired. Then we will continue." Shamaru offered and Naomi sighed before nodding. She put her hand to her head, and groaned.

"Okay, I am a bit dizzy, lack of sleep I guess." Naomi turned and headed off towards the castle.

Shamaru narrowed his eyes, _or is it?_ Shamaru decided he wanted to check into this, but not now, he had something important to do… very important.

Naomi knew she had plenty of sleep, so why was she so dizzy and tired? _Unless… no… I can't be… I'll ask mother… and Edna. They'd know what to do._ Naomi was also frustrated. Partially because she kept feeling Mazuke's emotions and it effected her, but sometimes Mazuke, with much effort, can reach her through her thoughts.

She was walking towards the place she knew her mom to be, her private libaray. Unbeknowst to her, Mazuke was coming quickly from behind. He was extra fast, his beast determined to touch it's mate. Naomi gasped and barely had time to scream when she was carried into a empty room and a barrier was put up.

She felt something nuzzling her neck and looked down to see the back of Mazuke's head. Her eyes widen and she shoved him away and scooted back on the floor, "Leave me alone!"

Mazuke growled, "Stop avoiding me!" His voice was getting angry but she heard the twinge of hurt in it. Naomi forced herself not to care. "You're safe now! Mother leaves you alone!" Mazuke's beast wanted to feel his mate. Mazuke complied and rushed forward, kissing his mate briefly but found himself slapped. Mazuke didn't care. He needed his mate, it was killing him to be apart. He wanted to cover her with his scent but he knew it might put them in danger so he covered his scent. "Mate." Mazuke whimpered. "You left me, it hurts."

Naomi snarled, "It can't hurt! Fuddah dulled…"

"Mentally hurts, emotionally hurts, my beast hurts and yours does as well. Please mate, forgive me." Mazuke would lower himself to begging if it meant to get in his mate's good graces once more. His beast might go insane, it was sated only by little that his mate spoke to him at least.

"I know! But… no… not anymore. It was a duty that went wrong remember. Now please, let me go!" Naomi stood, ready to leave.

Now Mazuke's anger was building, "Stop being so reluctant!"

"Stop following me! I've done my part! You got what you wanted, what more do you want?" Naomi shouted angrily.

Mazuke was enraged, "What I've been saying! YOU! I want you!" Mazuke shouted, "You are being too stubborn for your own good!" Mazuke took a step forward and tried to grasp her.

Naomi huffed angrily, "No! I don't want you! Leave me alone!" Naomi howled.

Mazuke snorted, "Fine." His beast nearly curled up and died and so did Naomi's. "If that's what you want. I won't see you again… ever." Mazuke was pained inside, but she made it bluntly clear she did not wish to be in his presence. The barrier collapsed, "Leave." Mazuke watched her go, her moves cautious. Naomi walked out the room, she closed the door. She walked two steps away before she had to turn around and throw the door back open.

She cringed sadly.

He was officially gone.

"Mazuke." Naomi closed the door again silently and continued towards her mother's private library. Her mother loved to read and write as well as practice her magic tricks Fuddah had taught her. Naomi came to the door and listened. She heard her mother mumbling, meaning she was reading. Naomi knocked softly and then walked in slowly.

Kagome looked up and saw her daughter, "Naomi? Come, sit, anything wrong? You look… no offense, horrible." Kagome watched as Naomi dragged her feet and sat down at the small round table. She dreaded telling her mother what she was about to. She knew she'd have to do it and it was because her mother had the right and she promised she'd share any and everything with her dearest mother.

"Yes, remember that male I told you about…?" Naomi hoped her mother wouldn't overreact. It would be dangerous for both her and Mazuke, something she didn't want. Despite all that happened, she knew inwardly, despite inner denial, she still cared for Mazuke.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, you buzzed about him, you were glowing." Kagome smiled softly, "But something is wrong, I can see it." Kagome sighed, "Tell me, please. I'm always here to talk to." Kagome offered and Naomi nodded knowingly. She wouldn't expect anything less coming from kind hearted Kagome.

"I know, I know. Mom," Naomi winced and shifted in her seat uncomfortable, "The male, Mazuke, he… raped me that same night I told you about him." Naomi told her mother who stiffened immediately making Naomi brace for the anger.. First her face was blank, shocked, worried, and then angry. Kagome shot up from her seat, a killing intent in her aura. Her mothering instincts on overdrive. She sniffed and caught a faint, very faint scent on her.

She growled, "I'll kill him." Her voice was demonic. Her beast wanted vengeance in the worst way possible. He was nothing but scum now. She was going to shred him apart slowly or some other form of dangerous torture that was circling through her mind. Kagome couldn't believe it! Her daughter got raped right under her nose! What's worse was she knew the male she was around was the enemy. She felt like a horrible mother for missing this. She felt even more angry that this Mazuke dared touch her when Naomi wasn't ready. Her claws sharpened and her eyes were tinged with black as she was about to transform inside the castle and find that piece of shit.

Naomi's eyes widen and she grabbed her mother's arm, "No! Listen to me! Mom! Listen!" Naomi helped her mother sit down. "He didn't do it willingly… it was… to protect us…" Naomi explained, "His… mother ordered it." Naomi admitted slowly.

"He so called cares and he did it?" Kagome was outraged, he did it on order? He was heartless and she could care less who told him to.

"Mom! Otherwise they would have sent someone to do it… and it would have hurt. It didn't hurt mom… we were both so caught up… mom he marked me!" Naomi wailed into her arms. Kagome was shocked, she did not see a mark, "Fuddah… he helped me…" _That explains it._ Kagome thought wryly. Her inner self cooling down in fear they might scare their pup.

Kagome sighed, "What do you want me to do? I will go kill him if you so much as ask. It's your decision but if I ever come across him I'll…" Kagome had to close her eyes in count in fear she might do something.

Naomi shook her head hurriedly, "No, don't hurt him. Can you just… explain to me about mating?" Naomi asked pleadingly, hoping to calm her mother. Kagome sighed, still planning a million ways to kill him should he ever show his face. Kagome sat down, it was her daughter's decision. She had no right to interfere if she decided to have him left alone.

"Well… he can speak to you through thoughts, you don't necessarily feel his pain but you do know if he is physically injured, how bad, and where, you have the ability to track each other, they lend you strength, you both know if either is in danger and that sort of ties with the tracking, he can soothe you with is aura, no matter how far he can send his aura out to comfort you. It all depends on what Fuddah blocked and what he had not." That was about it. Probably a few other things Kagome could remember but Naomi would find out for herself.

Naomi furrowed her brows, "Any after affects of mating?" Naomi asked. She was sure there had to be, she was feeling them.

Kagome thought, "Swelling around the spot where he bit down," Naomi's did swell but there showed no mating mark, "And tenderness, so it might be sore. Otherwise, nothing. Unless you were human then you would feel rejuvenated from gaining a longer life span." Kagome added just in case Naomi wanted to know.

Naomi looked at the wooden table, "No dizziness, vomiting, hunger, and tiredness?" Naomi asked.

Kagome eyes furrowed, "No… Naomi are you…"

"Pregnant." Another voice interrupted. They turned, it was Edna. The old coon was out of her room.

Kagome gasped, "What are you doing up Edna?" Kagome asked frantically. The old nanny waved it off.

"I may be old and sick, but I still take care of our younger ones." Edna wobbled over with her can and sat down comfortably. "Child, you are pupped." Edna told the shocked and horrified Naomi. "I've been around you far too long, I notice the changes." Kagome nodded her head, she knew something had been off about Naomi when she had entered, but when she was told of the rape she was so angry she forgot to mention it.

Naomi was about to faint, "What will I do… father cannot…"

Kagome nodded, she knew Sesshomaru would go crazy, "You'll be showing soon. By next week." Kagome told Naomi, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Two weeks… that's when _it _happened." Naomi told her mother. Kagome nodded. "I can't… mom.." Naomi looked at the table desperately, "I have to go."

Kagome looked at her confused, "Go? Go where?"

Edna sighed, "She wants to leave the castle." Edna shook her head in sympathy for the distress pregnant pup who had a mate but was mate less.

Kagome shook her head, "Absolutely not! I will not let my pregnant pup leave when she is vulnerable to our enemies and pregnant!" Kagome screeched, "You cannot leave! You can't be on your own! I know! You can go to Sesshomaru's Fathers! Sesshomaru's mother's home!"

Naomi shook her head, "Mom, I can't. Word will get out. Father will know if I went to stay with them. They're homes are by the two most gossiping villages there are! I… mom I need to do this by myself. I got myself into this mess for getting involved with him." A few tears leaked out of Naomi's eyes, "As soon as everything is straightened out… I'll return. With my pup as well." Naomi let out a small sob, "Mom… understand that need to do this alone." Naomi put a hand on her mother's and Edna's hands.

Edna frowned, "No, you don't need to do this alone. You need to do it with your mate. You need to tell him." Edna advised but Naomi shook her head. "Now Naomi…"

"No, I cannot anymore. We had a… spat earlier. He won't even see me again, he said it himself. He let me go…" Naomi was silently crying now when she said that last sentence. Her beast was howling for Mazuke's and begging for his return.

Edna sighed, "If he knew he would…"

"But he won't know. I… tonight. I leave tonight." Naomi glanced up at her mother. "Please."

Kagome looked at Edna who nodded, "Fine." Kagome let out a huff of defeat, "But… take care of yourself." Kagome was in near tears. She knew she'd be bawling tonight when she saw her off. She's make sure to cover Naomi's tracks.

**There, but the drama is coming… we are getting to the action, love, and betrayal.**


	11. Accompany

**I'm back! Please review! I loved the reviews last time.**

**Now, I know you all voted and expected a long… huge chapter. Well… sorry… hope this one makes up for it.**

**CHAPTER SIX IS FIXED! I THINK! XD I've been so confused here lately.**

~*~ It was the darkest part of night. Edna even arrived at the secret tunnel Naomi would take out of the castle grounds. Kagome was in tears but did not sob loudly. That would be for later. She as sure Sesshomaru will know that Naomi was about to leave by a nosy servant in a god ten minutes. They must leave and quickly.

"Come back, Naomi." Kagome hugged her pup dearly.

Naomi nodded, "Defiantly." Naomi had Kirara by her side. Kirara would offer her a ride far to the North and drop her off where Naomi would start her new life. "I'll let you see the pup as soon as it is born." Naomi turned and Kirara transformed. Naomi jumped on her back and headed out at a fast speed.

Edna sighed when they heard a loud, angry howl. Kagome turned and hardened her face. She heard a crash and stiffened. Sesshomaru was outside and following Naomi's scent towards the tunnel.

Kagome flexed her claws, "Go back, Edna." Kagome ordered and the elder hobbled off. Before Kagome could come into view or Sesshomaru, he was being tackled. Sesshomaru managed to yank away and land and so did Kagome. "Leave her, Sesshomaru." Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru scowled and snarled gutturally, "She stays!" Sesshomaru darted towards the tunnel but stopped when a pink barrier became visible. "Why are you letting her go."

"She has something to solve by herself. She'll be fine." Kagome assured.

"She is away from us!"

Kagome snarled, "She's a big girl now! Let her take care of herself!" Kagome snapped and charged and he dodged her purifying claws that would only sting him.

Sesshomaru was pissed, "Foolish kitsune, she needs us. Mate, let me through!" Sesshomaru barked out an order.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Never." Kagome rose her hand and sent out a wave of miko power in his direction. Sesshomaru leapt out the way. "Leave her alone, Sesshomaru. I'm warning you. It took a lot, but me _**and**_ Edna made this decision. We know she's vulnerable, but trust her to be okay." Kagome eyes softened, "She'll return, mate. Don't worry." Kagome watched Sesshomaru pace in front of her. He was beyond angry that his pup went kami knows where, but that he wasn't allowed to follow and retrieve her.

"Kagome, move."

Kagome growled, "Make me. Sesshomaru! Accept it, she needs to leave for a while. Calm yourself!" Kagome scowled at her mate. "I agree with her decision, and I'll be damned if I let you go out there a fuck it up." Cursing meant Kagome was dead serious. She rarely cursed because she was now Lady of the Western Lands but when she talk of her pup she wasted no time letting her language fly.

Sesshomaru gave in… for now.

Shamaru stood in the shadows, pacing angrily. _Pregnant? By whom? How? _All Shamaru had heard was his sister had been impregnated. He just watched her leave through the tunnel and his mother stop his father from going at her. He looked at the star lit sky. _Naomi… come back… I would have protected you. _Shamaru cringed and walked to his room. Out the corner of his eye as he went inside he saw Dasaura discreetly leave the castle by chance.

"Fool." Shamaru grunted and went inside. He saw one of the night servants, there were a few here and there, prepping the castle for the morning.

The servant, young for she was one of the head servant's daughters. "Prince, do you need anything?" She bowed and stood.

Shamaru shook his head and then thought, "Some tea and some dinner would be nice." Shamaru went to the dining hall. He hadn't ate earlier because he had been worrying over his sister. The servant nodded obediently.

"Yes Prince." She scuttled away and Shamaru made his way to the dining room. He sat at the large table, stressing over his sister. Being pregnant was no excuse to leave. Even with her being pregnant she would have his utmost care. He was obvious distressed and displeased. If he could he would take off and go get her. He didn't want to leave his parents. She was missing and they'd find Dasaura gone sometime tomorrow. If he up and left they'd be worrying about three missing pups.

"Dammit." Shamaru never cursed, ever, and he was always cool and collect. Loosing his sister was a big blow to him. He felt caged, he wanted her back so badly. He wanted her to explain what was going on. "Shit." He hissed, his claws digging into his scalp, it was about to pierce but and soft spoken voice caught his attention.

"You shouldn't do that, Prince. It'll hurt later." Food was placed in front of him. It looked delicious and the smell tickled his senses. She bowed and went to a corner in case he called for anything else.

While Shamaru ate he felt distressed. Not his own distress, it emanated from the servant in the corner and it started to irk him. "How come your aura is laced with distress?" He asked, making the young maid jump.

The servant gasped, "Oh Prince Shamaru, I shall not burden you with my problems." The servant looked at the floor.

Shamaru turned, "My mother makes it a priority to make sure everyone is happy in the castle, including the servants. It shall not be a burden." Shamaru spoke calmly, barely aware of what he was saying as thoughts of his sister floated through his head.

The servant sighed and looked down, "Did you not hear? The guards and servants were being killed off." She trembled.

Shamaru sighed, "Of course I've heard. Are you scared or something?" Shamaru asked as he leisurely poked at his food before picking it up with his fork and eating it.

The servant shook her head, "Did you hear the head servant was killed. My mother. She had just given birth to my baby brother, Migaku. My two sisters want nothing to do with him. I take care of him now while they strive to be the respected head servants. I fear my brother will get attacked or my sisters more so than myself." The servant explained, she shook. Shamaru must be bored to be talking to a servant.

"Hm, my mother would offer assistance if you so need it-"

"I do not wish to be a burden!" She clasped her hands over her mouth, wide eyed. She bowed, "Sorry Prince Shamaru." She knew she was in trouble. Despite Kagome's kind hearted nature, her sons weren't the same.

She had been thoroughly surprised when Shamaru waved it off, "No matter. Any others having such problems?" He asked gently, she was still shaken about her own disrespectfulness by cutting him off mid sentence. He did not care, in his eyes she was merely speaking her mind, something that everyone had a right to do.

"Not that I know of… they are mainly fearing their own lives… I'm sorry to have interrupted your dinner with my problems." She bowed her head.

Shamaru shook his head, "I'm not hungry. Please, where is your brother?" Shamaru stood. Her head snatched up in pure shock.

She stuttered which brought an amused smirk to Shamaru's face, "M-my bro-brother? Migaku?" She asked. And Shamaru nodded. "My sister is watching h-him, I co-convinced her t-to do so." She fiddled with her fingers nervously. Shamaru got up and motioned for her to lead the way. "Oh! I have duties… I must-"

"You are dismissed for the night. Now show me your brother." The second sentence came out more like a stern order. She nodded and waited for him to walk closer before leaving with him in tow. She looked back with a blush. Who wouldn't find Shamaru attractive? All the servants fawned over him and Tymaru. Being so close to them would make any female hot. His black hair was slicked back with a string of it hanging next to his left eye which was an enticing golden color. He had broad shoulders and a Sesshomaru's shaped face. He was muscular and had a goatee that went from his bottom lip to his chin in a straight line. He was pure sexiness.

She walked silently, trying to keep her eyes off. Usually the royals who didn't find a mate were betrothed. She knew she stood no chance in getting him. It was something she knew and wasn't as reluctant to admit as some of the other servants who thought they stood a chance with someone to handsome and strong.

Shamaru saw the servant looking at the ground and for once he hated the awkward silence, "What is your name?" He asked. Not the most conversation lasting statement but it was something to begging with.

The servant was shocked and blushed ever so slightly, "Yuruki." She answered in a meek tone. There was a strange silence between them and neither bothered to fill the void.

They ventured deep into the servant corridors. The room were small and tightly packed. They went through several halls. Knowing he wouldn't be able to remember how to get to and away from Yuruki's chambers he discreetly left a trail of his scent.

Yuruki's hair was more of a brownish color that faded into red. Her hair was shoulder length and had dark yellow eyes outlined in black. She was a red tailed hawk youkai. Shamaru could smell it.

He stopped just outside of the door she stood. She glanced back at him, "This is my chambers." She murmured and slid the shoji door open. Inside stood an impatient older female that looked exactly like Yuruki only more filled out and sharper, more defined features.

She fluttered her eyes, "Finally, I don't know how I could put up with him any longer. He cries only for you." She got up and handed the infant to Yuruki. The elder sibling seemed to realize the prince was there that very instant and blushed. "Yuruki, I didn't know you were having a guest." She smiled sweetly.

Yuruki nodded as she wrapped her baby brother in a blanket, "Oh yes, Prince Shamaru this is my eldest sister, Hokura." Yuruki introduced and her sister bowed with a blush, now afraid to show a little cleavage as well. Yuruki blushed and bit her lip, continuing to attend to Migaku who stopped all of his fussing the instant Yuruki had him.

Shamaru nodded his head at Hokura, "I had just found out your mother was dead. My condolences." Shamaru said in a droned tone. It wasn't that he didn't care but she was a bit to needy in the eye. Sure she had a nice shape and he was sure he would have bedded her but not with the way she acted. It was disgraceful to throw yourself upon himself to openly. Her flirting was just… ugh.

Hokura shrugged, "She was a good woman. But I hope to be better and become the most trusted servant. Perhaps a personal servant."

Shamaru knew what she meant. She didn't mean and personal servant at all but a concubine. "Hm. Good luck with that." Shamaru brushed pass her and went over to see the infant Yuruki held close to herself. She rocked the tired infant into slumber.

Suddenly another came into the room, "My, my Yuruki you are back early." It was the second eldest daughter. She too noticed the fine specimen standing in the middle of the small but quite comfy chambers looking down at her younger brother who was being held by Yuruki.

"Yes, well, Prince Shamaru allowed me to come back early. To see Migaku after learning of mother's death." Yuruki did not look up, Prince Shamaru noticed, "Prince Shamaru, this is the second eldest, Judea." Yuruki got up and put Migaku in a hand woven bassinet that had been painted a blue color.

Shamaru looked at Judea. Her breast were big and she was slender. Most of her hair was red and her eyes were a lighter shade of yellow than both Yuruki and Hokura. Judea's lips had a light shade of red on them as well.

Judea smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you here Prince Shamaru. Please, do you need anything?" She asked and fluttered her eyes.

Shamaru took no notice the seductive glance she sent him, "No, I am fine. Truly, I only came to see the infant. Shamaru stood straighter, "Yuruki, would you want me to hire a nanny for you?" Shamaru asked.

Yuruki blushed, "That would be too much to ask! I-I don't think you should waste-"

"Nonsense, Yuruki. From what the eldest told me," Hokura huffed that he didn't say her name, "Migaku is much too much for her to handle. It'd be a favor from me to you." Shamaru voice was smooth and final. Plus, this would be a good way to gain knowledge on how servants die and where. No one knew what goes on in the servant community better than the servants.

Yuruki nodded and bowed, "It is an honor, Prince Shamaru." Yuruki watched him nod and leave. Afterwards her sister threw her dirty glares. Yuruki, the plain one, got more attention than themselves, this was unacceptable. Hokura raised her hand and Yuruki winced and watched it come down to connect with her face. She did not let out a peep as she fell to the ground as quietly as she could, she didn't want to disturb others.

A lone figure entered a cave. Golden eyes lined with brow shown. An evil cackle filled the emptiness the cave provided.

"I see you have come, hun. Our attack will start tomorrow." Hela stepped out to greet Dasaura with a seductive smirk. "Then we can get that pathetic sister of yours. We can even pretend we kidnapped you, to reel your mother and father in." Hela sashayed over to him. "Then me and you shall together." She leaned into him. "Won't nothing be in our way of taking the Western Lands for ourselves. With my mother being highly respected." Hela laughed and kissed Dasaura sweetly. "I missed you in more ways than one." She hooked her leg on Dasaura's hip and he grabbed it and pushed his growing bulge into her core.

"Glad to see you two getting along. Before I allow you to rut… we must talk of some things." Trisha appeared suddenly. If the two were surprised they did not show it. "About the attack."

Dasaura nodded and pulled away, holding his prize next to him comfortably, "Yes. My sister would make a perfect target. Both brothers are insanely protective… fools, she would draw them all in."

Hela smiled devilishly, "All we have to do is capture her tomorrow." Hela smiled at the plot that was ever so perfect in her mind. If only they knew. They did not, they would attack. They'd kill off many guards and servants recklessly just to prove they were a mighty threat.

"I've also come in contact with someone who willingly help us. He'll send a small group to see if we can… manage." Trisha smirked, "It'll be just enough to do what we need to and get out." Trisha smirked. "How is she fairing after Mazuke raped her?"

Dasaura eyes widen and narrowed unnoticeably, "What do you mean? I did not know of this." Dasaura didn't like being in the dark. Even if he had ran away from home he still wanted to know exactly what happened there. Maybe it was a twinge of concern he was suppose to feel being as he grew up with them. Either way, he didn't like being not told. "Who is this Mazuke?" Dasaura was now snarling and glaring at Hela.

Hela rolled her eyes, "My older brother. We sent him to take your sister's virginity two weeks ago… forcefully." Hela glanced at Dasaura, "Didn't you notice the change?" Hela wandered if her brother was really forceful at all.

Dasaura thought back, "She was more reserved and down." Dasaura mumbled. Trisha grinned wickedly but Hela was still suspicious. Dasaura sighed and frowned, Trisha's laugh was already becoming irksome. Best he stay away from her.

Trisha was still smiling, "Perfect. We will have her. If that goes as planned than you two will be in the lap of luxury of utmost royalty in no time." Trisha sighed as she fantasized about Sesshomaru and how she'd get him to willingly be her mate. She knew he didn't want to be her mate. That would all change soon if Trisha had any say in it. Who was he to deny her his love and her rightful title as the Western Land's Lady and Sesshomaru's beloved mate?

Dasaura was thinking along the same lines, "My father would never settle with you." Dasaura spoke bluntly and Hela glanced at him in irritation and Trisha threw him and icy glare. Dasaura was not effected, having Sesshomaru as a father made him immune to any glare that dared venture into the category of cold or deadly.

"I know that, fool!" Trisha hissed, making Dasaura glare at her with enough power behind it to make Trisha shrink in fear on the inside. "I know a perfect way. I shall capture your mother. I will put her in a semi-dead state. She'd still live but will be unconscious. I shall hang her from the ceiling of my dungeon." Trisha smirked at her plan. "I shall make her feel everlasting pain."

Dasaura eyes narrowed into slits and he flexed his claws, "That I will not allow. Despite my break from my pack, I shall not allow you to harm the very female that gave me life." Dasaura always had a soft spot for his mother. When he use to be the outcast (because he caused far too much havoc) he'd run home and leap in his mother's arms and cry while she purred and let him bathe with her. Kagome truly looked out for each of her pups, but seeing Dasaura was such a trouble maker she had to comfort him whenever others got mad at his rather nerve wrecking antics.

Trisha snarled, she would have enjoyed having tortured the miko who took her love, but right now she needed Dasaura on her side. "Fine. If you insist." Trisha snorted in utter annoyance.

Naomi wandered the forest endlessly. She wondered idly if Mazuke new she was gone, and if he did had he still cared. Their argument brought tears to her eyes. She wished it never happened and she could take it all back. In truth Naomi was feeling scared. She was afraid and she was pregnant but she was determined to have their pup and raise it right. She severely hoped nothing would go wrong in her pregnancy that would be half the time of a humans. She was already showing and it was a miracle Mazuke hadn't notice. It wasn't until she had been left alone did she realize, _I don't think I'm ready to do this on my own._ She wasn't afraid she couldn't protect her pup, she would fight fiercely until her very last breath, until her last heartbeat. She as afraid she'd be too horrible of a mother, what she'd say when the pup asked of its father, and then how would she provide for her pup by her lonesome.

It devastated her inwardly that she might not see Mazuke again, though she didn't admit it out loud. She rubbed the steadily growing bulge that her belly carried.

She wanted to find somewhere stable. She can get a job, a home, and some training from somewhere. The best she knew as a village but it was like two villages away. She refused to be weak and powerless while she had a pup. If there come a time that she had to fight to the death, her enemy wasn't going to get let off easily.

Naomi walked with her head held high. Ready to face the world and beyond. The small village she was going to was about three miles from here. All Naomi had was a bag with a small supply off foods, lots of money for more food, and two kimonos and a soft blanket that Mazuke had favored in her room. As she walked she collected the common ingredients it took to keep the mating pains of being separated and the effects such as mind readings and all that away.

As she walked she figured she'd make it once she settled down later. It was early morning and she had yet to run into any problems. She made sure the crescent moon on her head, signifying her as the Princess of the Western Lands, was concealed and she had had her mother put a spell on her, making her aura be one of normality instead of royalty. Her kimonos was plain as well and her hair put up in loose bun. All things signifying her as royalty was gone. It would do no good for someone to recognize her and word gets back to her father that his pregnant daughter was wandering the lands.

Naomi knew that the added pregnancy could work in her favor. No one would believe her to be the princess and she was swollen with a pup and they had not heard of her mating or her even loosing her virginity.

It was all good, but Naomi still wished someone was walking alongside of her. Telling her she was doing the right thing. _Am I doing the right thing? Running away from Mazuke and my family when many are after our heads?_ Naomi questioned inwardly. She shook it off, no, she as doing the right thing and she knew it. Even if her gut twisted and turned telling her she wasn't. Even if her beast was growing more ad more depressed over this and wouldn't even acknowledge Naomi anymore. She was doing what was best in her mind.

Not long later she saw the village up ahead. It was full of humans and probably a few demons. When she entered stares were of her remarkable beauty. It made human males get horny. Only the most perverted ones still had erections even after seeing the bulge in her belly. Naomi as slightly uncomfortable but knew she could defend herself when it came to a bunch of human males. She might have been weak in the eyes of a youkai but she was still deadly in the eyes of a human and she took pride in knowing so.

Naomi watched as many ceased movement and jealous stares were sent her way. Naomi did not fret, however, it was their problem and she wasn't looking for a lover. She was carrying and pup and still wasn't sure if she had gotten over her last lover and if she will.

Naomi could only envy a small human child walking between and man and woman joyfully. The man holding the woman's waist as they walked. He even stopped and crouch down and told the girl something that her squealing with glee.

Naomi looked down at her belly, she felt sad that she wouldn't be able to provide that luxury. The luxury of knowing ad loving their father. Naomi felt her eyes tear up but blinked it away and kept going. The village was lively and cheered Naomi up a little.

There was a crowd forming in the middle of the village. Curious, Naomi went to see what had the humans so quiet and swaying side from side. As she approached the crowd heavenly music reached her keen ears. Naomi gasped, surely it must be a demon playing such a relaxing song. She pushed gently through the crowd only to find a human girl sitting upon an empty barrel crossed legged playing a ukulele gently as she sung in words that weren't a language, it just went along with the tune. Her black hair was

Her voice carried above three little girls behind her, their eyes closed as they smiled warmly. The only part that was heard from them and in Japanese was probably a part in the chorus where they'd sing in soft voices 'I'll be there' and the one playing the ukulele voice was cut in with a sweet loud and clear voice saying 'soon' and she carried that word gloriously. Then all four would carry the word 'yeah'. It was soothing a relaxing to the ears. The three girls were either saying 'oh' after every language less verse or saying something that no one would ever understand.

When Naomi first heard it she pulled her hand up a brushed hair covering the right side of her face behind her ear and her eyes were closed. Naomi watched her glance up at the crowd. Her eyes were blind, Naomi immediately noticed they were grey and beautiful blind eyes. A smile was one her ace, gently and caressing.

Naomi thought the song was about them finding peace of some sort, at least that's what she thought by that verse and how they said it. It sure did bring peace to Naomi's soul to hear them sing.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it near the girl playing the instruments feet. She found it small, but the other humans gasped at the amount. As I the girl could see it she shifted her head towards Naomi and got a grateful smile.

When the song was over people burst into cheers and hoots. Naomi hadn't noticed nearly all the people in this large village had come to listen. They left coins for the three blind girls, one of the ones in the background was a boy.

Naomi noticed a greedy thief out the corner of her eye reaching to picked up the bag she had thrown down full of money. Naomi zapped him with purifying power that really felt uncomfortable rather than painful. The thief glared and grumbled as Naomi narrowed her eyes. He walked away when Naomi flexed her claws. Soon everyone cleared away.

They picked up the coins and put it in a empty sack. With voices like they have, Naomi wandered why they didn't have a sack full. If not from the crowd just now than from traveling.

They got up and began to pick up coin by coin as if they weren't blind at all. Naomi walked forward, "You have beautiful voices. I can't help but wander why you all rich." Naomi knew many would love them to perform.

The eldest, the one who played the ukulele, smiled gingerly, "We usually never perform. This wasn't even a performance. We just sat here and played to keep our spirits up. People just came and gave us money. We aren't street performers." She said in a soft, wise voice that one usually wouldn't find in a young one who looked about sixteen years old.

Naomi nodded, "Well, you have beautiful voices. Where do you live?"

The girl smiled at the compliment, "We live anywhere. We travel a lot. Our people our quite nomadic but travel in groups. All of them are blind. We have different small, insignificant tribes. Ours were killed and we escaped, we continue our nomadic ways." She looked at her two sisters and brother stood by our side, "Our tribes were thought to be spirits. During our travels we'd sing together. Many called it the Songs of Blessings. Some say after you hear our chants, you have good luck coming their way. Many of our tribes died over the centuries. So… there are about two left. Many has tried to capture us and make us sing our good luck onto them. Still do. All this attention we got today is bad. So we have to leave… tonight." The girl voice was soft spoken and tinged with nervousness and fear.

Naomi quirked a brow, "I'll let you in on a little secret." Naomi bent down and their blinds eyes stared up at her, "I'm the Princess of the Western Lands. Yesterday I ran away because I was pregnant due to rape and no one knows but my mother and my sick nanny. No one else knows. But if you want, I'll protect you with all my might." Naomi stood tall. She might not have been that strong, but she wanted to help them.

The eldest quirked her head to the side, "For what price?" She asked suspiciously.

Naomi smiled, "Hmm… keep me company…? I really don't want to go through this pregnancy alone." Naomi admitted. There, she said it. Though she wished it was Mazuke with her, she was content in letting them travel along.

The youngest, a girl who's back hair had streaks of dark purple in it, tugged her sister's clothing, "I think it's a good idea." Her voice was squeaky like a mouse and oh so adorable. The other two siblings nodded in agreement. The eldest sighed and smiled.

"Of course."

Naomi nodded, "Let's find an inn, get bathed, and go a little shopping, I've been meaning to find some maternity kimonos. She at least wanted to buy some for later when she got bigger, which would be soon.

The girls nodded and the boy just tilted his head to the side slightly. The eldest spoke up once more, "My name is Zuzu. My little sister Acara, other little sister Dena, and little brother Newmaki." She introduced and they headed off towards a nearby inn.

**MORE IS TO COME! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER MISTAKES AND SPELLING TOO!**


	12. Truth Is

~*~ Naomi, Acara, Zuzu, Dena, and Newmaki found a comfortable two bedroom room. They lie in beds, Zuzu and Naomi in one and Acara, Dena, and Newmaki comfortably in the other. It was a calm night. Even if the effects of the mating was gone, her beast and the pup living inside her called out desperately but the potion she drunk forbidden them from reaching Mazuke. Naomi sat up in bed, she could not sleep with her pup fretting so. Naomi was so sad and lonely even with her new companion.

How come she kept denying her want to be near Mazuke and blaming it on mating effects? All this distress Naomi was feeling could not be healthy. Her thoughts were filled with Mazuke, does he think about her as she does? She heard a creak and she snatched her head to the side.

Mazuke couldn't be more frustrated if he tried. He paced, he had found out his mate was gone all by himself. It was confirmed when he saw Kagome and Edna strolling down the halls and Kagome was sad and speaking of how much she missed and worried about her runaway pups. Everyone had found out Dasaura was gone the next morning. Shamaru didn't seem too shocked either. He seemed rather knowing. Mazuke could care less about Dasaura missing status, he already knew where the spoiled brat was.

Mazuke was relieved Naomi was gone only because he knew his mother would attack and find nothing. He was angry he didn't know where his mate was, however. He's been out of it and his beast was sensing something very wrong and it had to do with his mate but his beast couldn't quite place what it was. Since he found out the news of his mate he had been restless and pacing. It pained him to be away, surprisingly not in the way he thought. There was no searing pain, was it that she took off the mark. No, his beast knew it was still there, but had she really stopped the effects.

It was then his beast placed it. _Mate is distressed! Send aura!_ His beast howled hurriedly.

Mazuke was confused, "How? I cannot track her, I cannot comfort her with my aura if I don't know where she is." Mazuke spoke softly, sadly.

His beast forced his aura out in a search for Naomi's own. He was calling to her beast to meet him half way since he couldn't track her with that concoction of hers.

Mazuke felt it, a warm yet very distressed aura touching at his but he cannot tell from where from. He just felt her. Mazuke calmed automatically as her aura hurriedly latched onto his. He knew mates could communicate through thoughts, but that potion blocked that as well even as he tried to speak with her now. When he found out she really didn't like him prodding in her dreams, he stepped out. Only because he knew he left her weak and vulnerable when she had to fight against him in the realms of sleep.

His red eyes snapped open, something was wrong. Terribly wrong because fear began to creep into her aura until hers was completely cut off from his. Mazuke let out a howl, not caring that he alarmed many of the Western guards and snuck out the castle stealthily and headed out aimlessly to find his mate quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Naomi saw the two dark figures some into her room. She growled defensively and her fangs glistened in the moonlight. The loud growl caused her newfound companions to stir.

Zuzu shot up and her head snatched back and forth, The man moved quietly, so quietly a human couldn't hear. It was a surprise when all of them shot up and their heads turned in the direction of the two full blooded demon youkai.

Naomi hissed, "Why are you here?" She got no answer. How had Trisha found her? Were they from Trisha in reality? Who else wanted her dead or captured? Naomi glanced back at the four briefly, "Leave." She ordered.

Zuzu turned her head towards her sisters and brother, "Go, towards the woods." Zuzu hurriedly put on her hakamas and boots.

Naomi growled at Zuzu as she came by Naomi's side while her siblings dressed quickly and left. "What are you doing? You go as well!" Naomi was frustrated, she couldn't protect herself and Zuzu at the same time.

"You are pregnant, remember? Inuyoukai pups are very fragile within the womb and when they are born. I can handle things here. Go with my siblings." Zuzu was serious, unlike her gentle face she sported when singing. She threw on a haori and strapped her ukulele to herself.

Naomi was highly unsure and the intruders were snickering.

"A blind girl? This shall be quick." One snorted and the other chortled. Zuzu smirked and titled her head to the side.

Zuzu looked cocky, "Indeed, it will." Zuzu waited for Naomi to leave. She did. Naomi knew her pup was fragile, especially now when it was in the belly. Naomi had no choice, plus, someone was going to have to protect Zuzu's siblings. Naomi hurried to dress in a warm kimono. When she made to leave a large youkai charged towards her.

Zuzu swiveled and her foot came up with ease, connecting with his jaw with a horrible crack and he stumbled and hit the way. The man was surprised and Naomi as well, she used the time to leave and go to find Zuzu's siblings.

The blind girl could handle her own, "I wouldn't want to destroy such a fine room. Let's take this outside." Zuzu ran forward and kicked the other shocked youkai out of the window. The other rose and Zuzu yanked out a rip from her sleeve and swung it before catching his neck and snatching him out the already broke window. She jumped out afterwards and put the whip away, she would not waste energy by toying with them with her whip. They needed to leave in case they had backup.

Zuzu landed softly. The youkai who had been kicked out the window was standing up growling, "You really can see, can't you? You are hiding behind the façade of a blind person!" He accused and Zuzu smirked.

She cracked her knuckles, "No, I have not seen a day in my life. We are just specially trained to be able to be non dependent on someone else. Our clans aren't just known for their singing tactics, but they're ability to protect themselves fiercely. We had to know, we were always trying to be captured." Zuzu told him. "I'll make this quick, tell me who sent you or I beat you into a bloody pulp, youkai." Zuzu threatened and the youkai chortled.

The second got up, "You can try." He charged. Zuzu decided t kill him, he had no brains. She whipped out a dagger and quickly shoved it into his heart.

"My key is my sense of smell which is considerably sharpened, though not youkai standards so it isn't that important. My sense of hearing is acute, try being more quite." Zuzu knew that was something hard. This youkai moved more silently than his partner almost out of Zuzu's hearing range. He was quick too, so it was hard to keep up with her lack of sight. He began to circle around with her, toy with her as he ran speeds faster than Lord Kouga.

Zuzu narrowed her eyes, she didn't like this one. He was more trianed and adept. Zuzu whipped out her ukulele, not only was it a wonderful sntrument, but it was a weapon. She strummed and a beautiful sound came out and Zuzu turned and swung her leg around, hitting her speedy attacker in the back of her head.

Now he was surprised, no one had caught him in his speedy tactic meant to confuse prey.

"Foolish. Our clans copy the techniques of the bat over generations, when we cannot hear or smell, we use echolocation. You need to study my friend." Zuzu took a dagger and racked it across his back and he grunted and turned, Zuzu swiftly stabbed him with two daggers, "Who sent you!" Zuzu kicked his side so he was on his back and then slammed her foot atop the blade in his shoulder, blood gushed out on the dirt ground.

The you grunted. The other dagger had penetrated his arm and nailed it to the ground. He other foot was no planted on his other arm, ready to break it.

"No one. We wanted that powerful being inside her womb. And her as well." He smirked and winced when Zuzu applied more pressure on the blade.

She rolled her eyes, "Pathetic excuse of a youkai. I should let you live with the humiliation that you were defeated by a blind girl…" His eyes seemed to hold hope, "But that would be much to unreasonable instead." She pulled out the knife in his arm and stabbed it through his throat. Zuzu stood and turned and ran towards the direction she hoped her siblings and Naomi were.

Naomi had the three sitting beside her, not wanting to leave behind Zuzu. Soon the teen appeared and Naomi stood, they all left with Zuzu explaining how Naomi's growing pup might cause some troubles. She wasn't youkai or hanyou, she couldn't sense the power of the pup.

Naomi rubbed the little lump on her belly. "Maybe it'll be like my mother's adventures for the Shikon shards." Naomi was saddened and Zuzu could feel it.

She pulled out her ukulele. Her siblings heard it and they cleared their throats. Dena and Acara pulled out wooden flutes. Naomi had tears strolling down her cheeks. Had she just put her pup in danger. Mazuke wouldn't know where to find her should she get herself into a sticky situation! If he even cared. He didn't know she was with pup, which would probably be the only reason he'd come. That enraged look on his face from the last time Naomi saw him broke her in half.

She heard the instruments start to play as they found a cave. Dena and Acara were truly talented with the flute, their melodies were smooth and soothing. The ukulele played easily. The little boy hummed, it was a relaxing lullaby. She wandered if she could enter Mazuke's dreams. She shuddered at the thought of him dreaming of another than herself.

Though the music was distracting, she fell into a slumber, dreaming easily. She didn't feel the prod in her dreams, Mazuke was at it again. He wasn't going to force himself in, just try and sneak in.

_Naomi was dreaming of herself holding her pup. She saw a white tuft of hair and wide, curious red eyes and pale skin. His chubby fingers grasping her index fingering and is pudgy cheeks were rosy. Naomi felt the final tug which meant Mazuke had entered her dreams. This hadn't happened in a while, he had given up a while ago. Naomi looked at him, he couldn't see her holding the bundle since her back was turned to him, they were at a lake, with cherry blossoms raining down their petals._

_Mazuke did notice she was holding something, or someone, he couldn't quite see it. Was her arms wrapped around another male? His eyes hardened, "What are you holding?" He asked smoothly. Naomi looked down._

"_Why did you come? Don't you not want to see me?"_

_Mazuke narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" Mazuke shouted, causing Naomi and the pups in her arms to jump. Mazuke was enraged at the idea of Naomi running into the arm of another male, sharing herself with someone, sharing her body. "You are still my mate!"_

_Naomi growled and clutched what Mazuke couldn't see to herself, "I thought you agreed not to see me! You didn't care! Mazuke you didn't!" Naomi had tears in her eyes and she looked downwards._

_Mazuke clamed himself when he smelled her tears, "Why did you leave me? I… tried to apologize. Don't you miss me like I do you?" He took a step forward. Whoever she was clutching she was hiding from view by turning her body. Mazuke scrunched his face, jealousy bubbling within him once more._

_Naomi's glossy eyes widen, "Mazuke…" Naomi looked down at her pup, it was gone. She looked back up, she was in empty room. Naomi stood up and Mazuke looked around, hopping since she was on that hill he could see the mystery person sharing her dreams. He or whoever it was gone. "Where…"_

"_Who were you hiding?" Mazuke took a step back and his eyes darkened. "A male?" Mazuke asked angrily._

_Naomi realize she didn't know the sex of the pup, "I… don't know." Naomi answered truthfully._

"_A lover?" Mazuke took another step backwards, he'd be awfully pained if it was true._

_Confusion came across Naomi's face, oh that was right, he didn't know of the pup. Before Mazuke could look up fully Naomi was in front of him. Naomi grasped his hand and shook her head, "No. I have no lover…" Naomi smiled weakly, "I couldn't do that to myself… or you… or…" Naomi placed his hand on that lump on her belly. _

_Mazuke's eyes widen with recognition, "You're…" Mazuke whispered and Naomi nodded. In full honesty, Naomi thought this was a dream. She was sure the potion would disallow him to reach her dreams, so she could care less if her imagination told her the outcome of her telling him she was with pup._

_Little did she know was Mazuke was truly there, his hand on her belly as she looked down at the bump that housed his pup. Mazuke kissed Naomi so fast it took minutes for Naomi to register what the hell was going on. When she did she kissed him back. _

_Mazuke bit her bottom lip. He reached to untie her kimono when something made Naomi disappear. Mazuke growled with sexual frustration, now he really needed her. Not only so he can be near his pup, but so he can feel and taste her delicious body if she'd allow him_

Naomi eyes opened, seeing Zuzu staring down at her. It was morning now. Naomi sighed and got up, now it was time. She was off this potion. She wanted to tell Mazuke she was with his pup. Mostly because her dream felt so real. She'd also need the protection. She couldn't protect Zuzu and her siblings or vice versa when she was pregnant. If he accepted her and the pup, she knew a few things she wanted to do. She wanted to experience that wonderful feeling of rutting again. If he didn't… well… she'd run.

But she had told him.

**Sorry for the hold up, some trouble with my laptop, so no correcting any chapters until its fixed. I know I make some mistakes, so remind me of those in reviews for me to fix later.**


	13. Get Out

**Sorry for the long time, I have to send my back for a new one, it completely exploded because it was a defect. So I decided to use my other computer, which my niece put a virus on. When I went to have it cleaned out it cleaned out everything. So I had to download a lot of stuff, school, and It didn't have the word processor I used so I had to reinstall it after taking about a week finding the Microsoft disc.**

**But I'm back and ready for drama.**

~*~ While Naomi was on her way trying to find Mazuke, he was trying to find her. Naomi would let the two week effects of the potion wear off, that way she'd be able to find Mazuke, even if it meant momentary pain and discomfort. She only had one more week, because a week had been up. Though she felt that she was heading in the right direction, though now that the effects were wearing off, some of her abilities as mates were coming back.

Back at the castle, things turned upside down early in the morning.

Trisha had made her move. Sesshomaru growled and rushed outside when he heard a large 'boom'. A vulnerable area in the castle's walls had been obliterated. Sesshomaru dug his nails into his palm. This was so not the time. He had been worried about Dasaura and Naomi nonstop, and now this.

"Trisha, if you do not leave my lands this once, I'll gut you like the slimy fish you are." Sesshomaru threatened coldly. Trisha just smiled wickedly.

"On my way here gossip reached me. Poor Naomi is gone, I was going to capture her," Trisha looked at her nails, "and use her to make a deal. I give you her if you mate me," Trisha sighed, "however, that most certainly didn't go as planned. Now I have no choice. Bring him out Hela." Trisha snapped. Hela disappeared quickly, a reappeared just as quick and dumped a tied up Dasaura on the ground. This was an act, but Sesshomaru and now Kagome didn't see it that way.

Kagome glared at Trisha, "Release my pup. My mate wishes not to be with the likes of you." Kagome hissed and her hands began to glow a bright pink.

Trisha snapped her fingers and minions began to appear, ugly little things, crawling inside the castle like the unwanted vermin they were. A group climbed in a window. Trisha smirked but it turned into a scowl slightly when a explosion of blue fire blasted all six out. Shippo came and stood and the balcony.

"Wretched fuckers." Shippo mumbled. He looked down at his father, Sesshomaru, and nodded, "I'll get Shamaru and Tymaru." Shippo looked down and next to him, the things crawling up the walls into the castle. With a big breath he blew out a more intensified version of fox fire. Burning them all away. He reentered the castle to find his little brothers instantly afterwards.

Kagome sighed, "Trisha, I shall allow you one more chance. Let him go." Kagome eyes flashed dangerously.

Trisha snapped her fingers and Hela picked up Dasaura and darted away. Two minutes later she came back empty handed, "You know what we want old hag, the throne, and your mate. Do as we say and we won't hurt you, milady." Hela said in a mocking voice. Kagome had just about enough of her sharp tongue.

"Your mine." Kagome zipped forward to slash her with her purifying claws. Hela jumped out the way.

With a ugly cackle, Hela spoke "He he, I'd like to see you try and hurt me." Hela launched forward, her claws extended. Kagome dodged and readied herself.

"I'll take it easy." Kagome charged forth again. Sesshomaru was inside a barrier with Trisha. They were fighting, dealing dangerous, deadly blows. Sesshomaru didn't want her to submit like she did, he wanted her dead.

Inside Shamaru and Tymaru were with Shippo. "I'll take the right, Shamaru take the left. Tymaru head outside and helped the guards. Now!" Shippo barked and they took off.

Shamaru headed left of the castle, servants quarters and the kitchens and dining rooms. Shamaru rushed forth at two of those ugly red beast terrorizing a lynx youkai servant. She was in the corner, hissing and baring her fingers. They picked and clawed, dodging her swipes. She hissed again glaring at them. Shamaru jumped in and ripped them apart in an instant.

Shamaru ran down the halls, checking rooms and killing the minions as he spotted them. He was vicious, slaughtering each one of them.

Suddenly there was a big boom. Shamaru growled and ran towards the site. He knew it was in the far left of the castle. He flew through the corridors. Slashing viciously. As he made his way through, he noticed servants fighting off and killing the minions as well as running for their lives. He saw some dead servants.

He saw a few spots of fire, and the source came from one room. Shamaru howled and charged into it. There he saw it. A large minion, its face mangled and ugly like a vampire bat. It stood, claws sharp and long with deep gashes on its chest. The beast itself, however, remained unaffected by the green blood oozing out.

He saw Yuruki, one arm was injured, but it was holding Migaku who was wrapped in blankets. The other arm held a red feathered fan.

"Silent WINGS!" Yuruki shouted and with one wave of the fan a gust of silent wind made another gash. The critter hissed, raised it claws, and snatched down. Shamaru jumped, too late.

Yuruki turned to cover Migaku and screamed when its claws slashed her back. She fell to her knees. Shamaru severed the beast's head and helped Yuruki up, who held Migaku.

She winced, "Shamaru!" She gasped and then wide eyed at him, "I mean Prince Shamaru!" She said hurriedly. Shamaru snorted and rolled his eyes, looking at the blood coming from her back, luckily they weren't that deep since Yuruki had turned last minute. Shamaru snaked his arms under her arms and hefted her up bridal style with Migaku tucked into her stomach. Yuruki blushed, "O-oh please…. Prince S-Shamaru, do-don't…"

"Now isn't the time to humble." Shamaru pointed out, making Yuruki blush immensely.

"But… I…"

Shamaru jumped out the way as part of the ceiling collapsed in burning flames with Yuruki tiny frame pressed to him. Migaku let out a startled cry. Shamaru jumped out the room and saw another one of those minions. Taking one hand, while trying support Yuruki with his other arm, he let loose a purification whip. He swirled it around him and constricted. The minion howled and was turned into nothing but dust. Shamaru rushed away, trying to find a secure spot to put Yuruki and Migaku.

Then the thought occurred to him. With his demonic speed he took off. Yuruki was startled but had braced Migaku against it instantly. They appeared in a spacious, comfy bedroom. Shamaru slowly dipped and set her down on the bed. He erected a barrier that only allowed him to enter and exit.

"Stay here." Shamaru ordered and turned. Yuruki let out a shriek.

"I can't stay in this room! This is your room Prince Shamaru!"

Shamaru looked over his shoulder, "I am aware of that. Anything wrong with it?" Shamaru asked and Yuruki blushed so hard Shamaru was sort of worried her face would explode or something of the sorts. Yuruki shook her head as fast as she could while waving her hands defensively in front of her.

"Oh no! Shamaru…. I mean Prince Shamaru, nothings wrong… its just that…"

"It would put my mind at ease knowing you were safe and won't be harmed. If you'll excuse me." Shamaru left without another word but a smirk when he heard Yuruki scrambling out of the bed yelling that he better not leave her there. When he closed the door and she realized she couldn't open it she let out a frustrated shriek. Shamaru waited outside the door, he heard mumbling and something about trying out his bed. Shamaru rolled his eyes and jetted off, killing this horrible faced beings as he went along.

Outside Sesshomaru idly noted Trisha was much more powerful. No one had put a scratch or even winded the other. Now the battle was getting boring. Sesshomaru spun around with his glowing whip, trying to shred her to pieces. As usually she'd jump out the way and try to send some kind of power at him. Kagome was strong enough to erect a barrier in front of him even through Trisha's barrier. All that said was if Kagome really wanted to, Trisha's barrier would be nonexistent.

Suddenly they saw a bright light coming from the sky. They paused to look up at it as it skyrocketed towards them. In one flashing move and a bright light big enough to make them blink twice occurred. When it cleared you saw Sesshomaru's mother standing there, the charred ground was evidence of her big entrance and her almighty powerfulness.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother.

"Oh… a little birdie told me my son was having pup problems. I'm guessing she's the problem." She glanced at Hela, "And she." Sesshomaru's mother wasn't one to remembered as the one with a lot of social power but sat down and drank tea peacefully. In fact, Sesshomaru's mother was known to be very powerful. At this point it was time for Trisha, it wasn't the time to try and take on both Sesshomaru and his mother, that's damn near suicide in the making.

Inukani, a powerful demon that forever will be thought of so. Trisha called her minions with a whistle. They hopped out of all cracks a crevices. Then suddenly a glowing yellow light spread over and they disintegrated before they could get far.

Trisha jumped backed when she saw an angry person in her face, "I don't like it when ones as selfish and thoughtless as you try and harm my daughter." A calm and collected voice spoke volumes.

Kagome smiled from where she stood, "Mom!" Kagome smiled even bigger.

Junsa turned and greeted her daughter with a fox like grin. Kagome smiled a little and walked over and hugged her despite Trisha's fuming appearance. Trisha looked at Hela and they nodded at each other and was about to take off before Junsa decided to turn them into vapor.

"How has my dear Fuddah been? I've been traveling for quite a while."

It didn't take but a second for Fuddah's words to reach their ears as he appeared by Junsa's side out of thin air, "This Fuddah has been dreading the days you've been gone. You're back now." Fuddah smiled goofily and Junsa kissed his cheek. It was still enough to make ol' Fuddah blush. Mrs. Fuddah was someone that always could turn Fuddah's cheeks red with love, aside from Kagome that is.

Shamaru appeared with Shippo and Tymaru. The looked a little messy and a little battled worn, but they sported perfect smiles as they saw the little family get together.

"Grandmother." Shamaru acknowledged both Inukani and Junsa. "How are you two?" He asked politely, not all for hugs like Shippo and Tymaru were.

Junsa and Inukani nodded, "We're fine, thank you Shamaru." They both said sweetly in unison. Yep, he was still their little pup they adored. Just now they had to be subtle about it. Inu men liked affection, but usually not out in public unless it was their mate.

Kagome was happy to see them, she truly was. Her mother was quite the nomadic person, never being one to stay in one place. Whenever Fuddah got lonely Kagome was sure he disappeared to go see her or a place that reminded him of her. Inukani lived in a lovely home on the cliff side with a splendid view of a large lagoon that passed through two mountains and into the large sea.

Inukani was rarely one to visit unless she was very lonely or there was something dire about. In this case she heard a certain Inu demoness wanted her step daughter as well as her pups dead. Inukani was persistent not to let this happen.

Shamaru turned and saw the smoldering flames being put out by servants all over. He sighed, "I'll attend to matters inside the castle." Shamaru told Sesshomaru who nodded.

One thing Shamaru disliked was having his home, what he thought of as his beloved den where he was born and raised, being attacked. Sometimes, when some attacks got through and damaged the castle Shamaru would get so angry it took both Sesshomaru and Kagome to just barely restrain his rage. Only Sesshomaru and Kagome has seen the full potential of his rage. It was mightily deadly and unhealthy for everyone, which was why he usually went into hiding or even into the dungeons when such occurred. He was sure the prisoners down there had been startled to hear him roar and it probably sent shivers down their spines now.

Just like if anyone touched Naomi, or his mother, or any of the girls he grew up with. Despite Shamaru's quiet and almost innocent appearance, he was quite the sadistic fucker when others decided they wanted to toy with his loved ones. That's why whoever got Naomi knocked up would have to go through him. She was, after all, his baby sister. The one he protected and even dared to beat up his brothers with his foot implanted in their faces when they teased her.

Now, she was gone, and it was riling him up. He barked orders coldly and in a hushed tone. He kept up his cool and collected façade. He went to his room and let down the barrier before walking inside and going to his own indoor hot spring, figuring Yuruki would leave by the time he was done. He could spend hours in the hot spring thinking and calming him. Water soothed him in a way nothing else had.

When he came out the spring with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else, he noticed Yuruki hadn't moved. In fact… Shamaru walked over and leaned over. She was sleep with Migaku hugged to her chest comfortably. Shamaru sighed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his sleeping hakama. He let the towel drop and he got his clothes and put them on quickly in case she awoke. She had not, and she didn't even when he slid inside bed. Shamaru experimentally held her closer, the baby positioned between them. Shamaru noticed its small hand grasp his shiny hair.

Shamaru didn't mind, especially with the warmth Yuruki gave off. He fell asleep quickly, he needed it. It had been a very long time since he shared his bed in a nonsexual way.

**Sorry for taking so long, I'll have the next chapter out by Friday or Saturday, no farther than that. I also wanted to let you all know that I'm trying my hardest to juggle this and my life, but I plan to put more effort into updating.**


	14. Focus on You

**Sorry for not getting to all of you, but I'm back and I'll try and make the chapters better, so beware, MysticCereal is here! By the way, when I am said and done with Devil's Love, I'll be going all the way back to twist and turns and revising the entire thing. So chapters might come out longer with a whole lot of stuff in it, and things will most likely turn all the way around. So, for all who think that twist and turns was a little ugh, don't worry, it'll be almost a whole new story when I am done. It'll be the same, but different.**

~*~ Shamaru roused slowly. He was extremely tired and his muscles seemed sore. He grunted and then realized he had a body pressed against him softly. He looked down and saw the top of Yuruki's head. Her curves molded into him and she breathed softly against him. Shamaru had his arm limp on her waist. Just between their faces Migaku was sleeping. His arms were open wide and his lower half under the blanket. His peaceful face was buried in Shamaru's mind. Shamaru groaned and sat up, causing the boy to stir.

The baby whimpered before turning over and hugging Yuruki's head. Shamaru cleared his throat and stood from the bed. He walked to his door and opened it. He looked out into the hall and saw a servant dusting ancient vases that served as decoration. Shamaru made a calling sound and she looked. She was a middle aged woman and was a snake youkai. She was a hypnotizer with her sleek movements. She walked over and his eyes bore at him and she gave him a small smile.

"May I help you, Prince Shamaru?" She asked pleasantly and Shamaru nodded.

"May you please send a nanny to my room?" Shamaru asked, his voice hoarse from just risen. The servant quirked a brow and nodded before leaving. Shamaru sighed and pulled his head in the door. He closed it and went back to the bed. He sat beside Yuruki and pulled a book from the end table next to his bed. He began reading for little over thirty minutes.

All the while he wandered what took the nanny so long. When she came did he get his answer. She was young and prettied up. Shamaru had to guess the servant sent her thinking he was looking to rut. She had an excited smile on her face but it disappeared as soon as her eyes fell on Yuruki. Shamaru wanted to roll his eyes, she was such a disgusting creature to give into him so easily.

She looked down, angry with Yuruki for getting to the prince first, "Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked up, hope glimmering in her eyes as she gave him a seductive look.

Shamaru was sickened. Was she really trying to have her way with him, in front of a child no less! She was truly a slut, "Can you take Migaku to the head nanny?" Shamaru asked, he changed his mind, he didn't want Migaku with her. She stiffened and nodded before walking over. She bent over Shamaru slowly, grabbing Migaku. If Shamaru didn't have Migaku and Yuruki in his presence he might have shown her some interest. Not only did she hold no shame but he suddenly just thought the mere idea of romping with her was disgusting. Not just because she was a slut, because Shamaru have rutted with some really sluttish women, but for some reason looking at her subliminal signals felt wrong.

Finding her charms didn't work and the prince was looking at her with disgust rather than lust, she walked out in a huff. Carrying Migaku off to the head nanny.

Shamaru rolled his eyes and put his book aside. He then turned to Yuruki and gently shook her. She let out a moan and fluttered her eyes open. Instead of reacting to being in bed with him she yawned and stretched as if she was a feline. This gave Shamaru an opportunity to admire her curves. He shook his head when thoughts of ravishing her body appeared. It would do no good to frighten her with a sudden arousal prodding at her.

Yuruki finally gave another few blinks and looked carefully around the bright room. Then she stared at him wide eyed with askance. With each passing moment her face got redder and redder until she let out a small squeak and moved so fast she fell off the bed and Shamaru couldn't catch her.

Shamaru helped her up as quick as he could, "You okay?" He asked smoothly.

Yuruki just blushed, "O-oh, I-I d-didn't me-mean t-to f-fall as-"

"Nonsense. Do not worry, you have done nothing wrong." Shamaru waved his hand, "I could have woken you, but I didn't." Shamaru stated pointedly, making her look down in embarrassment. She sighed and looked back up and glanced over him. She almost officially turned into a tomato to see Prince Shamaru's bare chest. Many would have slaughtered to see such a sight within this castle. Now here, Yuruki, got to see such a sight and she was nothing but a lowly servant.

"Uh… um… yes… well… yes, thank you." Yuruki was obviously flustered. Shamaru was beyond amused by her constant stammering. She was obviously was overwhelmed.

Shamaru fought the urge to smirk, "Allow me to get dressed." He turned to gather some clothes and leave to the joined hot spring to dress. Yuruki then allowed some inappropriate thoughts to cloud her mind as she fell back on the bed. She put her hands over her heart and…

WAIT!

Yuruki shot up and looked around her. Her eyes traveled the entire length of the room and what she didn't find upset her. Without thinking things through she went into the room Shamaru dressed. Luckily he was already dressed.

"Where is Migaku?" She demanded with worry all over her features. Shamaru chuckled and walked forward, putting his arm around her waist and led them out the room.

"With the head nanny, he's fine." Shamaru released her when they were out of the room. Yuruki bit her lip and nodded, a little embarrassed by her rude behavior. So maybe it was perfectly plausible, she did take care of her brother like her own. He was young and fragile, and for goodness sake the castle had just been attacked. "We shall get breakfast, my family is downstairs," Shamaru told Yuruki. Her eyes grew big as she tossed her head in his direction in horror.

"Are you implying that I eat with your family?" Yuruki didn't get an answer, "No! I me-mean, not t-that I am n-not grateful or anything, b-but your family is royal. A l-lowly servant like me should not be at the table. Be-besides, I d-don't think I'd be very comfortable," Yuruki whimpered softly as the twiddled her fingers. Shamaru glanced down at her.

"Fine, we'll eat somewhere else," Shamaru saw a guard walking down the halls and snapped his fingers. The guard trotted over with a curious look. Shamaru leaned down to whisper in his ear. The man's dreary look turned on Yuruki when Shamaru pulled away. The guard looked at Shamaru, moving his nose in a soundless scrunching motion as if he had an itch.

He nodded, "Yes sir, Milady, please allow me to escort you," He knew Yuruki wasn't any royalty whatsoever. Yet he considered her to be something grand because she was being catered upon by his prince. Personally, he had a content life, and was actually looking forward to the drama Yuruki and Shamaru's close relationship would stir.

Shamaru went to fetch breakfast. He knew Yuruki's smell lingered on him. Even walking so close to her with his arm wrapped around her had caused a great amount of scent to flood on him. They had also literally slept together. His entire being was coated in her scent. Since others didn't know any better, they'd probably think Shamaru allowed Yuruki to stake claim on him. It was strange, Shamaru was oddly pleased and seemed to flaunt it. He could see a few maids scrunch their noses before looking at him with supposedly seductive eyes. _As if, _Shamaru snorted inside his head. Which was also strange. He hadn't got laid in quiet a while. Not because women refused him, they went the whole nine yards when it came to trying to seduce him, he just wasn't feeling it. Shamaru found himself in a celibate state. He couldn't say it was annoying, but it was awkward.

Being around all these horny females also made him want to hurry to get the food he wanted and get back to Yuruki. He had to stop himself from shifting uncomfortably. Perhaps he just wasn't up to it today, and he probably wouldn't be tomorrow… or the next day.

"Breakfast for two, a large breakfast for two," Shamaru looked at the elder cook who nodded gingerly. Her smile was warming and more welcomed than the seducing glances. Anything was more welcomed than those low life females who'd do anything to warm his bed.

The cook continued stirring what she was brewing, "I'll have some servants bring it down to you when it is complete, only the most trusted. I'll send word to your family you won't be intending breakfast as well," the cook knew him and the family well. She worked under them for years in fact. "Would it be too much of a burden to ask who is the person you plan to spend your breakfast with?" The cook asked.

Shamaru shook his head, "She's a servant named Yuruki," Shamaru wasn't fazed by the question. He wasn't going to lie or try to wiggle out of the question. Why should he? He knew the servants would be able to sense him, so he didn't bother to tell the cook where to send them.

The cook was startled, but hid it quickly, "Oh, I know her, sweet little plum she is," the cook smiled before going back to stirring. Shamaru tried to be calm as he walked away, but his mind told him to fly out from these's servants' lustful eyes like a bat out of hell. As Shamaru got farther away, his frown turned into a smirk. He headed to the destination he had sent Yuruki.

It was a large, inspiring place. It was Shamaru's personal space at the top of the castle that even his own siblings hasn't seen more than once or twice. Shamaru entered quietly, making sure not to make a sound. Yuruki was sitting in a comfortable chair, looking through a book. Shamaru slowly leaned over and looked. It was small paintings in what his mother called an album, they were expertly painted when he was a child. They looked so real, you could almost reach out to Shamaru as a mere pup. Pictures of both him as a pup in his beast and humanoid form. Yuruki had a light smile on her face as she looked at each one of them with high intensity.

Shamaru's hands slid unto her shoulders. The sudden touch made her jump and look up at him. A blush stained her cheeks as she closed the album hurriedly. Shamaru smirked and came around to sit with her. Of course the chair was small, but Shamaru almost forcefully, but not aggressively, had her sit on his lap partially. He opened the album back up, "wasn't I cute or what?" Shamaru joked teasingly.

Yuruki rolled her eyes to his arrogance, "Or what." She answered defiantly, the blush throwing her tough act off completely.

Shamaru squeezed her side with the hand that rested on it, "You're right, I was downright sexy back then," Shamaru watched that blush run down her neck. She was unwilling to admit it.

"Oh my, I wandered what happened," Yuruki glared at him playfully. Shamaru turned his head as if he was angered. Yuruki fell for the obvious bait and prodded at him. She cocked her head to the side to get a long look at that frown of his. "Shamaru, I honestly didn't mean it. I didn't mean to offend you, forgive me. Please?" Yuruki was about to ramble on apologies when that hand at her side twitched. Yuruki moved away a little. It twitched a few times and Yuruki squirmed yet again. She felt fingers rub against her side lightly and she laughed in agony when he began to tickle her. She screamed out for him to stop, but he ignored. He positioned her to straddle his lap so he could get both sides easily. Yuruki squealed out, kicking and screaming in delight. His fingers toyed with her sides. They dragged up and down. Yuruki was very ticklish and even tried to stop her laughter. It was to no avail, she burst into a roar of mirth only second later.

Yuruki fell backwards. Her legs still straddling him, but she was hanging upside down. It left her in a very dizzy position. Yuruki looked around the room. First of all, the walls were painted in one big scenery. Well, they were multiple sceneries that faded into one another. Still, they were awesome. It showed different kind of youkai in beast form as well as humanoid form, mostly ancestors with a scroll sitting on a small shelf just below their feet that started the main youkai clans. The scroll told their history and their power, their offspring as well.

Then were was ten cabinets on one side of the hexagon shaped room. It's walls too was decorated. The cabinets were large and they had been painted over to blend with the wall. On the opposite side was a large window that was slightly tinted.

Yuruki looked up at Shamaru from her position, "this place is just wonderful!" Yuruki pulled herself up. She blushed and shifted so she no longer straddled his lap. She wondered what had came over her to do such in the first place. She scooted and stood up.

Shamaru shrugged, "It's more… lively at night," Shamaru answered and looked around. Since he was a pup he liked to paint, or draw, or sketch, or just splash stuff around. It kind of went hand and hand with his need to observe things. He was familiar with catching on to the slightest detail. He even noticed how sparkly Yuruki's eyes became when she looked up at him in wonder as to what he meant.

"Breakfast!" A few giggly voices called. Shamaru rolled his eyes and stood with Yuruki, taking her to the single table in the room. He heard a knock and barked out an 'enter'. The door creaked open, revealing very jubilant servants. Ones that were loyal and didn't fall over him.

Finally, Shamaru really just wanted to focus on one youkai right now, and it was Yuruki.

**Filler chapter! It wasn't long, but oh well, the next chapter will be. I'm shooting for a lot of pages in that one because it'll have some Mazuke, Naomi fluff in it. WOOT! **


	15. Their Wants

**Alright, I'm back and in action so don't you all worry your pretty heads. Time to get some action and I tried to make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

~*~ The travels towards Mazuke proved to be difficult. Zuzu had to save the pregnant princess plenty of times. Despite being blind she was very skilled. Still, she was human and she was getting exhausted from her constant fighting. She hoped they'd find this Mazuke soon. Then he could take over this role of protector for Naomi. Luckily they were supposedly getting closer. This particular day it was very windy which meant scenting was easier.

A gust of wind blew long and hard. Naomi placed one hand on her pup hump and one hand on a nearby tree trunk. Her eyes fluttered in the direction the wind was coming from. In one sniff she smelled that scent. The same scent she's been longing to cover herself in.

Zuzu was surprised when Naomi broke away from the trunk and began to walk to the left hurriedly. Zuzu turned her head in the direction of her siblings and shrugged, "Come on Acara, Dena, and Newmaki." Zuzu called to the three and looked at Naomi who was seemingly ecstatic.

Her sisters and brother rushed ahead beside Naomi with giggles. Zuzu smiled before she turned to follow as well. She rushed to catch up with Naomi, "What is it?" Zuzu asked Naomi over a particularly loud gust of wind. Naomi just smiled joyfully when she got another whiff of her mate's scent. Her beast stirred excitedly within her. It was even happier to realize that their mate was getting closer and closer.

"It's him, he's not even far, he's coming," Naomi smelled the wind again, "Fast," Naomi stopped, "I'm pretty sure he'll run towards us." Naomi looked sternly into the distance. Her face melted into the nervousness she felt on the inside, "What if he doesn't-"

Zuzu shook her head, "he's caring and understanding from what you said. I'm sure he'll be happy, if not a little apologetic," Zuzu reassured, "that and the fact he's searching for you now has to say something," Zuzu smiled happily as she pointed out the key fact.

Naomi was already two months into her four and half month long pregnancy. There was no hiding her stomach. They had been searching a while for Mazuke. She could feel her connection with Mazuke now. She could feel the urgency he was feeling at the moment. She could feel that he was getting closer and how his aura reached out and grasped her. She could feel-

"Naomi."

Naomi turned her head and her eyes widen as she looked at a surprised Mazuke. Mazuke was more surprised what the beauty of pregnancy had done for her rather than her being pregnant. She had unconsciously told him she was pregnant in a dream after all. That and he was surprised by her blind traveling buddies who turned their heads to him the moment he had silently arrived.

Naomi twiddled her fingers, "You see… I can explain… I-"

"Naomi," Mazuke said her name again. This time for the pleasure of being able to look her in the eyes and say it. Zuzu shuffled her siblings along to give the two a moment alone.

"When you, you know I got… pregnant." Naomi mumbled uncharacteristically. She felt a stab of hurt through her, but it wasn't from her, it was from him. She could feel how regretful he was. Naomi thought he regretted the pup, or even touching her. Naomi felt saddened and wrapped her arms around her belly in fear that the look of disgust will rain down upon her soon. That was until warm hands touched her arms. Naomi looked up and immediately felt lips against her neck where her mark was. She gasped as a wave of pleasure came through her. A tingling feeling that made her hot just about everywhere.

"I'm. So. Sorry. Please. Love. Forgive. Me. Please." He said between kissed on her jugular. He had been hesitant at first, not knowing if she'd fear him for what he did. He also wanted to make up for leaving on a bad note. He missed his mate terribly and he wasn't one of those men who didn't like to show it because it made them look vulnerable. He missed his mate to a degree that he'd whimper along with his beast at her disappearance. He broke away from his mother, he had done it all. Now all he wanted was to be with his mate and have her care for him once more. To sleep next to her and see her was his ultimate wish.

Naomi was baffled for only a good three minutes. Then she returned his affections eagerly. She hugged him, allowing his fresh scent to cover her. Mazuke busied himself giving her all types of affections. A part of his instinct also telling him to re-cover his mate with his scent as if to refresh and mark her with his smell. Truly Mazuke wanted his scent in his mate like his beast demanded. Yet he wasn't sure how Naomi would react to him trying to have sexual relations with her. Even if his beast urged him to rut with his mate all day he'd hold off for her sake.

Naomi giggled when he lifted her in his arms, pressing her gently against a tree. His head nearly on her belly that he listened to for the heartbeat of his pup. She saw him smile proudly. Naomi tilted his head up with her finger and kissed him softly on the lips, "I forgive you. I'm sorry for avoiding you, though. I'm sorry for not telling you about your pup. I'm sorry for-"

Mazuke kissed her again, "I deserved it all, mate. I'm happy to hear I am forgiven," Mazuke purred when her hand came up and rubbed through his hair. Mazuke nuzzled her belly, "Mate, what will we do?"

Naomi paused, knowing what he was speaking of, "I have to go home. When things with your mother settles I'll try my hardest to get dad to allow you in. You are my mate… and Mazuke… I…" Naomi took a deep breath, "I want you to be apart of our pup's life no matter what. I want you there with me as well," Naomi whispered her heartfelt feelings. Mazuke smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I'm still regret doing what I did to you, Naomi," Mazuke caressed her sides, "I do regret it. I will never regret my pup, only the way it was made," Mazuke frowned, "I wish it was made under more passionate conditions," Mazuke's charming words had Naomi blushing. "You don't know how… grateful… I am that you took me back." Mazuke whispered and lifted one hand holding her to the tree to rub the belly filled with his seed.

Naomi smiled and looked down at her round belly, "Let me introduce you to my traveling partners, okay?" Naomi was let down and she grabbed her mate's hand and led him towards the direction Zuzu, Newmaki, Dena, and Acara had gone. The wind blew sturdily, but lessened as the day passed.

"Hi Ryoku, remember anything yet?" Deira had snuck up to Ryoku's chambers. After he was released from the infirmary Ryoku plainly stated he didn't want to go home or notify them of him. He lost his memories, but some underlying feeling told him not to go anywhere near the family. Unfortunately not an ounce of memory has came back since his stay.

Ryoku stared at her for a long while before he let out a handsome smile, "No, though I have a feeling I'm overstaying my welcome," Ryoku just didn't like the glares a few guards gave him.

Deira quirked a brow, "Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly okay with you being here and Lady Kagome has no problem with it. If she did she'd notify you very bluntly," Deira giggled and sat on the edge of the bed next to his torso where he lay. She smiled at her new friend. They had been quick to become pals seeing as Mayui spent a lot of time visiting Magi since the two were most defiantly courting nowadays. Tymaru was learning all there was to becoming the future Lord of the West and Shamaru has been dedicating his time to a servant named Yuruki. Shippo was head of the military and with this threat he was very busy fending off Trisha's attempt to unsettle the castle.

Ryoku gave a breathless sigh, "I just… I'm a foreigner from another land with no purpose and-"

Deira piped up, "You do have a purpose. You keep me from absolute boredom! Besides, there is a lot of room in this castle. You're the only one here for the next seven hallways, I doubt anybody's mad you're cramping space," Deira looked at him pointedly. Ryoku rolled his eyes at her logic. "Stop worrying so much! You need to spend more time doing what's important," Deira giggled atheistically.

Ryoku threw her a quizzically look as she shifted so he was sitting up, "What exactly is that?" Ryoku asked. His bare, chiseled chest bared to Deira. Deira took a moment to take him in. Her eyes locked on the 'V' scar on his chest. She reached out unconsciously and touched it.

"Talking to me… otherwise I'd get bored and the world would fall apart," Deira told him in a droned voice. She snapped back to reality and shook her head. She cast him a nervous smile before withdrawing her astray finger. Ryoku looked down at his chest and stared at the scar. It always gave him a weird feeling when he looked at it. It wasn't necessarily fear and it was necessarily anger either. It was a weird feeling bundled inside his chest. He looked at his red, clawed arm. He always felt intense anger but it was pointed at his slightly remembered brother. He could never make out what his brother looked like or what his personality was. He just saw a silhouette of a man. Sometimes he saw glowing eyes staring at him and an evil smile. That's all he could recall. Yet, some part of that scream 'kin' and 'brother' to him.

Ryoku reached his hand up and rubbed his red arm, "I guess it would," Ryoku's words were empty. He turned to Deira and saw that slight tinge of pink and exasperation on her face. "Since it's my duty to keep you from boredom," Ryoku launched at Deira unexpectedly. Deira and him tumbled off the bedding. Suddenly she felt fingers brushing her sides. A roar of laughter erupted from her and she tried to fight him off.

"Ryoku! Stop! Please! Mercy! Mercy! I surrender!" Deira laughed out loudly.

Ryoku shook his head and continued his torture, "Nope, there will be no surrendering. Last one standing winds," Ryoku watched Deira stop moving as he tickled her. He could feel her body tremble beneath him. However she quickly launched upwards and tickled him. Ryoku smirked, "I guess I'm not ticklish," Ryoku stated when her tickling did nothing.

Deira's eyes widen, "No fair," Deira accused and laughed when his fingers worked their magic. She squirmed to get away. His youkai arm snaked around her waist to keep her in place while he tickled with the other. They didn't hear someone enter. Ryoku fell on Deira. His burgundy, neck length hair curtained them mostly. Surprisingly they stayed in that position. They stared at each other's faces and mesmerized each detail. Both curious eyes searching one another.

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably. Ryoku tilted his head upwards and Deira tilted her head backwards. Both saw Shamaru and Tymaru in the doorway. It had been Tymaru who was clearly uncomfortable but a devious look was flashing in his eyes.

Deira pushed away from Ryoku with a blush, she didn't need any rumors starting that she was crushing on the guest. They were friends and that was it. Deira looked up at another favorite male of hers, Tymaru, "Hello… want to join the tickle fest?" Deira asked nonchalantly.

Tymaru quirked a brow, "Um… no… we just had to talk to Ryoku here," Tymaru looked at Ryoku pointedly. Deira blushed again before scrambling from beneath Ryoku and fled out the door. Tymaru stepped further into the room while Shamaru closed the door. Ryoku lifted himself unto the bed. "Looks like someone got hots for-"

"You're mistaken," Ryoku cut in.

Tymaru smirked coyly, "Who said I was talking about you? Perhaps I was talking about my brother Shamaru who's been sniffing around a certain servant," Tymaru pointed out and Shamaru glared at him.

"I do not," Shamaru growled in denial, his voice clearly telling his brother to take it back.

Tymaru snorted and waved Shamaru off, "You've got to be kidding me! You've followed her around like she's a bitch in heat. As far as I've smelt she isn't in heat and she's a bird youkai, not Inu. But she is shapely and she has a nice pair of-" a threatening growl came from Shamaru, "eyes," Tymaru finished with a cough. Ryoku got on the bed. He lifted an eyebrow before lifting a knee up towards his chest.

"Jealous much? Everyone else got a possible life partner and you don't?" Ryoku asked calmly.

Tymaru glared at Ryoku, "I could snatch either one of your females up."

"I'll sever the hands you touch Yuruki with," Shamaru warned. Tymaru looked at Ryoku for his opinion on his comment.

Ryoku lifted his hands up in surrender, "Deira isn't my female," Ryoku told the two but more so to Tymaru who was glaring fiercely at each. "You guys said you wanted to talk?"

"Tymaru thought it would be good to have some 'male time' but Shippo had duties. He made me tag along," Shamaru explained and rolled his eyes as Tymaru jumped on the bed. When Tymaru felt like it he could act like the oldest he was, but at times he could act like the youngest.

Tymaru huffed, "We do need some male time. I, quite frankly, spend time around a _lot_ of females. For me, that's just too much estrogen floating around and not enough testosterone. Sometimes I don't mind, but I need some 'man' time," Tymaru folded both arms behind his head, "I don't care what we talk about."

Shamaru thought it was the time to bring up a certain subject with his older brother, "How about bringing up Naomi. If I am correct, she could be close to halfway through her pregnancy. Mother said she won't be returning until the pup is born, but-"

"I'm worried too," Tymaru whimpered truthfully, he missed his little sister, "I can't wait until I meet this Mazuke character. I won't just gut him like a fish, it'll be much worse," Tymaru growled, his eyes lighting up with aggression and protectiveness that he had always felt for his little sister. It was just the way he was. Being the oldest of the quad he had to look after each brother and his sister. He made an exception for Dasaura, boy just up and disappeared on his own.

Ryoku gave Tymaru a worried look, "What if she has feelings for this Mazuke man?" Ryoku asked and Tymaru glared at him.

"He raped her? What makes you think she has feelings for him?" Tymaru asked as if Ryoku was just plain dumb. He'd refuse to believe his sister actual liked her rapist. He could understand if it was before because he played nice guy, but defiantly not after he committed his sin and tore away her virginity. The bastard even impregnated and marked her.

Shamaru sighed as if the answer was obvious, "If it was just rape she wouldn't have ran. Even if she had slight affection for him it would have completely shattered no coming back. It must be deeper if she was actually driven off by it, away from her own family," Shamaru told his brother. Tymaru frowned, letting the idea course through his brain and the more it did the more he didn't like it. He rather think her sister hated her rapist and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Then, being the fact she was driven off that means he was here or is here," Ryoku mentioned, "If he wasn't here already then why would she run? If anything she'd want to stay here and ensure no further complications like this happens. No, she ran out. He's in and she moving away," Ryoku mentioned it. Two growls sliced through the air. Ryoku was sure that his assumption had unsettled both brothers gravely.

Tymaru's eyes lit up with bloodlust, "If I even catch one whiff of that guy, he's mine," Tymaru flexed his claws dangerously, wanting to take Mazuke out.

Ryoku sighed, "You never answered my earlier question. What if on some possibility scale she stills harbors feelings for this guy and doesn't wishes his death? What then?" Ryoku asked, his voice grave as he stared at the two miffed brothers. Shamaru was pacing, growling lowly every time he turned. Ryoku wasn't sure if he should state his opinion or if it even was his place to do so.

"I don't care! He raped her! Fuddah can do something about their mating! I won't allow that sick bastard to live," Tymaru stormed out the room with an angry howl.

Shamaru quirked a brow in the direction Tymaru went, "So much for male time," Shamaru stared at Ryoku. He really hadn't been too keen to the idea of spending some time with Tymaru. He was the eldest and was more of a reactor than a thinker. If Mazuke was spotted Tymaru would rush in and try to kill the man with every last bit of strength he had left in him.

Ryoku stared at Shamaru for a while, "What would you do? You never answered the question," Ryoku said and began to process of waiting for Shamaru's response. Shamaru averted his eyes from Ryoku and looked deeply out the window.

"I don't know," Shamaru scrunched up his nose, "I suppose I'll have to stand by my sister. I wouldn't want to hurt her in the process of trying to protect her," Shamaru left a little more gracefully than Tymaru did. Ryoku sighed and waited. Thankfully it didn't take long. Deira leaned against the wall just inside his room and gave him a coy smile.

"So, what did you men have to talk about?" Deira queried.

**~*Deep Dark Cave*~**

"My dear Dasaura," a seductive voice called out in a hum.

Dasaura shifted his eyes towards where the sound came from. Sure enough Hela stood in his room on his bed. Her body stretched out as she lay in its comforts. Dasaura had just entered after having lunch. His belly was full and he was somewhat content. He never took too keenly to dark places.

He could just make out Hela's luscious silhouette. She practically called to him as she twisted her bare body for him to see. Dasaura just stared in boredom. Dasaura hadn't necessarily grown bored of his prize, Hela, but he really wasn't really up to a romp tonight. "Hela, get out," Dasaura commanded gruffly. Hela gave him a disappointed pout and sat up in his bed with a frown. She couldn't believe Dasaura didn't want to play tonight. She got off his comfy bed, her feet touching the cold, hard floor. She walked over to him with a natural sway to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the collarbone. "Hela, I said get out. I don't want to make out," Dasaura growled out angrily.

"Dasaura you've been awfully bothered lately… and I have a feeling it is what's causing you to act so differently," Hela pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "What's the matter. You can tell me," Hela moaned out.

Dasaura stared down at her, "It's nothing of the sort, I just want to lie down and sleep," Dasaura pushed pass her and fell down unto his bed.

Hela turned to him defiantly, "Allow me to sleep beside you," Hela demanded.

Dasaura gave her a fiery stare, "I said I didn't want to-"

"I didn't say I wanted to have sex, Dasaura," Hela crossed her arms over her bare boobs, "I simply asked to rest beside you," Hela reiterated and tossed a single blond pigtail over her shoulder, "Or am I not worthy to lie next to you?" Hela turned her head the side with a flat face. Her eyes peeking at him for mere seconds before looking back at an empty corner.

Dasaura sighed, he was sure no harm could be done because if she even started he'd put an end to her shenanigans, "Alright. Fine. Lie beside me if you wish," Dasaura's voice was bored and uncaring. Hela still perked up and skipped over. She flung herself over to straddle Dasaura. Said youkai cast her a frown of disapproval in which she did not see. Hela tilted herself down and lie her head in the crook of Dasaura's neck. She wiggled to make herself comfortable atop him before going into a limper stance. This signified she had found a comfortable resting position. Dasaura's eyes widen and his lips formed a straight line. Obviously she didn't know the difference between _beside_ and _atop. _He couldn't quite say that he didn't like the position. If he didn't he would have shoved her off. He felt her stiffen when he moved. It was as if she was preparing to being shoved off. Instead Dasaura's clawed fingers found the blanket and he tugged it to cover her. It would do no good for Trisha's ugly henchmen to walk in and get a nice long look at Hela's bare backside.

Hela relaxed against her lover with a small smile as she caressed him unconsciously. Soon their cuddle moments wouldn't be too often, her mother's plan will soon be set into motion.

**~*Back at the Castle*~**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome queried as she searched for her mate. One of the servants passing her by had kindly informed her that through the servant grapevine, being as Kagome was all the way on the other side of the castle, that Sesshomaru was in his study and was quite unsettled. Kagome has rushed to the study to calm her mate only to find him gone, but his scent was fresh.

Kagome sensed him in their chambers and immediately went to analyze the problem. Kagome found Tymaru in their room and her mate growling. Kagome put her hands on her hips, "What seems to be to problem, boys?" Kagome mussed up Tymaru's hair and leaned up to kiss her son's forehead. Tymaru grumbled and put his hair back the way he had it.

Sesshomaru eyes were tinged red, "That Trisha… she's attacking villages in my territory, piece by piece. I can tell she searching for something… or someone," Sesshomaru growl became deeper and the violence in his aura was almost painful.

Kagome blinked and furrowed her brows, "Are you sure she's on the search of something and not just planning little attacks?" Kagome asked, worried what Trisha could be looking for if she was looking for anything to begin with. A sense of knowing pass through her chest so quick lightening couldn't have done it quicker. She put her hand over her still beating heart as worry filled her brain.

"Positive, mom," Another voice spoke up. It startled Kagome enough to make her squeak. Kagome looked towards the window to see Shippo leaning in it. He hadn't been there before, Kagome was sure. Kagome cocked her head in question, "Similar reports all over. They say she or this other girl that looks like her interest resides on slowly tearing up building by building but they seem to be scanning faces for someone… it's not a something," Shippo reported to his step father who let out a thunderous growl.

Tymaru frowned, "Could she be looking for-"

"But why would she?" Shippo asked, knowing who's name Tymaru was about to speak.

"Isn't it obvious? She's carrying that one male's pup! Of course he'd want to get his sickening hands on her and his own pup for whatever twisted things he has in mind. Like father like son, I guess," Tymaru shivered in disgust.

A quiet voice from the doorway spoke up, "I've recently found out he separated himself from his mother a while back," it was Shamaru's quite but confident voice.

Shippo arched a brow, "Where did you hear such?" Shippo had gotten no report of such happening. Shamaru always refused to answer questions but he had to ask. Of course he didn't get an answer. After it was all said and done. Shamaru just knew what he knew. Never doubt what he knew because whatever he knows is well founded.

"What do you mean separated?" Tymaru asked.

Shamaru gave a short shrug of indifference, "As in refused to have anything to do with his mother and detached himself. He ran off to who knows where. Possibly in search of our dear pregnant sister," Shamaru couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his mother briefly for allowing Naomi to leave in the first place. He quickly stopped to notion because Naomi would have left regardless.

A silence spread over them.

"I say we wait it out," Kagome turned and went to walk out the door. All males stiffened at her preposterous suggestion.

Sesshomaru growled, "My pup is-"

Before he could continue with his rant Kagome stopped him, "Sesshomaru, even if we sent out search parties to even detain our own daughter do you think she'll come back willingly? If she does can you not guarantee she won't find a way to escape again? I absolutely won't allow you to lock her under seals, that in itself is just crazy. She's pregnant, she already have so much stress on her and you'll make it worse if she has to find herself running from search parties and being imprisoned in her own home. Sesshomaru, as much as she is your pup she is mine too. As a matter of fact," Kagome turned to face him, "She's a Tashio. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Kagome turned and went to leave the room.

Tymaru turned to catch his mother with an expression of disbelief, "But mother-"

Kagome spun and held out a single finger. It touched him just barely on the nose but it successful halted him, "No buts. You all have something more to worry about. I've made myself perfectly clear, have I not?" Kagome watched Tymaru shake his head slowly. The nail of her finger spun with her palm up as if to say 'well then there you go' and she left the room.

Once outside the room and down a few hallways Kagome rubbed her temples, "What is she doing out there?" Kagome demanded to know.

Suddenly her trustworthy father appeared beside her, "Ah, Fuddah shall not reveal what Fuddah's grand pup has been doing, but Fuddah assures you she is fine," Fuddah stated.

Kagome frowned, "I'll ask mother if I have to," Kagome stated pointedly.

Fuddah gave a twisted grin as he bounced in the air around her, floating away as he did some crazy wiggly dance around her. Kagome rolled her eyes at her father's antics but couldn't help but giggle. "Fuddah knows she won't speak a word either. Protect our grand pup Fuddah must," Fuddah said and disappeared in a puff of cloudy smoke.

Kagome turned, giving herself a confused look mentally and outwardly, "Ugh…" Kagome sighed, knowing she wouldn't get it anytime soon. "I suppose it is a good thing I sent my parents to watch-" Kagome paused and then looked back towards the bend in the hallway, "Shamaru? You cannot hide from me, my pup," Kagome smiled.

While Shamaru had not caught Fuddah's presence or words he had heard Kagome's last saying about his grandparents, "Hm, I knew you wouldn't leave things completely in Naomi's hands. I too believe she's much too naïve," Shamaru stated with an ounce of warmth in his voice as he spoke of his baby sister. Kagome sighed deeply and walked over to give Shamaru a kiss on the cheek.

"She's not _naïve _per say, she's just in a sticky situation. She's only handling it the best way a woman in her current position can," Kagome spoke to Shamaru softly. "She'll make it back home," Kagome stated firmly, believing with all her might.

"Then what?" Shamaru's question threw Kagome off slightly.

"To be honest, I don't know," Kagome closed her eyes and slowly looked into space, her mind drifting to possibilities.

_I don't know._

**See you all next time, yeah? Bye and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. No Hope

Sorry you guys… but I look back at both fan fictions and cringe at how _horrible_ they are. They do not use correct grammar, I made silly beginner mistakes, and I no doubt made many readers suffer because of this. I will leave them up for your viewing pleasure (ugh as well as to serve a painful reminder of my first two fanfics). But this story is DISCONTINUED. I am working on a whole new fan fiction, guys. So hopefully you'll all stick around for it and I assure you I will make it MUCH better than this.

But, after this fan fiction I may decide to revamp both of these. And by revamp I mean take them down and repost them after fixing them up so that they appease the writer in me.

Please do not let these reflect my current writing J

And btw, the ONLY way I'll revamp them (after new fanfic is done of course) is if I get enough people urging me to. Otherwise I'll just leave them as is.


End file.
